Confusiones
by serie-bones
Summary: Tiene como hijas a dos mellizas pero con diferente padre ¿como explica esto? ¿quien la aconsejara ahora? ¿quienes son los padres de cada una? no es un buen resumen pero la historia es mejor-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo =) **

**Esta es una nueva historia que he creado ya hace un tiempo pero por falta de tiempo no he tenido la oportunidad de releerlo, modificarlo y publicarlo. Espero que esta historia les interese de verdad y que me den sus mas sinceras opiniones =)**

**28 de septiembre del 2004**

Hace un par de semanas atrás…

Una joven de 24 años, de cabellos castaños hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros pisaba por primera vez el instituto Jeffersonia, no sabia con quien se encontraría, había vuelto a Washington DC después de casi 7 años, había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos desde que se fue con sus abuelos, pero… hay alguien que dice:

_LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGUNA RAZON,_

_QUIZAS NOS HAGA PENSAR Y SUFRIR_

_PERO NOS ENSEÑA UNA VALIOSA LECCION_

_PORQUE DE LOS ERRORES SE APRENDE_

"Su abuela le había juntado dos valiosos refranes en uno y si, ella sufrió, ella lloro, se paso noches enteras pensando en que haría aparir de su presente, ya no solo tenia que pensar en ella, ahora, tenia que pensar en dos personas o mejor dicho en tres, pero ella ahora sabe que hay que pensar con los cinco sentidos.

Hace dos años su abuelo murió dejándola a ella y su abuela solas, pero su abuela también la dejo hace ya poco mas de un año, ahí fue cuando aprendió que ya era hora de saber compartimentar su vida, lo que era estudios eran estudios y lo que era amor era amor, lo único bueno que saco de su error fue que ahora tenia quien le alegre el día, con unas sonrisas, con unas cuantas palabras…"

Miró hacia los costados, era un sitio muy grande, estaba muy contenta por haber sido muy buena en sus estudios y porque la hayan aceptado en aquel Instituto, como otras personas dirían se a ganado la lotería con ese trabajo, ¿Por qué? Porque aparte de trabajar con un instituto muy conocido y prestigioso, va a trabajar con cuerpos recientes en descomposición al lado de una agente del FBI y a la vez haría de profesora de jóvenes que estén estudiando el área de Antropología a la vez que identificaría cuerpos antiguos como momias o soldados de hace cientos de años que participaron en alguna guerra.

Miró hacia el frente y vio una plataforma y en ella aun grupo de personas, podía observar a dos hombres: uno con cabellos rubios y rizados, al parecer no se lo había cortado en bastante tiempo, el otro parecía mas formal, estaba con traje de color negro, también observo a dos chicas: una tenia el cabello sujetado en una cola y la otra estaba con el cabello suelto con, al parecer tenia una carpeta en la mano. Se acerca lentamente…

-Bueno días, soy la doctora Temperance Brennan- dice acercándose y viendo como esas personas de allí arriba se giraban- sus superiores me han dicho que me presente y que les diga que soy la nueva antropóloga de - sigue hablando - este ins ti tu- y ahora empieza a callarse lentamente sin terminar lo que iba a decir, ella les conozco, no lo puede creer, que razón tenia sus abuelos cuando decían: _que el mundo era pequeño._

Claro esta que para ella era demasiado pequeño, pero nunca pensó que se los encontraría a todos trabajando en el mismo sitio y siendo un equipo, pero esto le pasaba por aceptar sin antes saber de quienes se trataba, ella solo tenia entendido que este instituto era uno de los mejores, que era muy prestigioso y que contaba con maquinas que casi ningún otro instituto puede permitírselas.

-OH! Dios mío no puedo creerlo, !eres tu!- chilla Ángela acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-ehh, si soy yo- responde sin aun creerse que son ellos, Ángela se separa y puede verles a los demás y solo atino a decir y casi en un susurro: - Hola- con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Temperance supongo que aun te acuerdas de nosotros- le dijo Saroyan. Ella piensa antes de responder, si responde que si, vendrán las preguntas que no quiere acompañado por un: vamos a tomar algo y ponernos al día de lo que hemos hecho en todos estos años acompañado por visitas seguidas a su casa, esa era la parte que no le gustaba para nada y la segunda opción era decir que no así no podrían hacer nada de lo anterior y empezar desde el comienzo, aunque sospechaba que no duraría mucho tiempo, pues esos chicos siempre habían sido muy listos y muy sociables.

-si claro que les recuerdo seria imposible olvidarme de ustedes- dice con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda pero poco notable

- ¿pero donde te habías metido mujer?- se acerco el Doc. Hodgins

- por ahí - le respondió ella en forma de broma, pero cuando vio al siguiente que le tocaba saludar le entro la culpa y la vergüenza.

-hola Tempe, ¿Qué tal te ha ido por la vida?- le dijo con una sonrisa "_ no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual a cuando te conocí" _pensó ella

- he tenido de todo un poco- le sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo

Una vez terminado con los saludos le explicaron como funcionaban las cosas allí.

…

**ACTUALIDAD**

1:20 pm.

Estaban todos encima de la plataforma, tenían un nuevo caso y les tocaba ir a comer a las 2:00p.m.

El grupo estaba concentrado en el cuerpo, La Doc. Saroyan viendo sacando un poco de tejido para analizar, el doc. Hodgins viendo insectos y partículas, Ángela haciendo anotaciones sobre la raza de la victima, El agente Booth miraba como esos amigos que consideraba normalitos cuando los conoció se habían vuelto unos cerebritos. Todos eran doctores, bueno Ángela no tanto pero era muy buena en su trabajo, la Doc. Brennan estaba centrada en ver las partes del cuerpo que no tenia carne… en fin cada uno estaba muy concentrado haciendo su trabajo hasta que esa concentración fue interrumpida por dos chillidos.

-¡mami!¡mami!- corrían dos niñas hacia la plataforma, Brennan quedo en shock a igual que todos los demás, pero al recordar el cuerpo en descomposición bajo rápidamente de la plataforma - !sorpresa!

- muchas gracias, pero ¿no tenían que estar en la escuela?

-si pero nuestra profesora su puso mala - anuncio una de las pequeñas

- y la directora nos dijo que llamemos a nuestros padres pero como te queríamos dar una sorpresa llamamos a papá- siguió la otra

-¿así que tu también te prestaste para esto?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que les daba un beso a cada una de las pequeñas.

- tenia ganas de conocer el sitio donde trabajabas,¿Qué? ¿nos vas a castigar?- dijo bromeando mientras se les acercaba

- si podría si te castigaría, este lugar no es para niños - le regaño ella

- ¿y a nosotras?- pregunta una de las pequeñas

- a vosotras si las castigaría pero como se que vuestro padre no va a obedecer mis ordenes seria por las puras- las niñas rieron.

- Hola no es por ser chismosa pero ¿Quiénes son estas pequeñas?- Brennan dio un salto al escuchar a su jefa detrás de ella

- son mis hijas lo siento mucho, les dije que no podían venir pero…

- tranquila, no pasa nada mientras no toquen ni vallan a donde no deben

- gracias señora y no tocaremos nada se lo aseguramos- dijo la pequeña Claudia

- me ha dicho ¿señora?- pregunto Cam incrédula

- lo que quiso decir Clau era gracias señorita - corrigió Laura con una sonrisa

- no se preocupen chicas

- hola soy Ángela- se les acerco Ángela,

- yo claudia- saludo la de ojos azules

-y yo laura- ella tenia los ojos grises

- hola chicas yo soy Jack y el Seeley

-guauuuu tu vas de traje, como papa, tu también trabajas de…- decía Laura pero Brennan le tapo la boca lo mas rápido posible a la vez que se ganaba un codazo de claudia

- Lau el es un agente del FBI, así como esos de las películas policíacas que miras con papa

-ah… ¿y tienes una placa?

-si- le respondió Booth con una sonrisa, los ojos de esa pequeña le recordaban a su madre

-¿nos la enseñas?- pregunto curiosa Claudia

-claro - las niñas estaban entretenidas mirando la placa y conversando entre ellas mientras que los otros adultos conversaban

-valla! Ya tienes hijos- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa

-si y lo bueno es que son muy buenas y entienden muy rápido- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto Booth

- se van paro los siete

- las tuviste a los dieciocho, valla! Y ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunta el curioso de Hodgins, pregunta que cogió desprevenida a Brennan

-este, yo, Ryan - todos se quedaron sin habla

- ¡Ryan es el mejor papa del mundo!- grito Laura mientras que hacia que Ryan la levantase

- ¡si! Ryan es ¡súper! Siempre que viene nos lleva al cine, al parque y nos trae mucho regalos- Brennan cogió en brazos a Laura, todos sonrieron- ¡ah! Y gracias señor Seeley, esta muy chula su placa

-de nada Laura-Laura le sonrío y esos ojos café claro se le iluminaron, lo que hizo a Booth pensar- tus ojos me recuerdan a mi madre, los de ellas también eran grises

- y seguro que los de tu papa cafés

-si

-mama dice que los genes de papa y mama se juntan y que ellos deciden que van a dar a cada uno de los bebes, por eso los míos son grises y los de Claudia azules, yo tengo los de papa y ella de mama

-valla, que lista eres

-gracias

- Bueno Camil…- comenzó Brennan

-dime Cam por favor, no me gusta Camil

-vale Cam ¿puedo retirarme? Hoy es mi fecha y las niñas quieren que pase con ellas-

-no hay problema ve, nosotros intentaremos averiguar algo

-vale, muchas gracias-bajo a Laura de sus brazos- niñas, vallan yendo con Ryan al estacionamiento, yo les alcanzo en unos minutos, tengo que recoger mis cosas.

-vale mami, adiós - Se despidió Laura con la mano y el equipo le correspondió

-antes de despedirme ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?- les pidió Claudia

-claro dinos- le invito a seguir Cam

-¿podemos venir otro día? Es que este lugar es súper guay, mi abuela siempre le dijo a mama que ella trabajaría en un buen sitio porque era muy lista y es ¡cierto!, y yo quiero ver todo esto- termino con una sonrisa.

- claro que pueden venir siempre que quieran

-gracias, bueno ya me voy adiós- se despidió

-Un gusto haberle vuelto a ver chicos - se Despidió Ryan

- Lo mismo decimos Ryan y haber si un día de estos quedamos para comer y recordar viejos tiempo y haber si nos cuentan como es que terminaron juntos, por que yo recuerdo que tu estabas loquito por…- Estaba Ángela molestándolo pero fue cortada brutamente por Ryan

-si bueno, haber cuando quedamos aunque yo paro fuera de la ciudad muy seguido, adió chicos, venga niñas vamos al auto- salio con las niñas cogidas de las manos

-nunca me imagine que esos dos acabarían juntos- dijo Cam

-yo creo que ninguno de nosotros nos lo imaginábamos- dijo Booth no muy alegre

- en especial tu primo- le dijo Hodgins

- yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, porque cuando Tempe desapareció sin mas y antes de que ellos se aislaran de nosotros, Ryan siempre ha ido a la escuela cada día claro esta que la que si desapareció después de meses de que se fuera Tempe fue Lisbeth.

**Bueno y aquí les dejo, van haber unos largos y cortos flashbacks en el que se explique todo esto que a pasado, espero que los siguientes capítulos me hayan salido bien porque e dedicado algo de tiempo para esta historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

><p><strong>POV BRENNAN<strong>

Magnifico, todo en uno.

Seguro que mañana van a querer que les explique como es que Ryan es el padre y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo explicarlo, ¡que hago!

Se preguntaran como es que estoy en un lío como este, pues bien todo comenzó tras la desaparición de mis padres y la partida de mi hermano, con 15 años entre a una casa de acogida y en menos de 4 meses visite tres familias, en donde ni una me quería tener porque me quisieran o intentaran conocerme, una me quería como niñera gratis de su pequeña hija de 2 años, si la niña se caía me gritaban, castigaban y algunas veces hasta me pegaron; otra casa solo me querían para que me encargue de cuidar de sus mascotas, y la 3 me querían de sirvienta a 24 horas del día, y no crean que fueron las únicas casas que visite, y mejor ni les cuento lo que pase lo único que les digo, es que en este mundo existe la maldad, y hay tanta gente mala como gente buena, solo hay que saber buscar muy bien.

Pero mi vida cambio cuando un señor de 99 años dejo toda su fortuna para la casa hogar donde yo estaba, este señor había que nosotros no íbamos a ninguna escuela, que entre nosotros nos enseñábamos lo poco que sabíamos pero por los rumores que corrieron en la casa hogar al parecer dejo la fortuna con la condición de que nos mandasen a estudiar al mejor colegio publico que hubiera y así lo hicieron los encargados. Y exactamente fue ahí cuando mi vida cambio.

Ryan, Lisbeth, Nuria y yo nos hicimos amigos de Ángela, Camille, Jack y Seeley; Seeley también era nuevo en la escuela a igual que nosotros y fue el y su grupo los únicos que nos hablaban, los demás al enterarse que éramos huérfano nos evitaban o miraban como bichos raros, ellos nunca lo hicieron.

Al comienzo ni Ryan, ni Lisbeth, ni yo estábamos de acuerdo en juntarnos con el grupo de Ángela, pero a Nuria le gustaba Seeley, siempre suspiraba por Seeley y no paraba de hablar de Seeley, y recuerdo…

**Flashbacks**

Se encontraban Lisbeth, Ryan, Temperance y Nuria hablando con Seeley, Jack, Ángela y Cam. Todos menos Nuria querían irse a otra parte del patio del colegio pero Nuria metía mas y mas conversación en el grupo

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- les dijo Lisbeth

-si, así que Nuria venga nos vamos- le dijo Temperance

-¿estas de guasa? ¿acaso no has mirado lo guapo que esta Seeley de uniforme?- susurro Nuria

-huy Seeley, creo que a Nuria le gustas, dice que estas muy guapo- le molesta Temperance a Nuria

-bueno, pues grac…- se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque en menos de lo que cae un rayo Nuria se había llevado a jalones a Temperance del sitio

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¿ahora que va a pensar?- le reclamaba a Temperance

- se lo dicho porque tu eres muy terca y quieres quedarte todo el día con ellos y antes de venir a esta escuela dijimos que no nos juntaríamos con nadie para evitarnos problemas con Cecilia ¿recuerdas? Y bueno Seeley no va a pensar nada por que los chicos nunca piensan, vez así de fácil- Termino la frase con una pequeña sonrisa

-te odio- le dijo con una sonrisa

- y yo -

**Fin de Flashbacks**

Pero igual lo que hice no sirvió de nada porque al día siguiente encontramos a Nuria charlando de lo mas pancha con Seeley.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BOOTH<strong>

Valla Temperance ya tiene hijos, dos mellizas y con Ryan, quien lo iba a decir, ahora que ha vuelto me han vuelto sentimientos que sentía por ella hace ya unos años, me estaba planteando conquistarla, cuando éramos jóvenes me lo había planteado pero su pequeña amiga Nuria gustaba de mi, me daba mucha gracia ver a Ryan, Lisbeth y Temperance tratar de frenarla, nunca podían pararla, y en una ocasión Nuria me dijo que yo era su amor platónico pero no fue lo único que me dijo

**FLASHBACKS**

- hola Seeley- se acerco Nuria donde Seeley

-hola pequeña ¿Qué tal estas?

- no muy bien

- ¿puedo preguntar porque?

- por que Cecilia castigo a Temperance, por eso no vino hoy a clases

-¿Por qué la castigo?

- porque yo encontré un papelito en el estuche de Tempe y en el papelito Tempe y Lisbeth estaban hablando de ti

- ¿de mi?- pregunto sorprendido pero interesado

-si

- ¿y que decía?

- Lisbeth le preguntaba a Tempe si le gustabas y Tempe decía que no porque tu me gusta a mi pero Lisbeth dijo que yo era muy pequeña y que solo estaba ilusionada contigo y Tempe le respondió que no sabia si gustaba o no de ti, que esta confundida, después de leer me enoje mucho y fui a acusar a Tempe y justo cuando le dije que gustaba de ti entro Cecilia y empezó a preguntar que quien era Seeley y Tempe y yo no dijimos nada pero Cecilia vio el papel y lo leyó- para este entonce la pequeña de Nuria estaba llorando- y le dio una bofetada a Tempe y le dijo que en esa casa no entran zorras y que iba a estar encerrada hasta que aprendiese la lección

- ¿os encierran? - los ojos de Seeley casi se salen de su sitio

-si pero no le digas a nadie por favor, promételo

-vale tranquila lo prometo

- pero Lisbeth tiene razón

- ¿con que?

-con lo que siento por ti, tu eres como mi amor platónico, deberías terminar de conquistar a Temperance, por que estoy segura que ella siente cosas por ti, ella casi nunca comparte sus sentimientos, ella prefiere guardarlos en una parte de su cerebro que no recurra mucho

-lo normal es decir en una parte de su corazón

- ella dice que no lo guarda en su corazón porque luego esos lindos sentimientos son los que le hacen daño, así que lo que hace es olvidarse de ellos

- valla

- como te dije termina de conquistarla y por favor lo que te e contado a nadie ni una palabra, si se entera alguien y llegue a oídos de Cecilia nos van a mandar a distintos destinos y yo quiero quedarme con ellos.

- te prometo que esto no se lo contare a nadie, es un secreto tuyo y mío

-gracias

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios =)<strong>


	3. chapter 3

Cap3

**N.A.- primeramente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, =)**

**Bueno esta historia creo que es un poco confusa pero espero que la entienden con los siguientes capítulos. En los dos o tres siguientes capítulos serán de puros recuerdos del pasado, en los que intento mas o menos unir los lazos de forma que ustedes puedan ir entendiendo la historia.**

**Después de los 2 o 3 capítulos siguientes si tienen alguna duda déjenmelos en los comentario, así podré explicarles, porqué posiblemente se me paso algo aunque espero que no, sinceramente jejejej**

* * *

><p><strong>Un salto al pasado parte 1<strong>

"_Es una hermosa mañana_" piensa la chica mirando la pequeña ventana con rejas del enorme cuarto. ¿Cómo es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba en ese sitio? Su vida había dado una vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Recién llevaba 6 meses allí y ya creía que estaba una eternidad; entonces… ¿Cómo han podido soportar ese infierno todos los niños que viven allí? ¿Acaso se habían acostumbrado?

- Son las seis de la mañana, desde el día de hoy como se les informo desde la semana pasada os vais a levantar a esta hora. Tenéis 45 minutos para poder asearse y dejar tendidas sus camas. A las 6:45 las quiero en orden y en silencio en el comedor para su desayuno. – con esto último Cecilia salio del cuarto de las chicas y así dirigirse al cuarto de los chicos.

-No me gusta usar uniforme- se quejó Lisbeth

- a mi ¡si! Hare nuevos amiguitos y conoceré mucha gente, voy a poder jugar con artos niños - decía muy emocionada la pequeña Nuria de 9 años

- a mí me gusta estudiar y mis padres siempre me dijeron que tenía que ser muy buena en mis estudios si quería llegar hacer alguien en esta vida, así que me da igual usar este uniforme y tu pequeña tienes que estudiar mucho si quieres algún día salir de aquí y saber que puedes valerte por ti mima allí afuera.

- vale, te prometo sacar muy buenas notas - le dedico una linda sonrisa- por cierto tu, Lisbeth y Ryan tienen la misma edad ¿vais a estudiar juntos?

-no lose, pero espero que si

* * *

><p>EN LA ESCUELA<p>

-Un nuevo año que horror- se quejó una chica de cabellos castaños con ondas

-No pienses solo en los estudios piensa en todos los chicos guapos y nuevos que este año entraran- le respondió una morena de cabello lacio hasta la cintura

- Lose… Jack dijo que este año venia su primo a vivir a Washington con su abuelo

- sí y cierto que pena que le haya pasado eso ¿no crees?

- si pobre pero igual fue mejor que el papa los dejara, vivir un año entero solo con tu papa que es alcohólico debe ser muy feo

- sí, pobres

-sí, bueno mi papa nunca me pegaría, dice que soy su princesa- dijo la de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa

-si jajajaja pero recuerda que Jack dijo que no debíamos comentar nada de esto al frente de su primo

- si lo recuerdo- dijeron entrando a la escuela- y también recuerdo del rumor que a rondado desde hace un tiempo de que vienen a la escuela unos chicos de una casa hogar, por lo que comentaron son varios.

-sí, será interesante ver a personas como ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque estoy casi segura que con la presencia de ellos todos aprenderemos que tenemos que valorar más lo que tenemos y a nuestra familia

- haber, acabas de tener un lapsus de empollona- las chicas rieron y fueron hacia la escuela

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUES…<strong>

Fueron directo al aula para ver a Jack y a su primo, las dos tenían mucha curiosidad de verle, por foto se le veía muy bien y muy atractivo y el pequeño hermano no se quedaba atrás.

Entraron al aula…

-Hey! Ange, Cam, les presento a mi primo Seeley Booth- les grito Jack al verlas entrar

-Guauuu te vez mucho mejor en persona que en foto- Le dijo Ángela- Yo soy Ángela Montenegro mucho gusto

- lo mismo digo- le respondió Seeley con una sonrisa

- yo soy Camille Saroyan pero llámame Cam o camil, no me gusta mi nombre pero que le voy hacer ¿no?- le dijo con una sonrisa

- jajaja a mi llámame Seeley

- ¿Qué tal se te da la escuela?- le pregunto Ángela

-malísimo, no se me dan las matemáticas ni la geografía

- pues fíjate que a mí tampoco, a mí me ayuda Camil y Jack- el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos incluyendo los nuevos ya estaban en sus asientos

Después de una presentación de estas típicas que hay el primer día toco el pequeño descansó.

- ¿vamos hablar con los tres chicos?- pregunto Seeley

- no nos van hablar- aseguro Jack

-¿Por qué?

- por que son chicos huérfanos y no hablan con gente como nosotros

-deja de ser idiota, que sean huérfanos no quiere decir que no se quieran juntar con nosotros

- no lo digo por malo primo, pero si quieres pregúntale a Ángela ella tiene un hermano de 9 años y lo adoptaron hace ya tres años

- si y es cierto, no nos van hablar pero podemos intentar, Lance se acostumbro a mi papa a Clara y sus amigos del Cole muy rápido

-vale pues vamos a intentarlo- dijo Camille

-hola - saludaron todos a la vez. Ryan, Lisbeth, Nuria y Temperance callaron en seco.

- hola- saludo Ryan en nombre de sus amigos

- ellos son Camille, Jack, Seeley y yo me llamo Ángela, nos preguntábamos si querían conversar con nosotros un momento

- ya lo hacíamos antes de que ustedes lleguen - respondió Lisbeth

- Lis no seas grosera- le susurro Temperance- gracias por la invitación pero por ahora preferimos estar solos

- claro lo entendemos - le dijo Seeley a Temperance con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago a Temperance, quien inmediatamente al darse cuenta voltio la cara hacia otro lado.

Una semana Después…

- Ángela y su grupo son muy majos, me caen muy bien- dijo Temperance sonriendo

-si a mi también me caen bien, ¿para que voy a mentir? Son muy buena onda- le siguió Ryan

-yo creo que a Temperance le cae mas Seeley, ¿has visto las miraditas que se mandaban cada ratito? - le pregunto Lisbeth a Ryan para molestar a Temperance

- eso no es cierto, apenas miro a Seeley cuando conversamos con todos los chicos- sabia que era mentira pues desde que le hizo sentir esas mariposas en el estomago sintió atracción por el y no había día que no se reprendiera por sentir eso, Seeley era un chico normal, ningún chico querría esta con una chica huérfana.

- claro que si, solo falta un empujecito y veras que no los separa nadie

-tu alucinas

- claro que no, yo digo lo que veo

- Ryan ¿Cómo haces para soportarla?- le miro con cara de angustia mientras veía a Ryan

- simplemente la quiero con un montón - dijo depositando un beso en los labios de Lisbeth, Temperance doblo los ojos y río en voz baja, _ojala algún día yo pueda ser feliz como lo son ellos …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el siguiente capitulo les pondré a Zack, Daisy y Jared, es un capítulos que a mi personalmente me causo un poco de gracia pero no se si a ustedes les guste, espero que si :P<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pido disculpas por la demora, mi ordenador murió, se fue, me dejo aquí solita, aún recuerdo los buenos momentos que pase junto a él (L), el a así como el amor de vida, me a dejado viuda =(, pero como yo soy de las que se casan una sola vez en la vida me casare con otro ordenador espero que pronto jajajajjaa**

**vale estoy delirando les dejo con el siguiente Capitulo =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un salto al pasado Parte II<strong>

A los niños les habían dejado un trabajo en grupo compuesto por seis , por lo que Jared, Nuria, Dayse, Sweets, Zack y Nuria decidieron hacerlo juntos en casa de Lance

Jack y Seeley llevaron a Jared y Zack (vivía al lado de la casa de Hodgins)a casa de Ángela para el trabajo que tenían que hacer los niños, a los minutos que Seeley y Jack llegaron tocaron el timbre.

-hola chicos – Les saluda Cam cuando les ve

-veo que a ti también te han mandado como niñera- rio Seeley

- pues ya vez

- pero esta niña no es mi hermana y ya me hace doler la cabeza con ella siempre tengo jaquecas –

- venga Daisy los chicos te esperan – Ángela invito a pasar a Daisy al cuarto de Lance y como no era la primera vez que a invitaba no le indico el camino

-está bien, ya subo pero… ¿antes me das algo de tomar? Es que mi linda primita no me ha dado de beber nada – decía sin respirar la pequeña Daisy

-está bien vamos para la cocina

- ¿Cami les ha contado que me quedare con ella un mes o más? Mis padres han viajado por tiempo indefinido tienen que ir a varios países y como ya comencé las clases me han dicho que puedo quedarme con mi prima eso es estupendo pero algunas veces no me resulta muy satisfactorio porque cami se encierra en su cuarto con llave y no me deja entrar, le digo a mi tía pero mi tía dice que sería mejor que lea un libro que eso agiliza mi cerebro pero yo ya no quiero que mi cerebro valla a mas para mi edad me ha dicho el profesor que es mucho más que los demás- dijo todo esto muy rápido sin dar tiempo a nadie a decir algo

- pero Zack también es un buen alumno y también sabe muchas cosas como tú, lo único que a ustedes dos los diferencian es que tu no dejas de hablar nunca y él es mucho más callado- le dijo Camile mientras que esa terminaba de beber su zumo

-hay primita aunque te quejes muchas veces de mí, sé que cuando no estoy en tu casa me echas de menos y como están tus amigos no vas a decirme que me quieres – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Lance

-¿esa es tu prima?- le pregunto Seeley sorprendido

-sí y es un dolor de cabeza

Algunos pocos minutos más tarde llego Tempe con Nuria.

Al ver que no tenían nada que hacer mientras los chicos hacían el trabajo decidieron ver la última película de Harry Potter.

-Ojala la magia existiera – dijo Jack al acabar la película

-la magia no existe pero si hay algo que se le parece- dijo Temperance y todos la miraron para que siguiera- la telequinesis, con la telequinesis se pueden mover cosas y es real aunque el 97% de la población no se inmota por dicha habilidad, unos lo toman como mentira y otros ni se paran a pensarlo, la telequinesis proviene de la parte interior del cerebro ya que no puede empujar objetos con la mente si no lo que la telequinesis hace – fue cortada por una voz de atrás

- es quitar la gravedad del objeto haciendo así su fácil desplazamiento con la mente – dijo Zack

- la telequinesis proviene del Griego **tele** que significa A DISTANCIA **y****quinesis** que significa CON LA MENTE – le siguió Daisy

- la posee todo ser humano solo que muchos no sabemos cómo usarlo- termino Zack

-¿Cómo saben eso?- dijo un tanto sorprendida

- libros- dijeron los dos niños

- valla, sois unos pequeños genios- dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello a Zack

- si que lo somos, somos muy inteligentes, somos los primeros de la clase y yo creo que deberían aumentarnos un año más, ya que nuestra capacidad es mucho más adelantada que nuestros compañeros y si estuviéramos en el nivel que debiéramos no estaríamos desperdiciando tanto tiempo en cosas que ya sabe…- pero fue cortada por Temperance

-eh! niña tranquila si respiras es mejor, y aunque te entendí, te recomiendo que respires antes de hablar y que dejes de darles tantas vueltas a algo que quedo claro con una o dos palabra

- si lo sé, hablo demasiado pero no lo puedo evitar, igual muchas gracias por tu consejo pero es inevitable en mí, incluso mi madre dice que empecé hablar cuando tenía un año edad y dice que ya decía varias palabras y que…- de nuevo fue cortada por Temperance,

-olvida mi comentario que me estás haciendo dar dolor de cabeza- se voltio a donde los chicos- ¿Quién es?

-es mi prima- dijo haciendo una mueca Camile

- oh! Lo siento yo no sabía, habla demasiado- dijo un poco avergonzada pensando que Camile se sentiría mal

-si lo sé y yo también lo siento, siento tenerla que escuchar siempre hablar sin parar- todos rieron

- a mí no me parece graciosos, a nosotros los niños nos hacen daño al callarnos de ese modo, nos quitan la confianza para hablar – dijo la sabionda de Daisy

- Pues estaría bien que a ti te quitasen un poco de esa confianza que tienes- dijo Jared metiéndose - me haces doler la cabeza con tantas de esas cosas que hablas- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza

- pero a mí me gusta escucharte – dijo Lance mirándola embobado con ojitos brillosos y una sonrisa boba

- oooo nononono- interrumpió Ángela alarmada -no la quiero como cuñada, lo siento cami pero eso significaría tenerla más seguido en mi casa y puede que le contagie a mi pequeño eh indefenso hermanito lo de parlotear y hablar…

Todos los chicos reían de la reacción de Ángela.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN ALLI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, TUBE QUE VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR POR EL "MARIVILLOSO2 HERMANO QUE TENGO, : BORRO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENIA EN EL ORDENADOR, MI ORDENADOR SE HA IDO AL CIELO, POR FAVOR UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO POR EL, SE MERESE RESPETO Y AMOR POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVO CONMIGO Y ME PERMITIO ESCRIBIR LAS HISTORIAS DE BONES, CHARLAR, VER LOS ESTRENOS Y ADELANTOS DE BONES…<strong>

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS =)**


	5. El grupo empieza a desintegrarse

**Bueno este capítulo no me salió muy bien, el que ya tenía hecho estaba mucho mejor : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Un salto al pasado III<strong>

**El Grupo empieza a desintegrarse…**

POV BRENNAN

-¡Lis! ¡Tempe! ¡Lis!- entro Nuria llorando al dormitorio

- ¿Qué te pasa Nuria? ¿Por qué lloras?- nos acercamos preocupadas

- Es que, es que, acabo de escuchar a Cecilia hablando con…- empezó a llorar mas

- ven acá cálmate y termina de contarnos- le abrazo para que se calme

- Cecilia está hablando con mi tía – Lisbeth y yo estamos en shock

- ¿te refieres a esa tía, hermana de tu papa que vivía en Italia?- le pregunta Lisbeth

- si me refiero a ella, vino a por mí, por fin me encontró, por fin- se abrazó a nosotras

- ¿ya hablaste con ella?

-no, pero seguro que Cecilia ya debe de estar viniendo para llevarme

Siquiera uno de nosotros ya recupero a su familia, Nuria se lo merece, es una niña muy tierna y muy buena, tengo ganas de llorar y de decirle que no se valla y que se quede con nosotras que la echare de menos pero eso seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte, ella debe de ser feliz y yo como una persona mayor debo de ver lo mejor para ella.

-Venga enana sécate esas lágrimas y ponte más linda para cuando veas a tu tia

- Les voy a extrañar mucho, ¿estaremos en contacto?- nos pregunta y veo en su mirada miedo

-claro que sí, siempre que podamos te llamaremos

- ¿lo prometen?

- lo prometemos- respondimos al unísono.

Cecilia llego a por ella y a la vez le hizo recoger sus cosas, desde que salió por esa puerta nos dijimos adiós porque todos sabemos que no nos volveremos a ver.

Han pasado ya dos semanas y aún sigo extrañándola, extraño sus sonrisas y sus abrazos.

* * *

><p>En la escuela<p>

**-**hola chicos, les vengo a invitar este sábado a mi casa- llego Ángela a donde estaba el grupo

- ¿y eso? Pensé que saldríamos, como es tu cumple- le respondió Seeley

-sí, pero he decidido hacer una pijamada mixta, mi hermano no estará porque estará en tu casa- dijo señalando a Jack- así que tenemos la casa solo para nosotros, eso quiere decir, karaoke, emborrachera, música a full, e t c e t c e t c ¿se apuntan o no?– termino de explicar con una sonrisa

- me parece genial, seeley y yo obvio que nos apuntamos- respondió seeley

- yo también me apunto

- ¿y ustedes chicos vienen?-

- no lo creo- respondió Ryan

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ángela desanimada

- es que no creo que Cecilia nos deje

- aunque quizás solo pueda ir uno de nosotros, porque sería fácil cubrirle- dijo Lisbeth

- pero no sería lo mismo- le respondió Temperance

-podemos intentarlo, venga Tempe ve tú, Ryan y yo te cubrimos

- no creo que sea buena idea

- venga que será la única vez que te cubramos- le dijo con una sonrisa Ryan

- ¿estáis seguros?

- claro que si

- pues vale voy

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasara en la fiesta? ¿Cecilia se enterara? :S<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios, les dejado dos capítulos casi seguidos**

**Espero sus comentarios para poder saber que debo seguir colgando esta historia =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pido disculpas por retraso y espero que me quede bien el capitulo, también pido disculpas si se me paso alguna falta ortográfica o alguna palabra. Y gracias por sus comentarios**

-Ryan, por fin llegas- le abrazo desconsolada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado llorando? Estas temblando- Ryan le sigue abrazando y ella empieza a separarse lentamente de el.

- hay… hay un problema- dice tartamudeando

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo retraso de una semana, me hice la prueba hoy por la mañana y salió que estoy de dos semanas ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Ryan empieza a palidecer

-¿Estas segura?

- si

- no te preocupes, vamos a salir de esta

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta? Faltan siete meses para que tu cumplas los 18 y 10 para que yo los cumpla.

-no lo sé, ya buscaremos una solución; ahora solo intenta calmarte- estuvieron un largo tiempo abrazados.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irme a casa de Ánge, ya deje hecho todo lo que me tocaba y estaré aquí mañana lo antes posible, lo prometo- les dijo Temperance a Lisbeth y Ryan

-Vale y no te preocupes que nosotros te cubrimos

- vale pero ya saben que cualquier cosa me llaman al número de Ángela

-si ya lo sabemos pero eso es solo si es algo emergente porque no podemos estar entrando tan seguido a coger el teléfono de Cecilia, se daría cuenta- le aclaro Ryan

- si lo se

- entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos

- adiós y diviértete

Ni uno de estos chicos se imaginaba lo que les esperaba

_**¿sera que las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos pasan siempre factura? ¿habra alguna cosa que hagamos sin el permiso de nuestros padres, abuelos o tutores que no nos espere al regreso una factura? ¿Por qué nuestras vidas tienen que cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Algunas veces cambian de mejor a peor y otras de peor a mejor, pero lo que siempre debemos tener muy claro es que por mas que dejemos de pensar por unos segundos, minutos o horas debemos intentar pensar en lo que hacemos porque lo que hoy hacemos nos pasara las facturas tarde o temprano y algunas veces serán facturas buenas y otras serán facturas que lamentaremos quizás muchos años.**_

**POV TEMPERANCE**

-¡Por fin llegas!- exclamo Ángela

-si siento llegar tarde- le contesto

- no te preocupes que recién acabamos de pedir las pizzas- me dice Camille sonriendo

-vale, ¿entonces que aremos?

Mientras buscábamos en el salón una película de terror encontramos en un costado un juego (just dance3)de Lance, Cam opto por que juguemos un rato a ese juego pues ella decía que era muy divertido nos lo pasamos jugando como niños pequeños, aunque no tanto porque nos llevamos cervezas al salón y mientras jugamos, ganábamos y perdíamos, no nos controlamos en el como tomábamos.

Cuando me di cuenta Ángela y Cam estaban demasiadas borrachas, busque con la mirada a Jack y el pobre estaba dormido babeando en el mueble y asustada busco a Seeley y para mi sorpresa él no estaba borracho o bueno si lo estaba pero no tanto como ellos.

-Están borrachos- le susurre

-tú también

-un poco pero me sostengo en pie, mírales a ellos, ellos están asta por los suelos

-si tienes razón

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte

- a Camille y ánge llevémosles al dormitorio de ánge y a Jack llevémosle al de invitados

-¿y donde dormimos nosotros?, bueno yo no tengo sueño que digamos pero…

-bueno si tubo tienes sueño y yo tampoco podemos quedarnos a platicar por un momento aquí abajo después de que les acostemos ¿no?

- de acuerdo, pero ayúdame a llevarlas

Una vez terminado de llevar a los chicos a su destino los dos se quedaron en el salón, cada uno con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-mañana van a tener una buena resaca

- ¿y nosotros?- le pregunto asustada, siempre escuche decir que las resacas eran feas

-nosotros también pero no tanto como ellos

- ¿Por qué no me tranquiliza eso?- Seeley se rio

-¿y bien que hacemos?- me pregunta

-no se…, conversemos de algo ¿te parece?

-vale, ¿de qué conversamos?

-yo puse la idea, pon tu el tema

-vale, de recuerdos bonitos de nuestra infancia, ya sabes las travesuras

-jajaja, ¿fuiste muy travieso?

-solo a veces

- ¿y que hacías?

-cuando era pequeño y mi madre hacia las galletas con chispas de chocolate no le gustaba que nadie las tocase hasta que sea la hora de la cena, las comíamos junto con el chocolate, pero yo no podía aguantarme las ganas así que entraba de concluyas a la cocina y me sacaba cinco, yo pensaba que cinco eran pocas y nadie las notaria, pero me equivocaba, a la hora de tomar el té mi madre preguntaba: ¿Quién se ha comido las galletas? Yo miraba a mi padre y le decía: Vez papa te dije que no las cogieras y las cogiste, ahora mama se va a enojar

-jajajaja y tu madre se lo creía

-no sé, nunca me regaño y regañaba a mi papa

-jaja que gracioso

-si pero allí yo tendría unos seis años- se quedaron en silencio- bien te toca

-bueno yo cuando tenía nueve mi hermano tenía 14, íbamos a la misma escuela así que yo me enteraba de lo que hacia mi hermano, un día en el recreo mi hermano se peleó con un chico y para el entonces mis amigas y yo queríamos ir al parque de diversiones, a la salida de la escuela le dije a mi hermano que había visto la pelea el me dijo que no le contase a nuestros padres que sería un secreto pero como sabía que mis padres no me dejarían ir sola con mis amigas sin un adulto pues decidí chantajear a mi hermano

-¿le chantajeaste? ¿Cómo?

- le dije que hacíamos un trato, yo no le decía nada a nuestros padres si el me daba 30 dólares y me llevaba al parque de diversiones me dejaba allí y volvía a por mí a las 10 de la noche pero que tampoco debían enterarse mis padres

- ¿acepto?

-si pero mis papas se decidieron por salir a dar una vuelta por la plaza y encontraron allí a mi hermano con sus amigos, cuando les dijo mis padres fueron a por mí y al llegar a casa nos castigaron a los dos, yo sin salir a pasear con mis amigas y el también sin salir con sus amigos y sin video juegos

-valla

-sí, pero valió la pena, porque allí nos encontramos con el chico que me gusta y fue cuando me dieron el primer beso, claro cuando Russ se enteró me empezó a vigilar mucho

-jajaja, valla y donde está tu hermano ahora, porque si tú tienes 17 dentro de un tiempo 18 tu hermano debe de tener 21 o 22 si no me equivoco

-no sé dónde está, después de que mis padres desaparecieron él también se fue- el salón quedo en un inmenso silencio

-lo siento mucho

- ya no me importa, si el se fue, fue porque no me quería tanto como él decía- se empezó a levantar para irse al dormitorio con las chicas pero Seeley la cogió del brazo y ella cayo al mueble muy cerca de él, sus rostros quedaron cerca y fueron acercándose cada vez más, podían sentir las respiraciones del otro hasta que sus labio se….

**BUENO ALLI ESTA EL CAPITULO, CREO QUE UNOS 3 O 4 CAPITULOS MAS ACABO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =)**


	7. M no apto para menores

sus labios se tocaron….

Comenzaron con besos torpes, poco a poco sus labios fueron acoplándose al otro y cada vez con mayor rapidez, eran besos fuertes, apasionados y difíciles de describir. La boca de Seeley de estar en la boca de Temperance paso a estar en el cuello, fueron echándose en el pueblo poco quedando Seeley encima de Temperance

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto Seeley

-si- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

- ¿lo has hecho antes?- ella niega la cabeza- y ¿estas segura que quieres?

-si

Seeley por experiencia sabía que si quería ella disfrutase de su primera vez tenía que prepararla, pues si no le haría doler.

Empezó a besarle el cuello de nuevo, luego subió hasta sus labios de nuevo mientras buscaba el ras del polo para poder quitárselo y no se puede decir que ella no cooperaba pues ella también le empezó a quitar el polo, una vez quitado los polos Seeley se quedó observando los pechos de esta, Temperance tenía un poco de vergüenza de que Seeley le mirase así, pero cuando Seeley empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos esa vergüenza fue siendo sustituida poco a poco por mariposas en todo el cuerpo, luego de masajear solo uno empezó a masajear con las dos manos los dos pechos de esta y luego de unos pocos minutos o se podrían decir segundos a masajearlos empleando la boca para succionarle así provocando que Temperance gimiera de placer.

Después de un rato de jugar con sus pechos empezó a bajar hasta los pantalones, levantando la mirada como pidiendo permiso para poder quitárselos

-si…- dijo casi en un suspiro entre lo que había experimentado hasta ahora con Seeley y sus pechos y ahora con lo que le iba a quitar los pantalones estaba nerviosa y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Seeley empezó a quitarle lentamente los pantalones pero al bajarlos lo suficiente para ver las bragas de esta, se dio cuenta que esta húmeda lo que hizo que se excitase mas y haciendo que mecánicamente él también se bajase los pantalones y quedase solo en calzoncillos, al terminar de quitarle los pantalones a Temperance empezó a quitarle las bragas, luego empezó subió hasta el obligo y poco a poco fue bajando haciendo que Temperance se desesperase

-Bajaaaa, bajaaa- gimió

- ¿hasta dónde?- decidió jugar un rato pero se sorprendió cuando Temperance le cogió la cabeza y la acerco a su parte

-hasta ahí

Seeley empezó a hacer su trabajo empezando por hacerle abrir las piernas […] lamiendo primero los labios mayores, seguido por los menores con cuidado de no tocar el clítoris para que cuando empiece a jugar con él, ella puede sentir mucho más placer. Cuando vio que ya era hora de hacerle sentir mucho más placer empezó a jugar con su clítoris

-oh… Seeley… Seeley…..- empezó a jadear ella, levantando las caderas hacia la boca de el, intentando tener más placer

-¿te gusta?

-si… sigue…, sigue…

Una vez que Seeley pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada subió de nuevo hasta su boca.

-ya es hora, voy a entrar en ti- le miro a los ojos y ella solo pudo asentir -no te pongas nerviosa ni asustes ¿vale?

- ¿me va a doler?

-no estoy seguro, si te duele me dices- ella asintió y Seeley empezó a besarle de nuevo los labios mientras empezaba a entrar en ella, cuando Temperance le sintió le mordió por impulso el labio a Seeley

-¿te duele?- preguntó preocupado

- un poco- dijo sintiendo vergüenza, pero al sentir que Seeley intentaba salir de ella, se aferró un poco más- No deseo que pares, no ahora

- No puedo dañarte- el no quería salir pero tampoco podía dañarla

- Solo fue un momento ahora me siento mejor- y al tiempo que dijo esto, empujo.

Una vez habiendo entrando, el no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía, ero como si perteneciera a ese lugar, junto a ella, y al notar que ya no la dañaba empezó a salir y entrar lentamente de ella y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad haciendo que Temperance se corriera primero y el siguiéndole. Luego salió de ella quedando apoyado en sus codos para no aplastarla.

Se recostó junto a él, y después de un corto periodo de silencio decidió que tenía que decir algo.

-guau! Nunca creí que fuera tan… tan… no sé cómo describirlo

- si lo sé! Talvez deveríamos repetir esto mas seguido

- No lo se, no crees que soy muy inexperta?

- no te voy a mentir, he estado con otras mujeres, pero nunca como tu

Y solo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que esto era más que solo sexo, algo más que meterse en la cama de otra más, que esto era algo que involucraba sus almas.

Al darse cuenta ella empezó a besarle frenéticamente haciendo que cambiasen de posición quedando ella encima de él. Se agacho hasta los labios de este y este no pudo evitar fijarse como los pechos de esta también bajaban con ella así que mientras esta le besaba él jugaba con los pechos empezando a excitarse de nuevo. Temperance al ver de nuevo el pene erecto decidió hacer que este le penetrara pero esta vez mandando ella, empezó a subir y bajar ella mientras que el al sentir placer y ver esos tremendos pechos revolotear se excitaba cada vez más y más y en uno sin previstos Temperance se encontraba de nuevo bajo el y el la penetraba fuerte y velozmente haciendo que después se volviesen a correr.

Entre la borrachera y el cansancio de hacer ejercicios quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados.

**8am**

El teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar haciendo que Temperance se levantase, esta aturdida por el sueño y el dolor de cuerpo que tenía empieza a sentir unos brazos abrazándola por la cintura, voltea a ver el rostro de susodicho y nada más y nada menos se topa con cara de Seeley. _Oh__no,__no,__no,__no__me__digas__que__te__acostaste__con__él,__no__lo__puedo__creer,__¿Qué__hago?__¿Qué__hago?_ Y de nuevo vuelve a escuchar el teléfono sonar, decide por salirse despacio de los brazos de Seeley y contestar el teléfono antes de que Ángela y los demás lo escuchen, bajen y los vean desnudos a los dos.

-halo- dudo un poco en saludar

-hola Tempe soy yo Lisbeth, tienes que venir ya, intenta entrar sigilosa y metete por la ventana de nuestro baño, allí vas a encontrar una bolsa con ropa vístete con esa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- hay un par de señores que están preguntando por ti y ahorita mismo les han dicho que tienen que esperar hasta las nueve para que la directora y Cecilia les atiendan. Cecilia ya vino a buscarte y le he dicho que te has levantado temprano y como no podías dormir saliste a correr, así que apúrate el resto de explicaciones te las doy cuando llegues

-vale, estoy en camino- Seeley escucho decir a Temperance "estoy en camino" y se levanto

- ¿estás en camino? ¿A dónde?- pregunto curioso

- a la casa hogar, Lisbeth es la que acaba de llamar

-¿y que dice?- ell sigue preguntando y ella respondiendo mientras los dos se van vistiendo

-que hay dos personas que han ido a la casa hogar preguntando por mi y que Cecilia ya epezo a pregutnar por mi

-¿te acopaño?

-no, tengo que ir sola- fue al año se hizo una coleta – me voy, le das estas explicaciones a Ángela y a los demás y bueno el lunes nos vemos- cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta de la casa le vino a la mente lo que había pasado – ah y Seeley no digas nada de lo que paso… ya sabes … en el salón

-no lo are

-adios

**Si estos dos muchachos hubieran sabido que ese adiós que se daban era para siempre seguro que hubieran intentado estar juntos, pero por algo el destino lo hizo asi, por el destino decidió separarlos y de esto seguro que sacaran una o varias buenas lecciones...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero realmente sus comentarios<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, pido disculpas por no haber publicado antes, este capítulo es demasiado largo espero que no esté muy pesado e intentado poner los mayores detalles en este capítulo y bueno gracias por los comentarios y a los que le también leen la historia =) gracias**

* * *

><p>Temperance llego a la casa hogar a las 8:45 trepando la reja trasera con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entro con cuidado al baño y como le dijo Lisbeth allí estaba la ropa, se ducho y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue al encuentro de Lisbeth.<p>

-¿Qué señores están reclamando por mi?- le pregunta Temperance sentándose en la cama junto a ella

-No sé sus nombres ni nada pero son más o menos ya de edad, seguro que ya deben de estar conversando

-bueno luego lo sabremos ahora tengo que contarte algo importante- le dijo sería

-¿qué ha pasado?

-yo y Seeley lo hemos hecho- Lisbeth se quedo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- di algo

-valla, no me lo esperaba, pero… haber… lo hicisteis ¿en donde?

-en el sofá

- ¿cómo sucedió?- Temperance le miro- me explico mejor, que fue lo que los llevo ya sabes a hacerlo

- estábamos borrachos pero no tanto, Ángela, Jack y Camille estaba muy borrachos así que los llevamos a los dormitorios para que puedan descansar nosotros regresamos al salón, conversamos un momento de repente nos besamos y una cosa llevo a la otra y ya te imaginaras como terminamos.

-¿y… que tal estuvo?

-sinceramente no lo sé porque nunca lo hecho con otro chico pero a mi parecer fue fantástico- termino con una sonrisa

-¿y ahora son novios?- pregunto emocionada

-no lo sé, él no me lo pidió solo sucedió esto, pero lo hablaremos mañana, quedamos en hacerlo

-¡que emoción! Pero si lo vuelven hacer ya sabes tienen que usar protección

- oh dios santo- Temperance palideció al instante que dijo protección – no… recuerdo que hayamos usado…

- intenta recordarlo- le dijo Lisbeth preocupada pero al instante se puso triste

-¿Por qué lloras?- se le acerco Temperance al verle derramar lágrimas

-no… es nada tranquila- intento tranquilizarla

- sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?- Lisbeth asintió con la cabeza- entonces cuéntame lo que te pasa

- estoy embarazada- se abrazo fuertemente en Temperance

-¿Qué?- a Temperance también se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas

- lo que escuchaste y no sé qué hacer y lo peor es que cuando nazca seguro que me lo van a quitar y lo mandaran a otro sitio y a Ryan y a mí nos separaran ¿Cómo haremos para volver a estar juntos?, será imposible- no dejaba de llorar

-tranquila, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

- es que ahora no hay solución, la única solución sería abortar pero para eso necesito la autorización de un adulto y yo no quiero abortar, porque este bebe es de Ryan y él me quiere y yo a el

-sshhh tranquila, siempre hay una solución, no se… podemos escaparnos los tres, nos iremos a otra ciudad y trabajaremos

- nunca permitiría que arruines tu vida por mi culpa

- ¿y permitirías que me quede sin ustedes que son mi familia?

-claro que no, aparte tú tienes razón siempre hay una solución- le sonrió- te quiero

-y yo a ti, y nunca, escúchame muy bien, nunca dudes en contarme o pedirme algo, siempre te voy a apoyar

-gracias- las dos amigas se abrazaron pero al sentir unos pasos provenientes del pasillo se secaron las lágrimas e intentaron disimular su tristeza

- Temperance Brennan han venido a buscarte- le informo Cecilia

-ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Lisbeth quien solo contesto con un asentimiento

* * *

><p>-aquí les traigo a Temperance<p>

-Por fin te hemos encontrado, hemos estado buscándote a ti y a tu hermano- dijeron abrazándola

- disculpen pero no les conozco- les dijo con educación

-nosotros somos los padres de tu madre

-¿Qué? ¿Sabéis algo de ellos? ¿Los han encontrado? ¿Han vuelto?- dijo con esperanza

- lo siento mi niña no sabemos nada de ellos, nosotros venimos por ti, para llevarte a vivir con nosotros

-no puedo- era cierto no podía, ella no podía dejar a Lisbeth sola con la situación que tenia

-¿Por qué?

- porque no puedo

-lo siento señorita pero eso no es una consulta ellos son tu familia y si te quieren llevar te iras y punto- dijo Cecilia con voz severa

-¿nos puede dejar a solas?- pregunto el caballero, Cecilia asintió y se retiro

- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Acaso no quieres venirte con nosotros? ¿Nosotros te podemos dar educación mucho mejor que esta, vivimos en un pueblo no muy conocido pero también hay colegios y cuando ingreses a la universidad podrás venirte para la ciudad, iras a la universidad que tu elijas? ¿No quieres tener un buen futuro?

- claro que sí, pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, son mis mejores amigos y ellos están pasando por algo difícil, ellos me necesitan

-¿Por qué no nos platicas del problema? Quizás nosotros podemos ayudarles- le dijo con una dulce voz la abuela, voz que hizo que Temperance confiase en ella

- ¿prometen no contarle a nadie?

- te lo prometemos- y lo decían en serio, no lo contarían, tenía que ganarse la confianza de Temperance, pues ellos para ella eran desconocidos así que si ella les contaba era porque en realidad los necesitaba

- mis amigos…. Ellos… están esperando a un hijo, mi amiga esta embaraza y no sabe qué hacer

- ¿Por qué no le dicen a las personas de aquí?, seguro que les pueden ayudar

-no, ellos quieren a su bebe, si se lo dicen a Cecilia o la encargada de nosotros los separaran y cuando él bebe nazca lo entregaran en adopción, ellos no quieren perder a su bebe y no quieren separarse

- ¿pero tu como piensas ayudarles?

-no se… pero no puedo dejarles- se quedaron en un sumito silencio, silencio que basto para que el cerebro de Temperance trabajara a mil- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-yo he leído en libros que antiguamente se daba a luz en sus respectivas casas y que la mujeres sabían cómo ayudar a otras mujeres a dar a luz ¿tú sabes? ¿Alguna vez has ayudado a alguien? Sin cuestiones de ofender, no pienses que te estoy llamando vieja, solo digo que quizás tú mama o no se…- su abuela la callo

- yo si he ayudado a un par de mujeres hace años a dar a luz pero…

- entonces ¿tu podrís ayudar a mi amiga?- le pregunto esperanzada

- yo no puedo adoptar a tres chicos, no tengo el dinero suficiente para adoptarlos

- ¿pero si ella te lo pidiera más adelante tu… le ayudarías?- la señora al ver la cara de su nieta, al ver esa cara que solo había visto por dos fotos en su vida de ella, una foto de cuando era un bebe recién nacido y otra cuando tenía tres años, al ver la carita de preocupación que ahora le ponía no podía negarse, no podía darle un no por respuesta, miro a su marido y este solo asintió en aprobación

-claro que si aparte Leo es médico y podría hacerle los estudios necesario antes del parto

- ¿tienes teléfono en casa?- les pregunto

-si

- ¿me lo puedes dar?- la señora le anoto el numero en un papel a Temperance peor antes de dárselo

-¿pero te vendrás con nosotros? Si no, no hay trato, y no es que te quiera obligar a que vengas con nosotros pero de verdad que eres importante para nosotros y una vez hace muchos años cuando tu solo tenía 3 meses de edad y tu hermano 4 tu madre dijo que si algún día yo me enterara que algo había sucedido con ella que no dudase en buscarte, dijo que te buscase si era necesario baja cada piedra que hay en este mundo, hace más de 7 meses que a mis oídos llego que ellos habían desaparecido, que no había rastro de ella ni de tu padre, así que aquí estamos

-gracias, y si me voy con ustedes pero recuerda ayudaras a mi amiga

- trato hecho

Temperance entro al dormitorio y vio a Ryan sentado en la cama abrazando a Lisbeth

* * *

><p>-chicos…<p>

-¿Quiénes eran?- le pregunto Lisbeth interesada

-ellos son mis abuelos, han venido por mi

- ¿te vas?

-sí, pero no te pongas triste por favor, porque ya tengo una idea para ya sabes, el bebe

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto esperanzada

-sí, de verdad

- ¿Cuál es la idea?- pregunto Ryan

- mi abuela ha ayudado a dos personas a dar a luz le pregunte si te podía ayudar y dijo que si

- mejor cuéntanos la idea completa porque con eso no te entiendo nada

-vale- respiro- tienes que mantener tu embarazo escondido, mínimo los cinco o 6 primeros meses

-¿crees que nadie se va a dar cuenta cuando mi panza empiece a crecer?

-usa poleras anchas desde ahora, no te esfuerces en hacer educación física y algunas veces di que no puedes hacer y no muestres tus antojos en público intenta controlarte así nadie se dará cuenta de tu estado, no se tu ve lo que haces pero que nadie se entere

- ¿no podemos hablar con tus abuelos para que nos expliquen cómo son esta cosas que se experimentan durante el embarazo?

- yo creo que sí, pero primero ayúdenme a guardar la ropa en la bolsa y nos reunimos con ellos ¿vale? pero antes les digo el resto del plan, como les dije a los cinco o seis meses ustedes tienen que escaparse y tomar el bus hacia el pueblo de mi abuela

-pero si Cecilia nos quiere encontrar le será muy fácil porque en el estacionamiento de Buses hay cámaras

-¿podrías intentar no ser tan negativa? Tempe está intentando ayudarnos Lis, si queremos estar juntos con nuestro bebe tendremos que pasar por estas cosas- Le dijo Ryan

- del cómo van a pasar desapercibidos para las cámaras del estacionamiento de buses lo pensamos un poco antes de que llegue la hora ¿está bien?- los dos asintieron- entonces los dos o tres últimos meses lo pasareis con mi abuela y conmigo

- ¿y tu abuela nos dejara quedarnos?

-sí, se le ve en la cara que es muy maja

-¿pero no la podríamos meter en un lio si Cecilia nos encuentra?- pregunto Ryan

- no lo creo, porque ¿tu solo dime cuantos niños huérfanos como nosotros están en la calle porque se han escapado de la casa hogar que les asignaron? Y cuando les ven no intentan ni atraparlos ni llevárselos con ellos, más bien pasan, y si Cecilia nos trae o les trae podemos contar a las autoridades lo que ella hace aquí con nosotros, puedo mostrar la cicatriz que tengo en el brazo y ustedes mostrar el cuarto en el que nos encierra tenemos las pruebas suficientes si algo ocurre, pero no creo que ha Cecilia le interese buscarnos o buscarles, lo que ella quiere es deshacerse de nosotros.- para esto terminaron de meter la ropa en la bolsa

-tienes razón, entonces vamos a que tu abuela le explique a Lisbeth

* * *

><p>-Abuela Lisbeth quiere preguntarte unas cosas<p>

- ¿Cómo que cosas Lisbeth?- pregunto Cecilia seria, Lisbeth se quedó muda

-Cosas Cecilia, pero ¿puede ser en privado?- dijo Temperance

- claro que si chicos, Cecilia ¿nos permite?- le pregunto la abuela de Temperance

-claro- Cecilia salió

-supongo que tú eres la jovencita que tiene ese problema- Lisbeth asintió un poco avergonzada- siéntete en confianza ¿Qué me querían preguntar?

- es que… quería saber cuáles son ya sabe las fases o lo que se experimenta en un embarazo, no quiero que Cecilia ni nadie se entere y para ocultarlo quiero saber cuáles son los cambios que mi cuerpo y mi actitud van a tener

-vale, pues ya sabes, el estómago empezara a hincharse, hay personas a las que la barriga es pequeña hay veces que ni se nota que están embarazadas o que cuando tienen 9 meses se les ve como de 6 y cuando tienen 6 meses se les ve como de tres pero también hay personas a las que si se les es notable el embarazo, esperemos que tu caso sea el primero…- así siguió explicándole a la chiquilla

-gracias señora- dijo muy agradecida, ahora solo tenía que hacer lo que la señora y Tempe les habían dicho

-de nada, les deseo mucha suerte y si tienen algún problema ya saben que pueden llamarnos

- sí, me olvidaba aquí está el numero – Temperance les entregó el papel con el número de teléfono

-gracias Tempe, te vamos a echar de menos

- y yo a ustedes, cuídense mucho y llámenme por cualquier cosa- se abrazaron

- que tengas mucha suerte

- gracias y ustedes también

Con esto Temperance y sus abuelos salieron de este lugar, Temperance solo rogaba que todo saliese bien con Lisbeth y Ryan…

* * *

><p><strong>Tres meses después…<strong>

**-**abuela… - se acercó Tempe en donde su abuela estaba sentada

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-yo… tengo algo que decirte- la pobre tenia cara de preocupación y triste

-está bien mi niña dime- Temperance se había acostumbrado muy rápido a su nueva vida con sus abuelos, la señora ya se imaginaba lo que Temperance tenía que decirle

-yo… yo…- le empezaron a brotar las lágrimas- tengo un retraso de 3 meses, se suponía que tenía que bajarme días después de que me vine con vosotros pero nada, pensé que quizás era el cambio de clima así que no me preocupe el segundo mes pero ahora, este mes nada y no dejo de vomitar todas las mañanas, en la escuela en la hora del almuerzo no dejo de tener nauseas, también tengo muchos mareos abuela estoy muy asustada- dicho y hecho su abuela ya sabia

- imagino que ya sabes que es lo que te provoca esas cosas ¿verdad?- Temperance asintió- ¿sabes de quién es?- Temperance asintió- ¿acaso en esa casa hogar o en la escuela no les han hablado de cómo y con que deben protegerse?- le pregunto con una voz muy suave, sabia que en este momento su nieta necesitaba su apoyo

- si en la escuela pero… te juro que solo lo hice una vez y solo paso, no nos dimos ni cuenta

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Es Seeley un amigo

-¿quieres llamarle e informarle de… ya sabes?-Temperance negó

-no, le arruinaría la vida, yo no quiero arruinarle la vida

-¿y tú qué? Primeramente ¿tú quieres tener a ese bebe?

-no lo sé, tengo miedo, yo… soy un joven abuela, yo no sabría cómo criar y cuidar a un bebe

- sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de tu abuelo ¿verdad?

- ¿de verdad me apoyarías?

-claro que si

-yo no sé lo que quiero y lo siento por este bebe, solo sé que tengo miedo pero que tampoco quiero abortar, es ya un bebe, es un ser humano

- me gusta que pienses así, nosotros te vamos apoyar en todo lo necesario, aparte mira tu amiga Lisbeth tiene más o menos los mismos meses, podrán llevar a sus hijitos al jardín juntos, los cuidaran juntos

-Parece muy fácil cuando lo dices así, pero cuando lo pienso no parece fácil

-nada es fácil mi amor, para todo hay un sacrificio y obstáculos, pero si eres fuerte o tienes el apoyo de alguien y tu caso tú tienes esas dos cosas las cosas son mucho más fáciles

-gracias abuela

-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Temperance asintió- ¿ya se te nota?

-si- dijo en un susurro un poco avergonzado- su abuela le sonrió y la tubo abrazada durante un buen rato.

La señora Cristina (abuela de Temperance) hablo en la noche con Leonardo ("leo" abuelo) sobre lo sucedido de Temperance, este sintió pena por su nieta, y a igual que Cristina se decidió por apoyar a su nieta.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ha sido demasiado largo pero he tenido que juntar dos capítulos en uno porque tengo que terminar esta historia antes de navidad así que si fue demasiada pesada pido perdón.<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUALIDAD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIA… (CUANDO BRENNAN, RYAN Y LAS NIÑAS SE FUERON)<strong>

-nunca me imaginé que esos dos acabarían juntos- dijo Camille

-yo creo que ninguno de nosotros nos lo imaginábamos- dijo Booth no muy alegre

- en especial tu primo- le dijo Hodgins

- yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, porque Tempe desapareció sin más y ellos se aislaron de nosotros, Ryan casi siempre ha ido a la escuela claro está que la que si desapareció después de meses de que se fuera Tempe fue Lisbeth. Y luego Ryan.

- tienes razón hay gato encerrado- le dijo Camille

- ¿entonces quien más aparte de mi tiene curiosidad de saber que paso con estos tres?- pregunto Booth con su típica sonrisa

- yo- dijo Hodgins y los demás solo asintieron mientras sonreían y levantaban la mano

- Ángela vamos a tu despacho

-¿Por qué en el de ella y no el mío?- se quejó Camille

- porque el ordenador de Ángela es mucho mejor – le contesto Booth

-¿oíste? El mío es mejor que el tuyo, y mira que tú eres la jefa- todos se dirigieron a la oficina de la artista

- bien ¿por quién comenzamos?

- creo que primero por Temperance, ella fue la primera en desaparecer

-concuerdo- empezaron a teclear el nombre…

_Temperance Brennan_

-bien haber…- empezó a murmurar Ángela…: nacida el 28 de septiembre de 1980 padre…, madre…, hermano- paro en seco- ¿tenía un hermano?

-si- respondió Booth – se fue poco después de que sus padres desaparecieran, entonces ella se fue a la casa hogar

-valla…- suspiro- bueno sigamos- mira aquí dice que sus abuelos departe de madre la reclamaron, se fueron a vivir a un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Washington, tuvo a las niñas, siguió estudiando y que ya se graduó, bueno el resto es que trabaja aquí.

-bueno eso explica porque se fue sin despedirse.

-ahora Lisbeth- dijo Camille

- abandonada en la casa hogar, no se sabe el nombre de sus padres, vivio hasta los 17 en la casa hogar y oh dios mío- se sorprendió Ángela- está muerta

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-lo que escucharon, que pena

- ¿ y de ryan?

-haber, espera…, mira dice casi lo mismo huérfano, sus padres murieron, no tiene familia y también estuvo en el orfanato hasta los 17, se fue poco antes de cumplir los 18 sería un mes o quizás dos meses antes, no dice nada de sus estudios, tampoco de donde trabaja

-¿Por qué todos desaparecieron a los 17?- pregunto Cam

-parece como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para irse

-pero hay que aceptar que las hijas de Temperance y Ryan son hermosas- dijo Ángela

-sí, pero no se parecen mucho- dijo Hodgins

-porque son mellizas, las mellizas son diferente no iguales- le respondió Booth

-pero yo concuerdo con Hodgins, las niñas son mellizas pero no tienen muchos rasgos iguales solo el cabello, tienen el color de ojos diferentes

- porque una saco el color de la madre y la otra al padre- dijo Ángela como si fuera lo más obvio

-una es más habladora que la otra- dijo Hodgins

-será que una tiene el gen del hablante y la otra de la timidez(eso fue lo que me explico mi profesora de biología)- contesto Booth

-aunque ahora que recuerdo no tienen facciones similares en sus caracteres del rostro, es más una de esas pequeñas se me hace muy conocida y no es porque se parezca a Temperance sino que me suena de otra cosa.

-a mí también se me hace conocida pero igual y estamos divagando; pero tú el chico de las corazonadas ¿Qué piensas?- le pregunto a Booth

-que aquí hay gato encerrado, no sé… es que es tan raro, Temperance y Ryan, dos mellizas muy distintas, desaparecieron de chicos, Lisbeth está muerta

- como lo dices suena fatal- dijo Ángela- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Temperance mañana sobre que le ha pasado a Lisbeth?

- creo que a Temperance no le va gustar saber que hemos revisado toda su vida- alego Cam

- entonces hay que preguntarle disimuladamente…- termino Ángela con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día a las 9:00 p.m.<strong>

Las dos hermosas niñas ya se encontraban durmiendo cada una en su cama y ahora solo se encontraban Temperance y Ryan en el salón.

-¿Qué tal lo pasaste?- le pregunto Ryan con una sonrisa

-Muy bien a decir verdad fue muy divertido y me gusta ver a las niñas feliz

-han crecido muy deprisa- suspiro

-lose…

-son siete años y aun la extraño- bajo la mirada

-yo también, ella era mi mejor amiga

- ¿seguiremos manteniendo la promesa?

- por supuesto, hasta que las niñas estén preparadas pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- porque ahora trabajas con Seeley Booth un agente del FBI que puede acceder libremente a los documentos que el quiera

-no creo que revise nuestros expedientes y aunque lo hiciera no encontrara nada fuera de lo normal

- pero igual me preocupa

- A mí no me preocupa mucho Booth, a mi quien realmente me preocupa es Ángela, ella en el Jeffersonian es la que les pone cara a las víctimas, tanto antiguas como modernas, su especialidad es la reconstrucción de las identidades y de los hechos y por como he oído hablar a Camille y a Jack es muy buena en su trabajo

-¿les crees? Venga Tempe ellos son amigos, obvio que lo que hace el otro al resto del grupo les parece fascinante y de lo mejor, es lo que hacen los amigos

- si pero dijeron que en un caso sin ni siquiera ir al aparato este pudo ponerle la identificación a la víctima, y lo hizo solamente conociendo al padre, dicen que con tan solo saber los rasgos del padre le fue fácil ponerle a la victima

- ¿Qué hacemos?

-no podemos mudarnos a otro sitio ahora y no puedo dejar este trabajo porque este trabajo es muy importante para mi

- lo se y no te pido que lo hagas

- tenemos que ir con cuidado y tenemos que mantener a las niñas alejadas de ellos

-hablas como si fueran hacer algo

- es que son capas, tan solo mira esto, supongamos que uno de ellos ve el rostro de Lisbeth en una de ellas o que Seeley se encariñe con las niñas y con el tiempo vea una similitud con una de ellas le entrara curiosidad y empieza a investigar o que Ángela pueda encontrar rasgos similares con Booth, no sé, llámame paranoica pero Camille puede hacer un estudio de ADN por su cuenta, son tantas cosas…-

- te preocupa que Seeley descubra que tienes a su hija ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no es solo eso, me preocupo por las niñas, imagínate el dolor que sentirán al saber que no son hermanas de verdad, y más que se entere que su mama…, que su mama… se fue, no quiero que sufran

- Tienes razón, tenemos que tener cuidado con todo

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Brennan dejo a las niñas en la escuela y se dirigió al Jeffersonian

-Buenos días- dijo subiendo a la plataforma

-hola, ¿qué tal la pasaste ayer Temperance?- empezó a hablar Ángela

- bien, gracias; ¿han hecho algún avance?

- Oye y como tú y Ryan… ya sabes, terminaron juntos

-Eres muy directa páralo que quieres saber ¿verdad?- le cuestiono Brennan

-si en realidad ¿no te gusta?

-claro, pues las cosas sucedieron sin darnos cuenta- era la mejor respuesta que podía dar

- ¿y que paso con Lisbeth?- Brennan la miro sorprendida- me refiero, ellos antes estaban juntos, seguro que a Lisbeth no le sentó muy bien

-Ángela basta- le susurro Cam

- pues en realidad Lisbeth estuvo de acuerdo, ella fue la que nos incentivó- sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba diciendo de su amiga muerta, pero mientras antes quede claro que ella y Ryan están juntos mejor

- y ¿Dónde está Lisbeth? Sería bueno quedar uno de estos días todos, ya sabes para ponernos al día

-si sería bueno, pero no sabemos nada de Lisbeth desde hace años- dijo Brennan empezando a incomodarse por donde iba yendo esa conversación

-valla, ¿desde cuándo no la vez?- pregunto Booth disimuladamente como cuando intentaba sacarle una declaración a un sospechoso

-no se muchos

- supongo que estuvo muy feliz cuando vio nacer a las niñas

- por supuesto

-¿seguro que se emocionó mucho cuando dieron sus primeros pasos esas niñas siempre se le notaba que le gustaban los niños

-si, estoy segura que fue algo muy especial para ella ver a las niñas caminar- dijo con algo de nostalgia, ya que sabía que para Lisbeth habría sido algo muy hermoso ver a las niñas en especial a su hija.

-Estas mintiendo- le dijo Ángela

-¿Qué?- la miro directamente a los ojos

-que estas mintiendo, Lisbeth murió a los diecisiete y para cuando las niñas empezaron a caminar tendrían unos 18 años tanto tu como Lisbeth, estas mintiendo

- ¿Cómo sabes que murió? ¿Quién les ha dicho?- pregunto demasiado seria

- vimos vuestros expedientes ayer por la noche

- ¿Qué hicisteis que?- pregunto ya enojada

-vuestros expedientes- dijo Hodgins- teníamos curiosidad de saber que fue de ustedes

-¿y no pudieron preguntárnoslo?

-¿para qué nos mintieses como lo estabas haciendo?- le pregunto Booth

-mienta o no, no es asunto suyo de lo que nosotros hayamos hecho, no tienen derecho de estar husmeando en nuestras vidas- les dijo demasiado seria

- Temperance te pedimos discul- pero fue callada

-no quiero que me volváis a llamar Temperance nunca más, de ahora en adelante soy Brennan o la Dra. Brennan, vamos a ver si a Ryan le va a gustar cuando le cuente que husmearon en sus papeles- los miro desafiantes, miraron en su mirada furia mesclada con preocupación- de ahora en adelante nuestro trato será todo profesional y si doctora Saroyan – volteo a ver a Cam – no le gusta esto puede ir despidiéndome o enviar una carta a sus superiores para que me despidan

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí esta el capitulo, se que este capitulo no es muy emocionante, ni tentador como para leerlo con emoción :( pero la inspiración me fallo y ya ven, mirad lo que me salio pero igual espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias para mejorar la historia, espero recibir sus sugerencias :)<strong>


	10. Perdonados

Hola! =)

1º pido mil disculpas por dejar tanto tiempo esta historia, tenia escrito el capitulo 10 desde hace mucho tiempo, es mas sino me equivoco Yessi me dio algunas ideas, pero como no entre en un buen tiempo a Fanfiction pues cuando lo quise colgar me tope con la sorpresa que se me había eliminado y bueno no tuve el tiempo suficiente para volver a escribir el capitulo, recién puse escribir el capitulo este, pero bueno no se parece casi en nada al que se borro pero ahi les dejo :P

2º necesito de sus comentarios si quieren que siga con la historia

3º como le hago para que salga mi imagen en las historias que publico, no se como ponerla y agradecería mucho su ayuda

4º de nuevo pido mil disculpas!

ya no les interrumpo mas

* * *

><p>Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción de Brennan; tenia mucha razón para enfadarse con ellos, en pocas palabras y acciones ellos habían traicionado su confianza.<p>

-¿tenias que decirle que los habíamos investigado? ¿acaso eres tonta?- le dijo Cam frustrada a Ángela -quedamos en que le preguntaríamos sigilosamente, no que iríamos directos a preguntárselo.

-Lo siento, se me escapo- dijo Ángela

-Lo que si esta claro, es que hemos enojado a Temperance y que ya no nos va a tener confianza- declaro Hodgins

- creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a pedirle disculpas por traicionar su confianza, luego veremos lo que viene, lo único que se es que no quiero que se vuelva a ir; no ahora que la hemos vuelto a encontrar- dijo Booth mirándolos

-no la has olvidado ¿no?- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta; dijo Cam

- no lo se, lo único que se es que no quiero que se valla

Todo el grupo se quedo en silencio por un rato y en ese mismo silencio se dirigieron a la oficina de la antropóloga a disculparse.

-¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Ángela tocando a la vez la puerta

- ¿que es lo que desean?- le dijo sin mirar mientras rellenaba algunas fichas

- queremos pedirte disculpas por haber investigado tanto tu vida como las de Ryan y Lisbeth, es solo que teníamos mucha curiosidad por saber de ustedes- Empezó diciendo Ángela

- fuimos amigos en la adolescencia y de repente tu te fuiste y a los meses siguientes Lisbeth y Ryan- siguió Hodgins

- pensamos que alguna vez ustedes se comunicarian con nosotros o que nos escribirían diciendo nos que se encontraban bien- continuo Booth

- nosotros sabíamos lo que pasaban porque como sabes el hermano de Ángela paso por eso y por eso nosotros estábamos preocupados, se fueron sin ni siquiera decirnos un adiós y ahora nos encontramos contigo y tu y Ryan están juntos con dos mellizas, tienes que aceptar que eso en cualquiera que los haya conocido antes y que sepa que Ryan y Lisbeth estuvieron saliendo y que a simple vista se veía que se querían mucho de repente no estén juntos... - dio un suspiro Cam- en conclusión esos fueron los motivos que nos llevaron a investigar que fue lo que ocurrió y quisieramos que nos disculpes por haber violado su privacidad, sabemos que no teníamos derecho de hacer y ... - Brennan le miro y empezó a hablar

- miren- tomo aire- tanto Lisbet como Ryan y yo hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas dificiles, que no nos hayamos despedido de ustedes no es que no lo hubieramos querido, si no que así se dieron las cosas, todo fue muy rapido, todo cambio de un momento a otro, los tres tuvimos que tomar decisiones muy dificil sobre nuestra vida; que no nos hayamos comunicado con ustedes por teléfono o por carta, no fue por que no quisieramos y tampoco fue que nos hayan prohibido pero tomamos la decisión de alejarnos y dejar washington porque pensamos que seria lo mejor para todos y porque teníamos que hacerlo, bueno ellos tenían mucho que perder porque yo ya había recuperado a mis abuelos; se que tienen mucha curiosidad en saber que es lo que ha pasado con nosotros en todo este tiempo que hemos estado ausentes o el porque yo no me comunique con ustedes si tenia a mis abuelos o el porque de Lisbeth y Ryan se alejaron de ustedes y porque desaparecieron así, también tendrán la curiosidad de saber que paso con Lisbeth que murió; yo no les puedo contar nada- les miro a todos y suspiro- aun, porque numero uno eso no solo me corresponde a mi sino tambien a Ryan, numero dos aun no creo estar lista para contar varias cosas, pero mas adelante no se cuando pero Ryan y yo les podremos contar y responder las preguntas que tengan, pero por favor dejen de investigar y querer responder sus preguntas por su cuenta, porque pueden sacar malas conclusiones y lastimar a personas

- vale, lo entendemos pero solo una pregunta- le dijo Ángela

- puedes decirme pero no aseguro responder- le dijo Brennan, conocía lo suficiente a Ángela como para saber que era demasiado curiosa y cotilla

- Ryan, Lisbeth y Tu ¿estuvieron juntos desde que desaparecieron?

- si, estuvimos juntos todos estos años

- vale, aunque tengo que admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad pero no te preocupes no meteré las narices en donde no me llaman esta vez, claro esta soy yo, no se ustedes chicos- dijo mirándoles

- nosotros tampoco volveremos a violar tu privacidad- miro a Hodgins, sabia que era igual de curioso que Ángela- y lo digo por todos.

-¡hey! no me mires así, yo tampoco investigare ni que fuera chismoso- le dio un sonrisa y luego miro a Brennan- no lo are si volvemos a empezar de nuevo y tu nos perdonas

- trato hecho- dijo Brennan sonriendo  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y propuestas para lo que quisieran ver en los siguientes capítulos si es que quieren que siga la historia

lo de las propuestas lo digo en serio, no se que pondré en el siguiente capi :S

* * *

><p>Respondo y agradesco a : <p>

*******Fran Ktrin Black** - a mi tampoco me parecio bien que les hayan investigado, ¿que clase de amigos son? jejejeje, me agrada que leas la historia, espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar la continuacion y ya no quieras learla. muchos besos

***makotabones** - gracias por leer la historia y disculpa por no haber seguido colgando los capitulos seguido, pero estaba en el insti y bueno ahora estoy de vacasiones y creo que podre escribir mas seguido :P

***Marifer26637- **un poco tarde la actualizacion pero espero que sigas leyendo ya que empezare a escribir mas seguido :)

***bety- **gracias, yo también quiero ver su reacción jaajaja, aunq tengo que admitir que para eso aun falta un poco :P

***berryflower- **si las "mellizas" no son mellizas, con respecto a Ryan y Brennan irán entendiendo y descubriendo que es lo que realmente hay entre ellos dos, yo aun la verdad es que no lo tengo claro :P

***doralaexploradora-** gracias por tu comentario y si es constructiva, siempre me pasa lo mismo tengo problemas con la gramática pero intento corregir lo mas que puedo :) ... disculpa la tardanza de la actualización pero como explique anteriormente no tuve tiempo de escribir otra vez el capi

***Anto Bones 16**- gracias por tu comentarios y si de ahora en adelante actualizare mas seguido =)


	11. soy muy bueno guardando secretos

gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz =D

Bueno aquí estoy devuelta como lo prometí

**Un mes después...**

Todo el equipo se encuentra tranquilo, aunque la amistad sigue viva la confianza no entra en ella, no a la confianza que trata en confiar entre ellos para protegerse, en lo laboral la confianza es infinita pero en lo personal no, bueno para Brennan no lo era, las ganas de contarles la verdad y de decirle a Booth la verdad le venían muy seguido pero luego de pensar e imaginar cual sería la reacción de Booth al enterarse que ella tiene una hija suya, y que las niñas saldrían lastimadas, que una de ellas tendría a uno de sus padres muerto y que la otra descubra que el papa que ella creía que tenía no era su padre y muchas cosas como esas se apoderaban de ella haciendo que el miedo y la protección de sus hijas decidiera no contar nada a nadie y mantener las cosas como iban.

Eran las 12:00 pm cuando Booth entro por las puertas del Jeffersonia con una sonrisa

-chicos tenemos un caso- exclamo contento

-¿y porque estas tan contento? una muerte no es para ponerse alegre y contento, una muerte conlleva a sufrimiento y dolor para los seres queridos de la víctima y para nosotros mucho trabajo.

- no se alegra por eso- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa- cuando llega así de contento y dice hay un caso, solo significa una cosa: tiene que viajar a otra ciudad, el asesinato no fue aquí en washington si no fuera de la ciudad

-exacto, nos vamos a San Diego

-¿nos vamos? ¿Por qué dices nos vamos? ¿Tú y quien más se van?- le dijo Temperance interesado _¿y a mí que me importa? Que se valla con quien quiera, bueno no, mejor que se valla solo; basta Temperance seguro que Seeley ya tiene a alguien en su vida y a ti no debería interesarte si tiene o no a alguien en su vida _pensaba para sus adentros Brennan

-tu y yo Brennan, tu y yo- le respondió con una sonrisa torcida

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?; no yo no puedo ir a San Diego- dijo firme

-tienes que ir porque ahí es donde han encontrado el cadáver y exigen de tu presencia, al parecer has sido reconocida varias veces por tus buenos trabajos y colaboraciones

-si lo sé pero no puedo irme así como así para San Diego, tengo dos hijas ¿lo recuerdas? No puedo dejarlas así como así

-si quieres me puedo hacer cargo de las niñas hasta que vuelvas- dijo Ángela, tenía muchas ganas de ver y tratar con las niñas

-gracias pero eso no será necesario, bueno en realidad si pero solo tendrás que cuidarla hasta las 4:00, máximo hasta las 4:30 la niñera vendrá a por ellas

-no es necesario, si quieres me puedo hacer cargo de ellas todo el día como te dije-

-gracias pero las niñas a veces suelen ser muy traviesas, y si vienen a este lugar te aseguro que no dejaran de preguntar por las cosas que vean y la verdad prefiero que se mantengan alejadas de este sitio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Booth sorprendido

-porque están demasiado pequeñas como para que vean cuerpos en descomposición o que vean esqueletos reales, ¿no crees?

-estoy de acuerdo contigo

-Bueno Ángela entonces gracias, llamare a la escuela de las niñas para avisar y autorizar

* * *

><p><strong>Camino a San Diego<strong>

Booth notaba a Brennan muy callada y supuso que se encontraba así por tener que dejar a sus hijas con alguien a quien ellas no conocían

-estate tranquila, Ángela es muy buena con los niños, tampoco les va a pasar nada malo porque en el Jeffersonia hay mucha seguridad.

-lo se…, es solo que muy pocas veces nos separamos, y bueno me gusta hablar con ellas

- ¿es como su tiempo familiar?

-sí, nos gustar estar juntas en el desayuno, almuerzo, cena y cuando las voy a acostar

-¿y de que hablan cuando están juntas?

- planificamos lo que vamos hacer durante el día o durante la mañana, ellas me cuentan sobre cómo van en sus cursos o si soñaron algo lindo o feo, ya sabes lo típico

- ¿y en los almuerzos?

- En los almuerzos ellas me cuentan lo que hicieron en la escuela y yo si descubrí algo nuevo en el trabajo, les cuento lo que investigo como si fueran historias, les gusta enterarse de las tradiciones que tienen otros lugares y saber cómo eran antiguamente

- deben de ser muy inteligentes

-si lo son y cuando están juntas y se les prende la chispa de hacer sus travesuras, no hay quien las pare- dijo sonriendo

-has mencionado a las niñas pero no a Ryan ¿acaso no almuerza con ustedes?

-no, Ryan para viajando muy seguido, solo solemos verle en los cumpleaños, días especiales o si acurre alguna emergencia, a veces viene solo ya sabes de visita pero no dura más de una semana con nosotros- las palabras salían de su boca sin más y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los detalles de más o de menos que daba

-se deben de amar mucho, no todas las familias y relaciones duran tantos años en especial si la mayoría de tiempo paran separados, lo normal es que se enamoren de otras personas o que les sean infiel, pero creo que en su caso es muy diferente a eso

-eso es porque nosotros no somos pareja, no somos nada, bueno si lo somos, somos amig…- empezó a callarse, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y muy bien metida, ¿ahora como lo arreglaría?

- ¿Qué?... ¿espera que?- la cara de Booth no daba crédito, estaba confundido y asombrado a la vez

-este no, yo no, yo no quise… - empezaba a excusarse

-oh no no no no, tú lo dijiste bien claro, yo pensé que ustedes eran pareja, ya sabes una relación seria y de verdad, pero...- se calló estará realmente sorprendido- aclárame las cosas por favor

-está bien, pero ¿crees que puedes escuchar, entender razones y guardar el secreto?- le pregunto contemos

- soy muy bueno guardando secretos- le dijo con una sonrisa

- bien tienes razón Ryan y yo no somos pareja pero decimos que si porque…

** CONTINUARA… ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>bien chic s ¿que hago?¿que Brennan le cuente la verdad, una mentira o una media-mentira? aun no lo tengo decidido<strong>

**Gracias a:**

**Lesly azenet.-**muchas gracias por leer mis historias y por leer esta =)

booth bones

berryflower.- gracias! tus ideas me han gustado y ayudado mucho :P ; el proximo capitulo sera mas byb :P  
>Lo de Lisbeth creo que colge el cap pero no estoy segura, es que cuando empeze a escribirlo tenia muchos caps avanzados i entre esos lo de la muerte de Lisbeth pero hubo un problema conel ordenador y perdi varios caps avanzados que tenia asi q no me acuerdo si llegue a colgar ese cap, si no lo he colgado pronto lo volvere a escribir y lo colgare :p<p>

Anto Bones 16.- gracias por tu comentario y si intentare actualizar mas seguido :P; saludos desde españa

Marifer26637.- :p se estare mas seguido por aqui :Pgracias por tu comentario

Fran Ktrin Black .- no ya no me perdere jejjeje; estare mas seguido por aqui :P gracias por tu comentario

makotabones.- gracias por tu complencion n.n ; ya estoy de vacasiones asi que estare mas seguido por aqui :P

Guest- Ya estas de regreso, se te extrañaba, esta es una de las historias que mas me gustan, pero que lastima que el capitulo haya sido pequeño, pero bueno, espero que actualizes pronto, me gusto mucho, felicidades-Rpst.- gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste la historia y estare mas seguido por aqui :)


	12. ¿beso! oo'

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y de saber que les gusta la historia =)

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente... <strong>

-está bien, pero ¿crees que puedes escuchar, entender razones y guardar el secreto?- le pregunto contemos

- para guardar secretos soy muy bueno- le dijo con una sonrisa

.

.

.

- bien tienes razón Ryan y yo no somos pareja pero decimos que si porque no queremos que las niñas salgan lastimadas, las dos pequeñas aunque no están acostumbradas a verlo siempre ellas creen que nosotros aun somos una pareja, cuando le ven llegar las dos se ponen muy felices y lo que más les gusta es que pasemos tiempo en familia –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿y no han pensado en decirles la verdad? Digo tus hijas son unas niñas que por lo que me has contado son muy listas y entienden las cosas muy rápido, creo que si ustedes les explicaran por qué se han separado ellas podrían entenderlo- ella negó con la cabeza

- puede que si lo entiendan, pero él y yo hemos hecho una promesa, y aparte no es muy fácil ir explicarles que nos hemos separado y ya, puede que él quiera llevarse también a las niñas y yo quiero a las niñas conmigo, aparte él no vive aquí en Washington es mas no vive en un sitio fijo, vive en muchos, viaja muy seguido,

-creo que el juez no le daría la patria postetal de las niñas a él, porque como tú has dicho ellas viven contigo, él no tiene lugar estable y un niño lo que necesita es un lugar fijo en el que pueda vivir y aunque ellas lo vean en las fechas especiales no quiere decir que estén acostumbradas a él, una cosa es ver a alguien un par de veces al mes, no sé si lo verán más o menos días al mes pero como te decía una cosa es vivir con alguien y otra muy diferente convivir con alguien de vez en cuando; el juez no se las daría – lo único que el intentaba era ayudarla

-si le daría, a una de ellas si se las daría, yo las quiero a las dos, las dos son mi hijas y las quiero como tal, no quiero separar a mis hijas; él puede llevarse a una de ellas si quisiera y yo no podría hacer nada- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Por qué lo dices así? Lo dices como si el tuviera más derecho en una de ellas, los dos los padres aunque más tu que por qué viven contigo

- él también es un buen padre, aunque no está todos los días con ellas, les llama muy seguido, hablan, ellas le quieren mucho

-¿y tú?

- yo también le quiero- le sonrió- aunque no seamos pareja tanto tu como los otros chicos saben que siempre nos hemos querido y eso no cambia, el me sigue cuidando como cuando éramos jóvenes

-tienes sonrisa de enamorada- le dijo simulando una sonrisa

- no, yo le quiero como si fuera mi hermano

-¿no te parece raro quererle como un hermano después de haber tenido hijos? –le dijo con cara de asco

-tienes razón se siente raro ahora decirle – le dijo imitando su cara

-creo que ustedes deberían hablar sobre decirles la verdad a sus hijas

-ya lo hemos hablado y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión

- ¿no contarles?

-exacto, aunque queramos ver todo lo positivo que pasaría siempre aparecen las negativas

-Algún día tendrán que enterarse

- y te aseguro que ese día será el peor de mi vida

- no seas tan negativa

-no es ser negativa, es ser realista, todos tenemos que mucho que perder

-Cuando llegue ese día quiero que sepas que si necesitas a un amigo con quien contar o pedirle algún consejo; aunque no creo que lo necesites, que sepas que cuentas conmigo y que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte

-no creo que ese día estés conmigo- susurro por lo bajo y se volvió en silencio hacia la ventana, Booth solo suspiro

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE BOOTH**_

_Ella y Ryan no son pareja, no son nada, Dios está libre, mi Temperance está libre, pero ¿me seguirá queriendo?, no hemos hablado sobre lo que paso en ese…, o mi dios _voltio la cabeza hacia donde Brennan con los ojos abiertos y luego se volvió hacia adelante ya que conducía _lo que sucedió fue en el cumpleaños de Ángela si mas no me equivoco y ella tenía 17…, no Seeley Booth no saques conclusiones precipitadas primero tienes que investigar bien, saber cada detalle desde entonces…, no definitivamente no creo que sean… no no no no no, ella me lo hubiera dicho ¿verdad? Si aparte fue solo una noche, ni una noche unas horas y estábamos medio borrachos _intento restarle importancia e interés, el confiaba en ella ¿hacia bien o mal? Él la quería y la amaba y confiaba ciegamente en ella, ella le hubiera dicho, le hubiera contado.

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE TEMPERANCE**_

_¿Cómo reaccionaría Seeley si se entera que tengo una hija de él? La respuesta es fácil, posiblemente me odiaría, pero yo lo hice por el bien de él, no quería perjudicarle, si le hubiera dicho seguro que hubiera dejado sus estudios por trabajar él, no quería perjudicarle, si le hubiera dicho seguro que hubiera dejado sus estudios por trabajar y hacerse cargo de nuestra hija, le hubiera arruinado su futuro, creo que he hecho bien en no decirle pero creo que es tiempo de decírselo, él es su padre el debería saber que tiene una hija, una hija increíble y hermosa, pero no puedo permitir que mis hijas sufran, no puede permitir eso, y si les digo a las niñas que tienen diferente padre y que en realidad no son hermanas les rompería el corazón, las lastimaría y seguro que me odiarían, yo no podría soportarlo _se le salieron lagrimas tan solo con imaginarse aquella escena, no soportaría que sus hijas la odiasen, ella solo quería lo mejor para todos

_**Fin de pensamientos**_

Booth la vio derramar lágrimas se preguntó para sus adentros que le habría pasado, preocupado paro el coche en la gasolinera que había más adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto haciendo que girase la cara y que le mirare a los ojos

-no puedo decírtelo, no puedo decírselo a nadie- le dijo aun con sus lágrimas, había aprendido a llorar en silencio, cuando sus abuelos vivían, ella muchas veces se sentía sola o mal y para que sus abuelos no se preocupasen lloraba en silencio

-no me gusta verte llorar

-lo siento, enserio – él la abrazo, ella también lo abrazaba y así quedaron un largo tiempo, - perdón, no suelo ser así, no en público- dijo levantando el rostro

-no tienes de que disculparte- le dijo casi en su susurro, sus bocas habían quedado muy cercas una de otra, los dos no dejaban de desviar la mirada a los labios del otro, Brennan estaba congelada por la cercanía a Booth, y a Booth no le faltaban las ganas de besarla, fue acercándose poco a poco…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿se besaran? ¿Booth realmente investigara sus dudas o confía tanto en Brennan que no creerá en su pequeña corazonada?<strong>

**Agradecimientos y respuestas:**

**BerryFlower-** gracias por tu comentario, me gustan muchos tus opiniones sobre como puedo seguir la historia, especialmente porque cuando termino un capitulo y se me ocurre como seguir pero no estoy segura, luego leo tu comentario y digo, valla si coincidimos! jajaja- gracias por seguir leyendo la historia

Anto Bones 16- gracias por tu comentario, yo también opte por la media mentira, sino la historia iba a acabar muy pronto :P

Sukatao- me alegra que tu guste mi historia y que la estés leyendo =)- gracias por tu comentario

Lesly azenet- gracias por tu comentario,y si opino lo mismo Brennan es muy buena soltando la lengua, gracias por creer de decir todas esas cosas positivas de mi =)

Temperance34- gracias por leer ^.^ me gusta tu idea pero no estoy segura de poder poner una fecha de cuando actualizare ya que tengo a mi cuidado a mi hermana pequeña y bueno como sabrás los niños son impredecibles asi que no se cuando tendre tiempo de escribir lo que si se es que actualizare una o dos veces a la semana, dependiendo de los comentarios que tenga :P 

Marifer26637-gracias por leer, jejejje no le dijo toda la verdad :P

makotabones- gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, se que me están saliendo muy cortas pero es que aunque creas que soy mala, me gusta dejarles en suspenso :P jejejejje

* * *

><p>gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios, tambien gracias a los que solo leen =)<p>

si sigo recibiendo así los comentarios por cada cap intentare actualizar mas seguido =)


	13. solo intentemoslo

**_Anteriormente..._**

_-no tienes de que disculparte- le dijo casi en su susurro, sus bocas habían quedado muy cercas una de otra, los dos no dejaban de desviar la mirada a los labios del otro, Brennan estaba congelada por la cercanía a Booth, y a Booth no le faltaban las ganas de besarla, fue acercándose poco a poco…_

Sus bocas se atraían como dos imanes, como dos polos opuesto, como cuando frotas un globo en tu cabello, un lapicero en franela y se atrae con el papel…

Brennan cerró instintivamente los ojos y esa fue la señal perfecta para que Booth concluyera que tenía permiso.

Al sentir esos labios que solo los habían probado una vez en su vida, sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo poco después fue sustituida por emociones acompañadas de una mariposas, se habían olvidado de donde estaban, de cuál era su objetivo…

Brennan sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy fuertes, sentía como él ya tenía la mano en su nuca y cada vez profundizaba más el besos, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, pero hubo algo que la hizo reaccionar…

_**Salto al pasado…**_

_Brennan y Lisbeth compartían cuarto, Ryan dormía en el dormitorio de al lado y sus abuelos al frente de los dos dormitorios._

_Aquella madrugada fue la peor y mejor que habían tenido…_

_Lisbeth se encontraba en su cama echada y se movía de un lado a otro, no podía dormir._

_-ei Lis… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Temperance _

_-él bebe se está moviendo demasiado o no se…_

_- explícate mejor_

_-siento una comprensión abajo- la miro asustada a Temperance – me vienen dolores de rato en rato_

_- creo que deberíamos decirle a mis abuelos_

_-no les preocupemos por nada, debe de ser normal- la miro muy desconfiada, aun le quedaban 3 semanas para tener a su bebe_

_- ¿y si no es nada? _

_- si no para yo te aviso, ¿tu como estas?_

_- se mueve mucho, creo que será muy inquieto o inquieta_

_- pues valla niño te va a salir, ya te veré corriendo tras de el en el parque o para ducharlo- le dijo riendo, Temperance también se rio, aun no se imaginaba con su hijo, solo sabía que quería ese bebe y que le daría lo mejor_

_-sí, pero tu como su tía me tendrás que ayudar yo ayudare al tuyo_

_- nuestros hijos van a tener los mismos años ¿te has dado cuenta?_

_-sí, solo se llevaran por algunas semanas – le sonrió_

_Una horas más tarde…_

_-Tempe llama a tu abuela-Temperance se levantó sobresaltada_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-creo que mi bebe ya viene_

_- oh dios ya voy a llamarles_

_De ahí en adelante todo fue muy rápido, lo abuelos llamaron a la doctora a la que le pidieron el favor, tenían suma confianza con ella_

_Pero después de revisar a Lisbeth y al bebe todo cambio_

_En un segundo sus mundos se cayeron, Lisbeth no podría soportar el parto, tenía demasiada fiebre y se encontraba demasiado débil como para pujar, aparte de eso el niño no se encontraba en posición para salir y tenía el cordón enredado a su cuello, era una batalla difícil de lidiar para todos y solo había una solución: o salvaban al bebe o moriría junto con su madre._

_-no me puede decir eso- dijo Ryan con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_- ella no se puede morir- lloraba Temperance desconsolada- cuando el doctor la reviso no dijo nada de que ella no pudiese soportar_

_- lo siento mucho, pero estoy segura que el doctor lo debió ver, aparte la señorita me ha entregado estos papeles que fueron los exámenes que le hicieron y aquí dice que tanto ella como el niño no tenían las vitaminas suficientes, ella lo sabía y ella quiere hablar con los jóvenes- Temperance y Ryan entraron a la habitación_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Ryan llorando y cogiéndole la mano_

_-lo siento y sé que he sido egoísta pero hemos lidiado con esto desde el comienzo, yo quiero a este bebe, le amo y no me lo perdonaría si él se muere_

_- pero tú te vas- le dijo llorando Temperance - ¿Qué fue del que los criaríamos juntas?_

_- lo siento y espero que me perdonen- la pobre jovencita lloraba- pero necesito que hagan algo por mi_

_- lo que sea, aremos lo que sea- dijeron los dos_

_- este niño, sea niño o niña, quiero que Temperance aparezca como su madre_

_-¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso_

_-si puedes, por favor, no quiero que mi bebe se crie sin una madre, no como nos criamos nosotros- dijo mirando a Ryan- quiero que tenga a una madre con el, que cuando se sienta mal acuda a ella; Temperance yo se que es mucho pedirte esto porque tu también vas a tener a tu bebe y le querrás…_

_-ni se te ocurra decirlo, hare lo que me pides pero te aseguro que los dos serán queridos por igual_

_- lo sé y te conozco y no confió en nadie más como en ti para dejarle a mi hijo_

_-¿y yo que?_

_-¿podrás trabajar y cuidar al niño a la vez? _

_- tienes razón y escúchame, escúchame muy bien, le daré todo lo que pueda a nuestro hijo y yo quiero que nuestro bebe te conozca, que sepa que su madre le quiso tanto que se sacrificó por el_

_-no quiero que se lo digan hasta que el este grande, hasta que pueda entender por lo que hemos pasado, quiero que tenga una hermosa niñez y juventud, pero quiero que le hablen de mí, no como su madre pero si como su tía, y no solo al mío sino a los dos, siempre díganles que los quería y que siempre los quise, yo sé que voy a morir pero prometo estar siempre a su lado protegiéndoles y guiándoles por el buen camino._

_- Lisbeth te quiero mucho, y aunque los doctores digan lo que digan tu lucha, lucha siempre, nosotros queremos que estés aquí con nosotros-le dijo Temperance dándole un abrazo_

_- lo intentare lo prometo_

_-¿cómo quieres que le llamemos?- le pregunto Ryan_

_- Temperance sabe los nombres que hemos elegido para nuestros bebes, tú me dejaste elegir ¿recuerdas? Pues Temperance y yo hemos elegido los nombres por si es un varón o una niña-les dedico una leve sonrisa- Ryan… recuerda, te amare por siempre- y allí cayo tendido en la cama desmayada_

_Ryan empezó a llamar como loco a la doctora, Temperance no dejaba de llorar, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, Ryan al percatarse del estado de Temperance se acercó a ella solo para darse cuenta que no solo su hija llegaría ese día, si no que el de Temperance también._

_**Vuelta al presente…**_

-¡no!, ¡no! - dijo Brennan apartando a Booth de encima suyo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- crees que me proteges a mí pero tú necesitas protección

-¿protección de qué?- le pregunto sin entender nada

-de mi… yo…yo tengo cosas que cuidar, hay personas que dependen de mi

- tan solo intentarlo, tan solo eso

- no me puedo arriesgar, no puedo arriesgarme y obtener resultados diferentes, su felicidad depende de mí, no les puedo dañar, se lo prometí

- solo intentémoslo por favor

- no puedo, lo siento- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta lo que paso con Lisbeth =)<br>espero que me haya quedado bien y que sea de su gusto =)

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A :<strong>

**Karla**

**Anto Bones 16**

**makotabones**

**Lesly azenet**

**booth bones**

**berryflower**

**Temperance34**

** Sukatao**

_**Guest**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia y por dejarme los comentarios; me alegra saber que la historia les gusta =)  
>muchas gracias S2<strong>_

_** Saludos desde españa**_

* * *

><p>Siento la demora pero ya saben por las tardes hay que llevar a los niños al parque :P<p>

Espero sus comentarios y díganme que es lo que quieren ver en el próximo capitulo =)


	14. no lo puedo creer

-¡no!, ¡no! - dijo Brennan apartando a Booth de encima suyo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- crees que me proteges a mí pero tú necesitas protección

-¿protección de qué?- le pregunto sin entender nada

-de mi… yo…yo tengo cosas que cuidar, hay personas que dependen de mi

- tan solo intentarlo, tan solo eso

- no me puedo arriesgar, no puedo arriesgarme y obtener resultados diferentes, su felicidad depende de mí, no les puedo dañar, se lo prometí

- solo intentémoslo por favor

- no puedo, lo siento- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-¿Por qué?

- ya te dije hice una promesa

-de no estar conmigo

-no ¿Por qué haría eso?

- no sientes lo mismo que ¿yo?

-yo… no es eso, es solo que no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, esos es todo

- ¿falsas ilusiones? Cada vez te entiendo menos- dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza

- siento hacerte pasar por esto, pero espero que algún día puedas entenderme

- y yo espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí, si no me quieres como algo más que un amigo que aunque sea como amigo que confíes en mí, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en años que la amistad que teníamos antes sigue siendo igual, bueno por mi parte

-gracias, por mi parte también lo es, ¿podemos volver a la carretera e ir a la escena del crimen? No es que no quiera estar aquí contigo- aclaro – es solo que quiero legar lo antes posibles a casa, ya sabes las niñas

- te entiendo- le sonrío

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen se toparon con una sorpresa muy bárbara; pues el cuerpo no podía ser trasladado para Washington DC y tendrían que resolverlo ahí mismo.

A Brennan no le agrado pero el contrato ya estaba hecho y no le quedaba ni ella ni a Booth otra que resolver el caso.

-¡Esto no me está pasando! – dijo entrando en el cuarto del hotel furiosa

-te juro que yo no sabía nada, ahorita mismo llamo al director del FBI si quieres

-ya es por las puras – dijo rindiéndose - ¿crees que Ángela quiera o pueda quedarse con las niñas hasta que acabemos el caso?

-Ángela estará muy feliz, ya te hemos dicho todos que ha Ángela le encantan los niños, siempre se le han dado muy bien.

- Bueno pues le llamare- marco al número de Ángela

_-hey Temperance! ¿Es cierto que se quedan a resolver el caso allí?_

_-si – suspiro – necesito que me hagas un favor_

_- claro lo que necesites- le respondió Ángela animada_

_-¿crees… que puedes encargarte de las niñas hasta que yo vuelva? Si necesitas ayuda…_

_- encantada!- dijo contenta- claro que sí, no, no necesito ni una ayuda me las apañare, solo dime todo lo que tengo que hacer, que es lo que desayunan, almuerzan, cenan, que se llevan a la escuela, a que escuela van…, ya sabes…_

_- sí, mira a las 9 ya debo de estar en casa, ve un poco antes para que Silvia (la niñera) te explique la rutina de las niñas, igual ellas ya saben cuál es su rutina y que es lo que deben de hacer, yo hablare con ellas para que te apoyen._

_-vale, estate tranquila yo las cuidare muy bien_

Y así fue, Ángela estuvo a las 8:30 de la noche en casa de Temperance, se sorprendió mucho al ver su casa, pues era una casa muy grande y hermosa, la casa por fuera era de color crema fuerte a excepción de las puertas que eran blancas, alrededor de la casa habían una rejas color negras que cubrían el alrededor, con varios albores, se preguntó cómo habría podido comprarse tremenda casa si acaba de mudarse a Washington hace unos meses.

Las niñas fueron muy buenas con ella, a las 9:30 ya estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo, ella no tenía nada que hacer por lo que se quedó en el salón, empezó a observar las fotos que tenían en los muebles, luego se fue a la estantería y encontró un álbum de fotos, pensó que quizás no sería correcto verlo, pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo? A demás Temperance ni se enteraría.

Empezó a ver las fotos, habían unas cuantas fotos de cuando ella era pequeña solo habrían unas cuatro, luego una foto recortada del periódico donde ella tenía una medalla y había una mujer junto a ella parecía su madre, tenían rasgos muy parecidos, y así fue cambiando, luego también encontró una foto que se hicieron en grupo, fue un día que estuvieron haciendo trabajos puesto que estaban alrededor de una mesa con varios papeles, pegamentos y papelotes (como una hoja pero muy grande). Sonrío ante el recuerdo y siguió viendo, pero llego a una imagen que la desconcertó por completo.

Eran Temperance, Lisbeth y Ryan; Lisbeth y Ryan estaban abrazados de forma de que Ryan abrazaba a Lisbeth por detrás poniendo sus manos en su abultada barriga y Temperance se encontraba al costado de estos sonriendo;

-¿Lisbeth estaba embarazada…? Pero si aquí se ve claramente que Ryan y Lisbeth están juntos… , ¿Dónde está su hija? Dios esto es tan confuso, Lisbeth y Tempe estaban embarazadas… las dos…; pero Lisbeth ha muerto y ni Tempe ni Ryan han mencionado nada de alguna hija. ¿Pero cómo podían haber estado embarazas las dos al mismo tiempo y del mismo tío? Esto no pega en ninguno de los dos... – se quedó pensando; después de un tiempo de pensar y sacar sus propias conclusiones saco una foto de Ryan, de las niñas, de Temperance y de Lisbeth; comparo a las dos niñas primero con Temperance y Ryan, pero los rasgos solo coincidían con uno, una de ellas solo tenía rasgos de su madre y la otra del padre y eso no era posible, los niños siempre sacan rasgos de sus padres, de una más que otro pero los sacan pero en estos no había ni uno, luego cogió la foto de Lisbeth y Ryan y comparo con la niña que tenía los rasgos de él, y se sorprendió de tremendas similitudes que encontró entre estos- no lo puedo creer.

**Agradecimientos **

YessiEv

Lesly azenet

Karla

Temperance34

BerryFlower

Anto Bones 16

booth bones

sukatao


	15. Es hora de contar la verdad

SAN DIEGO

Por todos los días que se iban a quedar en San Diego, los cuales eran indefinidos les dieron un mini departo que tenía lo necesario para su estancia; dos dormitorios, un baño, la cocina y un pequeño salón.

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en resolver el caso, Brennan no pude dejar de pensar en lo distintas que serian las cosas si contara la verdad, Booth se lo merecía, era fácil lidiar con ello cuando nadie de su pasado sabía nada de ella, pero tenerle tan cerca hacia que se llene de remordimientos. No quería lastimar a sus hijas pero tampoco se merecían estar viviendo una mentira, Lisbeth quiso lo mejor para su hija pero ella no pensó en lo mejor de la hija de ella, no se planteó en que algún tendría que decirle a Seeley que había tenido una hija suya, hiciera lo que hiciera las niñas iban a sufrir de igual manera, porque po razón las niñas tenían que saber que no eran hermanas, que no eran del mismo padre, tendría que decirle a una de ellas que su madre había muerto, pero… ¿la seguirían queriendo igual?, eso era algo que ella tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano y lo mejor sería que valla preparando el terreno para cuando sea la hora de soltarles tremenda bomba, sus hijas aún tienen solo 7 años, pero saben la realidad, saben que no existen las hadas ni papa Noel, pero aun así les gusta imaginar que si existen es lo que llaman la ilusión de ser niño, pero esas niñas se podrían dar cuenta que ni la una ni la otra tienen similitudes físicas mientras van creciendo, en lo único que se parecen son en los gustos, pues es normal se han criado juntas, las dos se influyen entre sí, hasta en los estudios y todo eso tendría que hacerles comprender antes de decirle la verdad, porque ser hermanas no solo se es por sangre hay lazos muy distintos al ADN que nos hacen ser hermanas.

Han pasado cuatro días y partirán a Washington en avión al dia siguiente, pero antes tiene que contar unas cosas…

Los dos se encuentran en el salón, Él está mirando la televisión y ella leyendo un libro que se compró allí.

-Booth…, Seeley…- no sabía ni cómo llamarle, estaba demasiado nerviosa

- dime, ¿Qué pasa?- voltea verle

- ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que podía confiar en ti?- esta vez el voltio y la miro con interés

-sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

- necesito contarte algo, quizás no te guste

-prometo escucharte

- es que… es algo sobre ti- dijo en un susurro pero fue lo suficiente alto para que él pueda escucharle

-¿sobre mí?- ella asintió- ¿que podrías contarme sobre mí que yo no sepa?

-prométeme que aunque te enojes primero me escucharas por favor- se podía ver el miedo en su rostro

-lo prometo

-bien… ¿por dónde comienzo?- se preguntó en voz alta así misma pero Booth le respondió

- creo que por el principio ¿no?

-claro –tomo un respiro – ¿recuerdas el cumpleaños de Ángela? ¿En el que yo estuve?

-sí, recuerdo todo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo

-um… ¿recuerdas que tuve que irme rápido?

-sí, la que los cuidaba estaba preguntando por ti, y desde ahí no te volví haber

- bien… pues… cuando llegue a la casa hogar…, me entere de que mis abuelos me habían reclamado, ellos quería que me fuese con ellos, al comienzo no quise irme

-¿Por qué?- tenía la esperanza que dijese por Él

-porque ese mismo día me entere que Lisbeth estaba embarazada

-¿Lisbeth estaba embarazada?-dijo sorprendido – de… ¿Ryan?- ella asintió- ¿y dónde está su hija ahora?

-escúchame – el asintió- yo me tenía que ir con mis abuelos quiera o no, pero tampoco podía dejar a mis amigos solos en lo que estaban pasando, por lo que hicimos un plan y le pedimos la ayuda a mi abuela, Lis y Ryan se alejaron de ustedes porque eso era lo mejor, no podían dejar que nadie se dé cuenta del embarazo, a los cinco meses ya se le empezaba a notar mucho por lo que era hora de poner el practica el plan, los dos se escaparon y se fueron al pueblo donde yo estaba

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron en que pueblo estabas? podríamos haberte ido a visitar

- deja que te explique, muy pronto entenderás el por qué- Temperance sabía que estaba alargando demasiado la historia, pero le ponía muy nerviosa el pensar en decirle a Booth que ella tiene una hija suya- yo… cuando me fui al pueblo con mis abuelos, tuve un retraso de mi periodo- Seeley abrió los ojos- pensé que era por el cambio de clima

-por el cambio del clima- se pasó las manos por el rostro como diciendo: me tengo que calmar

- al segundo mes, esperaba que me bajase, pero nada y tenía la enfermedad de la mañana, nauseas, algunas comidas ni las podía ver, aun así pensé que sería por el cambio, las náuseas pensé que era porque mi estómago no estaba acostumbrado a esas comidas,

-sigue

-al tercer mes ya estaba asustada y hable con mi abuela, ella me dijo lo que yo ya sabia

- ¿Qué sabias?-

-yo… yo…estaba embarazada

- ¿de quién?- el conocía la respuesta

- de… de ti- todo se quedó en silencio

-¿Qué hiciste con él?

- mi abuela me pregunto si sabía quién era el padre y yo le dije que sí, me pregunto si quería aviarle y…y le dije que no- le miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-no podía arruinarte tu futuro, ella me dijo si quería al bebe pero yo no sabía estaba muy asustada

-¿Qué paso con nuestro hijo?

- yo… yo le tuve- el brillo en los ojos de Booth se notaron al instante

- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto ilusionado

- ya le has visto en una ocasión

- ¿Cuándo? Mejor dicho ¿Qué fue? ¿Niña o niño?- Brennan pensó que el aún estaba en shock porque si hubiera pensado por un momento ya hubiera atado los cabos y eso se lo hacía más difícil a ella

-niña- de nuevo se quedó la habitación en silencio

-son… ¿son las niñas que fueron al jeffersonian?

-no – suspiro

-¿no? Pero la edad coincide con el tiempo…

- solo una de ellas es tu hija

- ¿Cómo es posible? eso es imposible

- lo es, aún falta una parte de la historia

-te escucho

- Lis y yo habíamos hecho planes, las dos íbamos a criar a nuestros hijos juntas, haríamos que se críen como hermanos, así como ella y yo nos considerábamos pero Lis nos guardó información importante a todos, cuando llegaron al pueblo días después mi abuelo le llevo al médico, le realizaron diferentes estudios pero los resultados lo recibió solo ella, ese día no recuerdo porque ni uno pudimos ir, solo recuerdo que Ryan tenía un trabajo al que tenía que presentarse, mi abuelo ya le tenía separado el trabajo

-¿Qué paso con Lisbeth?

-El parto se le adelanto, todo fue muy rápido, tenía mucha fiebre, llamamos a la doctora porque todo fue en casa- aclaro ella- la doctora la examino y cuando salió al salón a darnos la noticia, el mundo se nos cayó encima, Lis iba a morir si tenía o no al niño, ella había preparado todo, ya había escogido bueno las dos lo habíamos hecho por si era hombre o mujer, ella quiso que yo fuese la madre de su bebe, no quería que su hijo se criase sin madre como ella o Ryan, quería que su hijo tenga a alguien en el que pudiera confiar o pedir consejos cada vez que lo necesite

- y tu aceptaste

- era su última voluntad, me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a su hijo hasta que tuviese edad para entender

- tengo una hija, tengo una hija- repetía una y otra vez- me debiste haber dicho, debiste haberme llamado, merecía saberlo

-pero también merecían tener un buen futuro, ¿qué ganábamos los dos si ni uno iba a tener estudios? Mis abuelos me dieron los estudios, ellos cuidaban a las niñas cuando yo no podía, Ryan no supo cómo encajar que Lis había muerto, el no veía mucho a su hija, al comienzo si, los primeros días, pero solo se le acercaba cuando estaba durmiendo, cuando la niña se iba a levantar él decía que tenía que ir a trabajar o a estudiar para algún examen, él se alejó de su hija, se dedicó a estudiar y estudiar para ganar una beca e irse a otro lugar con la excusa de que si ganaba la beca tendría la universidad gratis, no tendría que pagar y que podría trabajar en otro lugar, ganaría más y nos mandaría para su hija; y así paso un año, cuando llego el cumpleaños de las niñas él no sabía ni quería saber cuál de ellas era su hija, y yo lo acepte

- Debería estar enfadado contigo- la miro serio Booth

-¿no lo estás?- dijo ella sorprendida

-no, porque no sería justo si lo hiciera, has tenido que estudiar y criar a dos niñas, y aunque tus abuelos te hayan ayudado se y estoy seguro que muchas veces tuviste que arreglártelas sola para estudiar y cuidar de ellas – a ella se le hicieron agua los ojos- estoy contento de que nuestra hija tenga a una madre como tú.

-jamás olvides esto, yo tengo dos hijas y sé que una de ellas es de mi sangre pero a las dos las quiero por igual, y no sé si te parecerá bien o mal, pero a ti tampoco te diré cuál de ellas es tu hija, puedes sacar cualquier teoría de cuál de ellas es tu hija pero si las miras con detenimiento las dos tienen cosas parecidas a mí y las dos tienen cosas parecidas a Ryan, solo el ADN podrá sacarte la duda pero si me entero que lo haces sin mi conocimiento y sin mi aprobación te aseguro que me iré lejos, volveré a desaparecer, no creas que jamás vas a saber cuál de ellas es tu hija, lo sabrás pero cuando yo creo que las niñas están preparadas para saber la verdad- sabía que era mentira cada quien se parecía a uno de ellos pero sembrar la duda es algo bueno, creyese quien creyese que es su hija estaría la duda y viera donde viera sus características también estarán presentes las de Ryan porque eso es lo que ase nuestro inconsciente crear cosas donde no las hay

- eso no es justo, Ryan no sabe cuál de ellas es su hija porque él no lo quiso saber pero yo si quiero saber

- hace un par de meses Ryan quiso saber cuál de ellas es su hija y tampoco se lo dije pero estoy segura que ustedes dos en el fondo lo saben o creen saberlo porque son sus padres, pero los dos deben de entender que el deber de una madre es proteger a sus hijos de todo

- ¿podré verlas? Ya sabes, compartir tiempo con ellas

- si lo aras, pero con unas condiciones, no puedes decirles nada de lo que te conté hoy y que las trates a las dos por igual, no quiero que ni una se sienta excluida – luego sonrió- si una de ellas nota a su hermana que se siente mal o excluida como es el caso, perderás a los dos, ellas son así, siempre se apoyan, son como yo, analizan todo ven lo que está bien y lo que está mal y siempre se deciden por lo correcto

- lo repito si no lo dije antes eres una magnifica madre – le sonrió

_**¿Ángela se lo contara a los demás? ¿Booth podrá tratar a los dos por igual sabiendo que una de ellas es hija de sangre? ¿Booth y Brennan se darán la oportunidad de volver amarse? ¿Cuándo será el día indicado para que Brennan hable con las niñas?**_

* * *

><p>¡!A que no se lo esperaban! Sé que Booth ha reaccionado muy distinto a lo que todos esperaban, al comienzo mi idea era que también se enfadase pero mientras escribía y pensaba en que como podría seguir la historia la idea se me fue formando y pues cuando volví lo que había escrito me dije, está bien que no se enfade de que Brennan le haya escondido la verdad porque creo que en un futuro Brennan la pasara mal y no me gusta verla sufrir así que… bueno ya vieron la historia, por cierto, ¿vieron la portada de esta historia? Pues esas dos niñitas son las hijas de Brennan y Lisbeth haber quien adivina cuál de esas niñas es la hija de cada quien :P<p>

¡Espero sus comentarios! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong>

**BonezitaEmily**

**Anto Bones 16**

**Sukatao**

**Karla**

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER**

**booth bones**

**BerryFlower**

**Lesly azenet**

**Temperance34**


	16. Claudia

**Pido disculpas por la demora del capitulo pero estuve bloqueada y agetreada =S**

**ahora solo podrepublicar los sabados para mi amaneciendo y creo que para los de america del sur viernes anocheciendo :P**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :P**

* * *

><p>Ángela no podía quitarse de la cabeza tremenda teoría e hipótesis que había sacado solo de unas fotos, pero tenía que aceptar que ella era muy buena en su trabajo y que en esas fotos muy claro era que la niña tenía parecido a Ryan y Lisbeth y no a Ryan y Temperance, pero es que era muy rápido porque la otra niña se le hacía muy conocida pero no solo por Temperance, si no que se le hacía parecido por otra persona pero aun no daba con la cara; lo mejor que podría hacer era hablar directamente con Brennan.<p>

Llegada la noche Brennan llego a su casa junto con Booth, este había insistido en acompañarla y que de paso quería ver a las niñas, Brennan no pudo desistir de la petición pues Booth también tenía derecho de ver a las niñas.

Ángela se encontraba en la mesa ayudando a las niñas a terminar con sus deberes, cuando sintió que las puertas de la casa se abrían y que las dos niñas se miraban con un gran brillo en los ojos saltando enseguida de la silla. Los siguientes minutos todos fueron sonrisas y risas.

-¡mamá! ¡mamá!-fueron gritando las dos niñas abalanzándose sobre su madre, haciendo que esta tirase la bolsa de la ropa- te extrañamos mucho

- y yo a ustedes- les dio un abrazo a cada una

-tu eres el hombre que nos enseñó la placa ¿cierto?- pregunto Claudia

- si ese mismo soy yo, ¿recuerdan mi nombre?- pregunto intentado jugar con ellas

- era se… ¿senly?- pregunto Laura, a lo que Booth negó con la cabeza

- ¿Sedly?!- volvió a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez las dos hermanas se miraron y sonrieron, con este pequeño intercambio de miraras Brennan ya sabía que se habían acordado del nombre las dos

-¡Seeley!- gritaron las dos

-Muy buena memoria-dijo compartiendo una sonrisa

- Hola Temperance ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Algo pesado, ¿Qué tal se portaron estas diablillas?- dijo sonriendo

- muy bien, me ayudaron en todo, y al decir en todo me refiero en todo, se bañaron y vistieron para ir al colegio, también me ayudaron hacerles el desayuno, y cumplieron sus rutinas diarias, claro algunas nos tuvimos que desviar porque ya sabes las tuve en el jeffersonian conmigo

- mama tu trabajo es genial – le dijo Claudia- ¿nos llevaras más seguido?- Brennan miro a Booth y este le correspondió

- claro que sí, pueden ir una vez a la semana y como máximo dos o tres veces- dijo dedicándole una mirada a Booth

- ¡genial!

- ¿ya han cenado?- les pregunto Brennan

-no aun no, recién vamos a terminar los deberes

- ¿recién?- les pregunto Brennan

-es que son matemáticas y ya estamos en multiplicaciones- le dijo sonriendo Laura

-a mí se me dan mejor que Laura pero Ángela le estuvo ayudando

-si pero aún me confundo…- dijo Laura haciendo pucheritos a su mama

- te los explicare mejor mañana, lo prometo- no se los explicaba en ese instante porque era viernes y el sábado tenía todo el día para explicárselos.

Booth observaba como Temperance hablaba con las niñas, le gustaba en que se había convertido Brennan, era una excelente madre, se había ganado el cariño incondicional de las dos pequeñas y ahora entendía por qué el miedo a decir la verdad.

Booth y Ángela se quedaron a cenar con Brennan y las niñas, después de haber cenado y de haber platicado Booth se iban a retirar

-Bueno yo creo que me voy yendo, ya es tarde y supongo que queréis descansar ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa Ánge?- le pregunto –Booth, a lo que Ángela contesto

-no, bueno es que quisiera pasar el sábado con Brennan y las niñas, es que me e encariñado mucho con ellas y bueno si a ti te parece bien…- dijo mirando a Brennan

-claro que me parece bien, aparte creo que sería una forma de agradecerte que te hayas quedado con ellas – Ángela sonrió y se despidió de Booth

- Bueno bones nos vemos

-¿bones?- preguntaron todos los de la sala incluyendo a Brennan

-sí, bueno es que la he visto trabajar y es como si en los huesos viniera escrito toda la historia de la víctima, así que como es muy buena con los huesos he pensado en ponerle como apodo Bones

-no me gusta, no me agrada la idea de que vallas por ahí llamándome huesos

- eres la mejor antropóloga, solo da un poco de tiempo a que el rumor recorra todo el país y serás conocida como la chica de los huesos- dijo riéndose

- ¿tú crees?- dijo Brennan imaginándose que todo el mundo la conocería, pero al recordar por el nombre que la conocería se le quito la sonrisa- no me agrada que me conozcan como la chica de los huesos- Booth sonrió y se despidió de todos.

Minutos después Brennan había echado a dormir a las niñas, bajando ella al salón para hacerle compañía a Ángela.

-Temperance…- empezó a decir Ángela

-¿Qué pasa dime?- se fijó en que Ángela estaba nerviosa, pues jugueteaba con los dedos de las manos y se mordía el labio

- es que… bueno haber le primer día que me quede con las niñas me vine aquí abajo a mirar la televisión un rato, pero me fije en un álbum familiar que había, y pues la curiosidad me gano, pero… juro que no fue intencional solo me di cuenta sin querer y quisiera que me dijeras si me equivoco o no

- dime la pregunta

- una de las niñas tiene rasgos a Ryan y Lisbeth y la otra solo tiene rasgos a ti – Brennan se le quedo viendo; pero lo que ni una de las dos se había dado cuenta era que una de la niñas se encontraba en las escaleras escuchando la conversación -¿me equivoco?

- sabía que tú te darías cuenta- dijo en un susurro, pero al instante se recompuso- no te equivocas

- ósea que solo una de ellas es tu hija- afirmo Ángela

-sí, solo una de ellas- le confirmo Brennan pero quedo hecha piedra cuando escuchar la voz proveniente de las escaleras

-¿Qué?... mama… no… los mellizos solo tienen una mama, no pueden tener mamas y papas diferentes, porque los dos están juntos en la barriga de mama

-sí, claro que si mi amor- no hallaba cómo reaccionar o como mentirle a su hija, ella era muy mala mentirosa por eso siempre era sincera o casi siempre

-pero tú has dicho que solo una es tu hija y Ángela ha dicho que una de nosotras se parece solo a papa y a la tía Lisbeth

-sí, pero a lo que se refería era…- la niña la corto

-mama yo he entendido cada una de esas palabras porque no son difíciles de entender- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- Laura y yo no somos mellizas, y Ángela dijo que solo una se parecía a papa así que tampoco somos hermanitas- dijo llorando, Ángela no pudo evitar sentirse mal

-no, no Claudia bebe no me refería a ustedes- intento arreglarlo

-si te referías a nosotras, papa no tiene a otras hijas más que a nosotras ¿verdad mama?

- eso es cierto- le respondió Brennan – creo que es hora que tú y yo hablemos mucho, si es lo que quieres- dijo acunando a su hija

- Laura ¿también?

-mira, ya no hay razón para que te mienta así que te voy a contar algo- Claudia y Ángela escuchaban atentamente, pues Brennan tenía una voz muy suave, había descubierto que si quieres contarle algo a un niño y quieres que te entienda tienes que contárselo delicadamente, despacio y suave, donde las preguntas puedan ir siendo resueltas en el camino- para ser hermanas no hay que ser de sangre, hermanas son dos o más personas que se quieren tanto: que no pueden vivir separadas, tanto que se conocen lo suficiente que saben que es lo que piensan y sienten las dos en un momento, son como tú y Laura, las dos se quieren mucho, las dos se comprenden y lo más importante es que las dos se protegen mutuamente. ¿tú quieres a Laura?

-mucho

-entonces no importa lo que has escuchado, si tú la quieres ella va a seguir siendo tu hermana para toda la vida

-¿pero cuál de las dos no es tu hija de verdad?-Brennan sabía que Claudia era una niña muy curiosa

-las dos son mis hijas de verdad y a las dos las quiero con todo mi corazón

-yo quiero saber si tú eres mi mama o no, mírame voy a pensar como una persona adulta, como decía la abuelita- Brennan le sonrió, le gustaba como su abuela había influido en sus hijas- yo te voy a querer siempre porque tú eres mi mama y porque te quiero con toditito mi corazón, pero quiero saber si tengo a otra mama más, yo sé que la tía Lisbeth está en el cielo y que nos cuida a todos desde ahí y que nos quería a mí y a Laura mucho, pero prometo no enfadarme ni dejarte de hablar ni ponerme triste, bueno quizás si me ponga triste un poquito pero si tú estás conmigo estaré muy bien, pero dime la verdad

- cariño, eres muy pequeña para comprender algunas cosas- intentaba hacerla entender que no era el momento de contarle

-¿y cuando seré muy grande para entender? ¿Cuándo tenga… 16? Los niños de 16 dicen que son niños malos…, las personas adultas dicen que se dejan llevar por las hermanas

-hormonas- le corrigió Brennan

- eso, y que cambian de ánimo muy seguido, supongo que es como cuando estoy malita y me haces comer algo que no quiero y me enfado

-si algo así- sabía que la pequeña ya le había agarrado el punto

-entonces imagínate que me cuentes la verdad cuando tenga la enfermedad de las hormanas

-hormonas- le volvió a corregir

-hoorrrmooonaaass- lo dijo despacio para decir bien la palabra, Brennan se sentía muy orgullosa-y me enfade mucho contigo porque me mientes?

-¿cómo sabes que te miento?

-es una hipopotenesis-Brennan sonrió

-hipótesis- Ángela sonrió

**N/A: bueno como habéis leído ya saben de quien es quien, ahora el problema esta: ¿se lo contaran a Laura? Yo creo que puede que no porque dijeron secreto asi que ¿Cómo se enterara Laura? ¿reaccionara igual que Claudia? ¿Qué opinara Ryan cuando sepa cual es su hija?**

**Bueno déjenme sus teorías de como creen que se enterara Laura, de lo que ara Ryan y… otra pregunta ¿Qué creen que ara Ryan cuando no esta en la ciudad con "su familia"?**

**Espero que la reacción de la pequeña les haya gustado y no se preocupen tendrán mas drama entre byb pronto, solo falta Laurita y ya :P**

**Espero sus comentarios =)**

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMEINTOS:<strong>

***DeschanelBoreanaz.**-jajasi bueno yo personalmente me esperaba a un booth malhumorado, rabioso pero hasta yo misma me sorprendi jajajjaja

***B-BSILENTSURRENDER.**- si lupe pero como podras leer en ese mismo párrafo dice: **"****sabía que era mentira cada quien se parecía a uno de ellos pero sembrar la duda es algo bueno, creyese quien creyese que es su hija estaría la duda y viera donde viera sus características también estarán presentes las de Ryan porque eso es lo que ase nuestro inconsciente crear cosas donde no las hay"**

***Temperance34** .- jeje gracias =) la vdd es q estos días estuve sin inspiración y con los ajetreos que estuvo pues peor =S gracias por seguir leyendo=)

***BonezitaEmily**.- gracias por tu comentario, si estuvo bien que Booth e lo tomase bien y tranquilo, porque dentro de nada Brennan necesitara de su apoyo y ahí estará el

***Sukatao**.- muchas gracias, y que bien que te gusto el capi =)

***Anto Bones 16.**- si ahora byb podrán estar mas juntos y mas con lo que les prepara el futuro =)

***BerryFlower.**.- jajajaja es que si dejo preguntas ya se mas o menos lo que metoca poner el siguiente cap :P, te ayudo con tus dudas jjaajajjaja

***lesly azene.**- jajajajaj si bueno creo que todos esperábamos incluyéndome a mi que se enfadase jajajajajaj

***Audrey**.- bueno será para el próximo cap decir que niña es quien :P

***booth bones.**- me agrada que te encante la historia

** gracias a todos por sus comentarios =)  
><strong>

** serie bones**


	17. claudia y brennan

**Se preguntaran ¿porque actualiza tan pronto si dijo que actualizaría los viernes por la noche? Pues tengo que decirles que al colgar el capítulo anterior en fanfiction se me ha borrado un gran fragmento y tengo que aclarar MUY IMPORTANTE del capítulo anterior, ahora si sabrán quien es hija de byb. Pido perdón por el error que cometí pero al ver los comentarios no me cuadraban algunas cosas por lo que revise el ultimo capitulo colgado y me di con la sorpresa que me faltaba el fragmento más impórtate, pero se los dejo aquí =)**

-es una hipopotenesis- Brennan sonrió

-hipótesis- Ángela sonrió

-¿pero cómo sabes esas palabras, bueno como sabes el significado?- le pregunto Ángela

-he escuchado desde muy pequeña como mama estudiaba para su colegio

-para futuros dejare de leer en voz alta- Ángela rio de la frase de Temperance

-¿y bien mama?

- te lo voy a decir pero será nuestro secreto ¿lo prometes?- la niña sonrió

- sí, ¿Ángela prometes guardar nuestro secreto?- le pregunto la niña

-lo prometo, seré como una tumba

- y yo como un candado sin llave

- vale, pero recuerda esto siempre, tú y Laura siempre serán mis dos hijas, a las dos las quiero de verdad y con todo mi corazón

- lose y nosotras también te queremos mucho- Brennan sonrió

- Lisbeth es tu mami, ella… ella te quiso mucho, con todo su corazón – Claudia tenía los ojos empapados

-tú no eres mi mami de verdad ¿entonces?

- de sangre no, pero te quiero como mi hija como si fueras de mi propia sangre

- mi mamita está en el cielo

-sí, te está cuidando y protegiendo siempre

- ¿se fue al cielo por qué quiso?

-no, diosito la llamaba, le dijo que era hora de ir con el

-¿Por qué?

- Diosito le dio a elegir, o tú te ibas al cielo con él o tu mami

- ¿diosito es malo?- decía llorando

-no, diosito nos protege y nos cuida

- ¿y porque se llevó a mi mami?

- tu mami decidió irse con él para que tu vivieras

- ¿Por qué?

-porque quería que conocieras el mundo, quería que vivieras todo lo que ella algún día quiso vivir y quería que fueras muy feliz

-yo soy muy feliz contigo y he conocido muchos lugares, ¿a eso se refiere?

-si, a eso y como ella te quería tanto y yo también decidimos que tú y Laurita fueran hermanitas

- muchas gracias – la abrazo, las dos lloraban, aunque Ángela no se quedaba atrás

- ¿me contaras cosas sobre ellas?- le pregunto la pequeña

- claro que sí, te contare muchas cosas de ella y Ángela también te puede contar, ella conoció a Lisbeth también, estudiamos juntas un tiempo

Claudia sonreía pero también lloraba, su mama estaba muerta y su papa… ausente… pero ella es realmente feliz con su mama Temperance y su hermana Laura.

Temperance no creía en Dios y eso era cierto, ella no creía en él porque no la había protegido de todas las cosas malas que tuvo que pasar siendo adolecente, les quito a sus papas de la noche a la mañana.

Tuvo a la pequeña Claudia envuelta en sus brazos intentando que se tranquilice, y asi fue hasta que la pequeña se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

-Siento mucho que haya escuchado, fui muy inoportuna, no debí de haber hablado de esto aquí en tu casa donde están la niñas, lo siento mucho- le dijo Ángela muy apenada pues había visto como anteriormente la pequeña estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre.

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, las dos dábamos por hecho que las niñas estaban durmiendo, pero si Claudia escucho de lo que estábamos hablando fue por algo y creo que pronto tendré que hablar con Laura.

-sé que es mucho preguntar pero ¿Quién es el padre de Laura?

-Aun no puedo decírtelo, primero tengo que hablar con las personas involucradas y para eso tengo que recorrer un camino…

Platicaron un rato más y luego tanto Ángela como Temperance se fueron a dormir, ese día se llevó a dormir con ella a Claudia, quería estar a su lado por si se despertaba en la madrugada y la necesitaba, ella misma sabía lo que era no tener a unos padres a su lado, su padres desaparecieron y su hermano se fue dejándola sola, pero ella no dejaría que su hija pase por eso, ella iba a estar siempre con ella, y le iba a demostrar que sea no sea su hija de sangre ella siempre iba a estar ahí.

.

.

.

Durmieron de largo hasta que sintió que a su lado sollozaban, encendió la lámpara y abrazo a la pequeña.

-Estoy muy triste mama

-lose, por eso no te lo quería contar, no quería verte sufrir, eres muy pequeñita

-pero es que también estoy feliz porque tengo dos mamas que me quieren mucho pero que hubiera pasado si mi mama seguiría viva, seguro que tu no me querrías como ahora o quizás estaría donde papa este ahorita…

-si tu mama viviera aun nos hubiéramos seguido viendo, tu papa no viajaría mucho y sería muy pero muy feliz, no sé si lo seria a igual que lo eres conmigo o más pero lo serias pero tienes que pensar y saber que tu mama te quería mucho, siempre hablábamos de como las criaríamos las dos juntas y que haríamos que ustedes dos fuesen como hermanas, así como lo éramos nosotras

- ¿ustedes eran felices?

- sí, éramos muy felices cuando estábamos juntas- ¿quieres saber que es lo último que me dijo tu mama?

- sí, dímelo

-dijo: quiero que tenga una hermosa niñez y juventud, quiero que le hablen de mí no como su madre pero si como su tía y que no solo a ti sino a las dos y que siempre les digamos que les quería y prometió estar siempre a su lado protegiéndoles y guiarles por el buen camino

- ¿Por qué no quería que me dijeses que era mi mama?

-porque hay cosas que tus papis y yo hemos pasado cuando éramos chicos, éramos más grandes que ustedes, bueno yo lo fui pero tu mami y tu papi no

-¿Qué tuvieron que pasar?

-cuando crezcas te lo contare

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora?

- porque tengo que conversar primero con tu papa para poder contártelo

- Soy muy feliz contigo, ¿crees que me podrás contar algo de mama de vez en cuando?

-claro que sí, te contare como fue y bueno de antemano tengo que decirte que tu mama era muy divertida, cuando conocí a tu mama yo era muy tranquila y muy muy callada pero cuando me empezó a juntar con tus papas y con una nena más la verdad fui muy feliz, ellos se preocupaban por mí y yo también por ellos, poco a poco fuimos inseparables.

- te quiero mucho mama

- y yo a ti mi pequeña, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- si mami

- no comentes nada con Laura aun, tengo que hablar con ella para que se ponga malita ¿ya?

-ya mami

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Brennan, las niñas y Ángela se fueron al parque y de compras. Claudia ya no se notaba tan triste después de que hablo con su Brennan.

Brennan considero que pronto tendría que hablar con Laura y de ahí en adelante tendría que asumir lo que vendría, por lo que ya iba siendo hora que Booth se vaya implicando en la vida de su hija, ya no tenía sentido ocultarle quien eres su hija y por eso llegando a casa le llamaría y le invitaría a pasar el domingo con las dos pequeñas y con ella y al finalizar el día le diría quien era su hija.

Su hija se merece tener también a su padre y ella confiaba en Booth en que el querría a las dos pequeñas.

.

.

.

**N/A.-**bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo como supondrán he tenido que improvisar y aumentarle más cosas ya que no me parecía correcto publicar solamente el fragmento que se perdió al colgarlo, pero espero que les haya gustado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- **gracias por seguir leyendo =)

**Sukatao.- **gracias por seguir leyendo y espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)

**Anto Bones 16**.- no me sorprende que no te haya quedado claro quién era, pues no se llegó a colgar la parte donde lo decía :S no sé por qué no se colgó esa parte supongo que abre apretado algún botón sin querer. Respecto a cómo reaccionara Laura pues lo sabrás dentro de una par de capítulos posiblemente :P

**ErikaBones**.- tengo que pedirte perdón por haberte confundido, espero que aun te siga gustando la historia aunque ella no fuera la hija de Brennan :P

**Booth bones**.- gracias por tu idea espero poder utilizarla en un futuro =)

**BonezitaEmily**.-la verdad es que tu imaginación de hacia dónde va la historia no se aleja mucho :P, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo

**BerryFlower**.- jejeje creo q te has llevado una desilusión al leer lo que faltaba, espero que aun te siga gustando yo también habría sacado la conclusión si hubiera leído hasta esa parte de la historia jejejejeje. Y tienes razón Ryan es muy bueno y nos enteraremos de lo que hace después de que Laura también sepa la verdad. Y tu imaginación tampoco se va muy lejos de lo que pienso poner :P

**Audrey.-** esperoque ahora si este claro quien es de quien :P, el cap en familia vendra si no me equivoco sera el siguiente y para parker falta mucho para que aparesca :P

**Temperance34 .-** me alegra que aun sigas leyendo y reciir tus comentarios =)

**Lesly azenet .**- espero que ahora si este claro todo :), gracias por tus comentarios =)

** gracias a todos por sus comentarios =)  
>serie bones<strong>


	18. Un domingo en familia

_**ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA DE QUE HE LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS Y TODO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES! MUCHAS GRACIAS YESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS ESPERO LLEGAR PRONTO A LOS 150 YLUEGO A LOS 200, JAJAJJAJA PIDO MUCHO NO?:p**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, SALUDOS DESDE ESPAÑA =)**_

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero entre estudiar y hacer algunos deberes pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, en recompensa por la tardanza les dejo un capitulo largo y porfa desearme suerte en mis exámenes del lunes y martes =)**

* * *

><p>A las niñas les había gustado la idea de pasar el día con un amigo de su madre, pues desde que habían llegado a aquella ciudad no habían invitado a casa nadie a excepción de Ángela que había sido porque su madre se vio obligada.<p>

Booth estuvo allí a las nueve de la mañana exacto, ayudo a Brennan a preparar el desayuno para todos, se sentían tan raros hacer cosas juntas, pero más raro era que los dos estuviesen haciendo el desayuno para las niñas, por un momento Booth se imaginó una vida con Brennan y las niñas; sería feliz y lo que le hacía aún más feliz en ese momento era que una de esas preciosas niñas era suya, eran tan hermosas, educadas, listas, graciosas y por momentos eran igual de racionales que su madre, y si ahí está la prueba, que para ser hija de alguien no es necesario que esa persona te haya llevado dentro suyo, lo único que importa es como te crio, todo el amor que te dio y te demostró, te das cuenta que con solo vivir con una persona esa persona influye en ti, que sin ser de su sangre esa persona te conoce al revés y al derecho. Seeley Booth se sentía muy orgullosos de ella porque había sacado adelante a esas dos pequeñas y porque las había educado muy bien.

-mami ¿y que aremos hoy?- pregunto la pequeña Laura

-aremos lo que quieran y lo que Seeley quiera – dijo sonriendo

- ¿y donde almorzaremos? – esta vez pregunto Claudia

- hoy pueden escoger ustedes

-¡bien! ¡Queremos McDonal's!- gritaron las dos pequeñas

- ¿estás de acuerdo en irnos para ahí?- pregunto Brennan a Booth

-claro que si

En el transcurso de la mañana, se fueron al Parque de diversiones, esas niñas eran muy valientes y tenía que aceptarlo, pero lo que le causaba gracia no era tanto las niñas, era Brennan, la pobre chica estaba demasiado nerviosa, cada vez que las niñas elegía uno de esos enormes juegos Brennan se ponía pálida, llego a pensar que se iba a desmayar.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto acercándose a ella

-si…- titubeo la pobre

-yo diría que no, estas demasiado pálida

-lose, lose, de pequeña nunca me subí a estos juegos y bueno les tengo un poco de terror, pero no es tanto por mi, sino por las niñas, me da miedo que les pueda pasar algo, han ocurrido muchos accidentes inesperados en estas clases de juegos, y me pone nerviosa pensar que a las niñas le pueda pasar algo, pero solo por este miedo no puedo hacer que se dejen de divertir

- Los juegos son revisados todos los días antes de abrir, hay muchos mecánicos, tranquila que no les pasara nada

- aunque me digas eso no estoy tranquila aun- dijo mirándole preocupada

- ¿Qué te parece si después de esta, hacemos que se suban un par de veces mas a otro juego y luego nos vamos a almorzar?, después de almorzar nos iremos a algún parque muy hermoso que conozco, le llaman "parque del niño" porque hay muchos juegos para los niños, hay toboganes, columpios, camas elásticas, carritos a control remoto que alquilan para los niños, laberintos hay muchos juegos, y como les trajimos sus bicis pueden manejarlas ahí.

-Esa idea me gusta mas, pero tu te encargas de convencerlas para irnos allí

- muy bien, yo las convenceré

- me olvide de comentarte que a veces suelen ser testaduras

- las convenceré

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le dijo sonriéndole

-porque soy Seeley Booth nena- dijo con tono engreído cosa que hizo reír mucho Brennan

McDonals

-niñas les tengo una sugerencia- dijo Booth mientras que las dos niñas se miraban con cara de interrogante

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Laura

-sobre lo que podrías hacer ahora en la tarde- Brennan empezó a sonreír, ella con anterioridad siempre quiso hacerlas cambiar opción sobre los juegos esos y jamás lo logro.

-pero yo quiero seguir aquí- dijo Claudia

- y yo – dijo Laura sonriéndole a Claudia, a lo que Brennan aún seguía sonriendo, por dentro tenía ganas de reírse del pobre de Booth, pues cuando esas pequeñas entraban a ese Parque era muy difícil sacarlas de allí.

- yo también me quedaría pero conozco otro parque, hay muchos niños

- mas que el de aquí, no lo creo- dijo Laura sonriéndole

- no sé si habrá más que aquí, pero ese parque es especialmente para los niños- iba a seguir pero le interrumpieron

-igual que todos los parques, por eso son parques para los niños- le dijo Claudia con una ceja levantada, Booth suspiro y Brennan volvió a sonreír

- pero el parque que yo les digo se llama "parque del niño" hay muchos juegos guays, hay laberintos, toboganes, columpios, camas elásticas, carros a control remoto

- sigo prefiriendo quedarme en estos juegos- dijo Claudia

- también hay un enorme tren en el medio del parque, es un tren de verdad, es muy antiguo por lo que se considera una reliquia, podrían ver como son los controles del tren por dentro, y hay un botón con el que hacen que suene el pitido del tren

-¿enserio?! Que guay!- dijo Laura sonriendo

- en donde estudiábamos antes, nos llevaron a pasear en tren y nos hicieron tocar esa bocina, es genial, pero yo aún quiero quedarme aquí- dijo con un pucherito

- si yo también- se le unió Laura y Booth soltó un suspiro y Brennan una baja risilla

- ¿he comentado que en ese parque hay mar? No se pueden bañar, pero hay muchos caracoles y conchas y muchas piedritas que se pueden tirar al mar- termino con una sonrisa

- ¡¿enserio?!-dijeron las dos con asombro

- si – a Brennan se le empezó a borrar la sonrisa

-que guay, vamos, vamos – dijeron las pequeñas y Booth le dedico una mirada con una sonrisa encantadora a Brennan

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- dijo en un susurro

- porque soy Seeley Booth nena- Brennan entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Cómo es posible que el las haya convencido? Yo lo he intentado muchas veces y ustedes jamás han cambiado de idea

-Es que se le ve tan emocionado con ese parque que no podemos dejarle con las ganas de ir ahí, y tú siempre dices que hay que ser muy buenos con los invitados y como el es un invitado...- Brennan se rio de Booth

-si… Seeley Booth nena – le dijo Brennan imitándolo- Booth controla tus emociones- termino con una risilla

-no te rías- dijo el también riéndose

El almuerzo siguió y termino con puras risas, las niñas hacían comentarios de lo divertido de las caras que ponían tanto ellas como otras personas y de cual juego les pareció más divertido.

De camino al Parque las niñas se la pasaron cantando jugando Booth riendo por tales canciones y rimas que hacían como…

Soltera, Enamorada, casada,

viuda, monja, divorciada,

con hijos ,sin hijos,

no puede vivir,

con uno,con dos,

con tres...*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tortitas de manteca,

para la madre que da la teta,

tortitas de cebada,

pa'l padre que no da nada,

tortitas y tortones

para todos los llorones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llegan las monjas

Caminito de Peronja

No pueden pasar

Por el río de la mar

Pase una, pasen dos

Pase la madre de Dios

En su caballito blanco

Alumbrando todo el campo

Campo mayor de San Salvador

Ya llega Perico

Tocando el pitico

Si no lo toca bien

¡Que le den, que le den

Con el culo de la sartén!

Seguían en el coche…

-Te retamos a algo – dijo Laura con una sonrisa a Booth

-claro, dime – le respondió Booth dispuesto a jugar

-nosotras nos sabemos un trabalenguas…- decía Claudia y Laura interrumpió

- más de un trabalenguas- le recordó Laura

- cierto, nosotras te decimos el trabalenguas y tú lo tienes que repetir

- de acuerdo- dijo Booth subestimando a las pequeñas, pensaba que al ser pequeñas solo se sabrían trabalenguas pequeñas

- bien pero… ¿mama podemos apostar?- pregunto Laura

- ¿Cuál sería la apuesta?

- que por cada que se equivoque nos tiene que regalar algo, no cualquier cosa sino un regalo de verdad – dijo Laura

- si Booth está de acuerdo, tienen mi permiso – las niñas miraron por el espejo a Booth

- por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriendo

-bien empiezo yo solo son tres trabalenguas: (empezó Laura)

De mañana y sin maña

la araña ñoña

la tela enmaraña.

Booth lo repitió sin equivocación (y las niñas sonrieron a igual que Brennan)

-me toca – dijo Claudia sonriendo

Las ruedas son redondas

de aquel ferrocarril,

las ruedas son redondas

para rodar sin fin.

Booth volvió a decirlo con una sonrisa

-chicas se lo están poniendo demasiado fácil, se quedaron sin regalos- les dijo Brennan y luego voltio a mirar a Booth con curiosidad, pues ya sabía cuál iba a ser el último trabalenguas.

-la ultima – dijeron las dos sonriendo

Parra tenía un perro.

Guerra tenía una parra.

El perro de Parra subió a la parra de Guerra.

Guerra pegó con la porra al perro de Parra.

Y Parra le dijo a Guerra:

- ¿Por qué ha pegado Guerra con la porra

al perro de Parra?

Y Guerra le contestó:

- Si el perro de Parra no hubiera subido a la parra de

Guerra, Guerra no hubiese pegado con la porra al

perro de Parra

-parra tenía un perro

Guerra tenía una parra

El perro de guerra subió a la gue…rra de…parra…-empezó a parar y las niñas soltaron unas risas –me habéis engañado – las acuso

-claro que no, solo hemos usado una… estarategica – dudoen decir Laura

-estrategia- les corrigió Brennan

- estrategia- pronuncio mejor Claudia- ¿cuándo nos entregaras nuestro regalo?

- será una sorpresa- les dijo sonriendo – pero no olvidare que me han engañado

-no lo hicimos, pero si a ti te parece mejor decir que dos pequeñas niñas de casi 7 años te han engañado puedes decir que así fue- le dijo Laura

- uh… yo que tu no haría eso, ¿Qué se sentirá que te engañen o te ganen una pequeñas y lindas niñas como nosotras? – le pregunto Claudia a Laura fingiendo pensar

- uiii debe de ser feo, yo no soportaría que me gane un niño de tres años- Brennan lo único que hacía era reírse de lo que estas pequeñas niñas decían, no había duda, esas dos niñas aprendían lo que veían y no hay forma de hacerles olvidar cosas, pues todas las palabras que saben y que otros niños no es porque ella estudiaba en voz alta mientras las niñas jugaban en el corral y otras cosas como la estrategia por la televisión, hasta su profesora de infantil se sorprendió de lo listas que eran esas dos niñas.

-de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado con ellas – le dijo en susurro a Brennan

-puedes intentarlo, te podrán engañar de mil formas-le dijo muy orgullosa

- ¿no te preocupa que a ti te también te puedan engañar con facilidad? – le pregunto intentando hacer que ella se preocupe

-no, yo soy más lista que ellas y todo lo que saben es por mí, las conozco de pies a cabeza, se cuándo mienten o traman algo o cuando han hecho alguna travesura.

Después de aquello el viaje al Parque siguió entre risas y chistes, al llegar las niñas no hicieron otra cosa que jugar y correr de un lado hacia otro a excepción de la merienda que la comieron tranquilas para luego volver a jugar, llegada las siete ya se encontraban en el coche camino a casa.

-al llegar tengo que hablar algo importante contigo- le dijo Brennan en voz baja

-claro, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto preocupado

-creo que no lo será- le sonrió

Al llegar a casa las dos niñas estaban dormidas, por lo que Booth le ayudo a subir a las pequeñas a sus dormitorios, Brennan se encargó de ponerles sus pijamas para luego reunirse con Booth en el salón.

EN EL SALON…

-¿bien de que querías hablar?

-Claudia ya lo sabe- dijo ella sentándose a su costado

- ¿saber el que?- pregunto confundido

- sabe que ella y Laura no son hermanas, me escucho hablando y bueno… se enteró de todo- espero a que Booth dijera algo pero este no dijo nada- creo que no es justo que una de ellas lo sepa y la otra no, porque cuando crezca y se entere que su hermana y yo lo sabemos y ella no, se sentirá traicionada y engañada, no quiero que se sienta así porque me dolería mucho

- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?- pregunto interesado

-porque… he estado pensando en que es hora de decirles la verdad a las niñas, y tendría que empezar por decirles a ustedes, a ti y a Ryan, tienen que saber cuál de ustedes es el padre de cada quien

-¿no… nos vas a decir quien es nuestra hija?- dijo emocionado

-sí, lo are, pero por ahora solo te diré a ti, tengo que comunicarme con Ryan y ver cuándo puede venir para hablar

- lo entiendo

- ¿quieres saber quién es?- el asintió – me prometes que no dejaras de lado a la otra, no digo que no seas cariñoso con tu hija, puedes hacerlo, pero si solo quieres hacerlo a ella hazlo cuando la otra no esté a su alrededor no quiero que se sienta mal, porque recuerda que una de ellas tiene a su madre muerta y a su madres a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de aquí-dijo bajando la mirada

- yo las tratare por igual, a las dos, lo prometo, sé que una de ellas es mi hija de sangre, pero esas dos pequeñas son muy parecidas en su comportamiento y en su forma de ser, yo las voy a querer por igual, si una que otra le hare cariño a mi hija pero también a la otra no te preocupes, tú las has criado a las dos como tus propias hijas, y yo también puedo hacer eso, lo prometo.

-confió en ti, bien, pues, tu hija, es… es… es Laura

**N/A.- gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra que sigan leyendo.**

**A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN, DESAPARICION, CULPA Y SIN RASTRO PEDIMOS PERDOS POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO CONSU Y YO NO HEMOS COINCIDIDO EN TODO ESE TIEMPO Y NO TENEMOS COMO COMUNICARNOS, ASI QUE EN CUANTO COINCIDAMOS AVANZAREMOS EL CAPITULO Y LO PUBLICAREMOS APENAS LO TENGAMOS, Y PORFA CUANDO LO HAGO DEJARCOMENTARIOS DE COMO LES GUSTARIA EL FINAL =)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.-**

*Audrey.- wow ¿porque crees que Ryan tiene una novia? De donde sacaste esa información? ;P

*ErikaBones.- gracias por leer y espero que aun te siga gustando

*RGG .-muchas gracias por haber leído y espero que aun te siga gustando =)

*BonezitaEmily .- jajajja si en serio, no te alejas mucho :P gracias por el comentario =)

*Temperance34.- si pobre Laura, y todavía quien sabe por lo que tenga que pasar no?, muchas gracias estoy muy feliz y emocionada por los 100!

*Anto Bones 16 .- si, ojala Laura reaccione bien con sus padres =); estoy muy contenta porque he pasado del review100!

*sukatao.- yo también me muero por ver a Booth con su nena=)

*ErikaBone.- creo que refieres al fic de: desaparición, culpa y sin rastro, siento decirte que no hay fecha de publicasion por ahora pues Consu está en todo lo q es estudios y yo ya entrare, pero prometo colgar el capi o ir avanzando el cap :P

*B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- normal que siempre que leaslaura te venga a la mente LP pues eres su fan N1

*Lesly azenet.-perdón por la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo =)

*BerryFlower.- Gracias yo también estoy muy feliz, ya que es la primera vez que una de mis historias escritas solo por mí ha llegado a los 100 reviews =)

*booth bones.- gracias por leer


	19. no soy mala

**Pido disculpas por no actualizar antes pero no tuve tiempo, es que me fui a unos juegos mecánicos del cual hoy estoy pagando las consecuencias porque tengo dos moretones en mis rodillas y me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo, espero su comprensión :P**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de recibir sus comentarios =)**

**si en alguna ocacion confundo a Claudia y a Laurapido disculpas pero es dificil de escribir a mellizas cada cual su papel jejejej**

* * *

><p>A Booth se le cayeron las lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Brennan, diciéndole al oído gracias, los dos se quedaron hablando un rato más hasta que decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde.<p>

Era lunes por la mañana y Brennan ya había llevado a las niñas a la escuela.

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Habían entrado dos niños nuevos con una beca que por casualidad de la vida (y no porque la escritora lo quiso escribir así) justo entraban al grado en que se encontraban Laura y Claudia, las pequeñas estaban contentas de que en su aula hubiera más niños, pues ya dejarían de ser las niñas nuevas.

Danna, era una de las pequeñas que era amiga de Laura y Claudia, aunque quizás no se les podría llamar amigas, puesto que Danna era una niña demasiado presumida y era la nieta de la Directora, por lo que siempre se enteraba de las cosas que habían en el colegio, sean buenas o malas y las iba contando.

En el recreo Laura, Claudia, Danna juntos a dos amigas más de Danna se sentaron a comer juntas

Da: yo no me pienso juntar con esos dos

La: ¿Por qué? Parecen muy majos

Da: porque son unos nacos

Cl: ¿Por qué dices eso? No es bonito que andes diciendo eso

Da: yo solo digo la verdad, esos niños no se pueden permitir esta escuela, solo están aquí porque tienen una beca

Cl: eso solo nos quiere decir que son inteligentes y no está bien que los dejes de lado solo porque son pobres

Da: es que no es solo eso, ¡son huérfanos!- dijo haciendo cara de asco

CL y La : ¿Qué es huérfanos?- preguntaron las dos niñas intrigadas

X1: son niños que no tienen ni papa ni mama, sus papas han muerto

X2: si, y van de casa en casa hasta que alguien quiera quedarse con ellos y nadie los quiere

Cl: ¿Por qué?- le estaba empezando a afectarlo que sus amiguitas pensaban de los niños que tienen a sus papas muertos

Da: porque cuando crecen se convierten en rateros, mi papa dice que se les llama delincuentes porque hacen muchas barbaridades, no sé cómo mi abuela ha podido aceptarlos

La: entonces yo tampoco me juntare con ellos, mi mama dice que no nos debemos juntar con las personas malas

La: ellos no son malos, no todos los niños que no tienen papas son malos

Da: claro que sí, hasta hay algunos que sus papas los abandonan y ¿Por qué? Porque saben que serán malos

La: ¡eso es mentira! – le grito Laura

La: Clau no grites, Danna tiene razón, si a esos niños nadie los quiere es porque son malos, no nos juntemos con ellos

Cl: no son malos, los niños que no tienen papas no son malos

Da : si claro, todos son malos y nadie les quiere y los que les ayudan solo lo hacen por pena

Claudia se fue de donde estaba ella y su hermana con las otras niñas, le daba igual que Danna pensase eso de los niños pero no le gustaba que su hermana pensase asi de feo, pues ella tenia a su mama muerta y a su papa lejos que venía de vez en cuando, entonces se podía considerar que ella también era huérfana, se fue a su aula donde estaba su profesora y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, la maestra preocupada se le acerco con la intención de saber qué es lo que pasaba y lo único que esta niña le decía: _"yo no soy mala"_ aparte de esa pequeña oración después de unos minutos la niña dijo "_quiero a mi mami" "me quiero ir"_.

La profesora llevo a la niña a la dirección dejando a cargo a la auxiliar de los otros niños

Brennan se encontraba en el laboratorio analizando el cuerpo encontrado mientras que Booth estaba husmeando al alrededor para saber si aparecía alguna evidencia que el pudiera investigar, de repente el móvil de Brennan empezó asonar, esta no hizo caso a la primera vez pero a la segunda se deshizo de los guantes de latex que tenía y tan solo al ver en su identificador de llamadas que decía "_colegio"_ no dudo ni un minuto en contestar. Cuando le informaron de la situación de su pequeña, se quitó la bata rápidamente, recogiendo su bolso en su despacho y empezó a salir a toda prisa del instituto, claro con un Booth preocupado por detrás.

-¿Qué pasa bones?- le alcanzaba el paso

- no sé qué ha pasado con Claudia, dice la profesora que no deja de llorar y de decir que ella no es mala y que me llama; mi hija no se pone así jamás, algo a sucedido- dijo ya sacando las llaves de su bolso

- no estás en condiciones de conducir, yo te llevo

-no es necesario yo…

- con el mío iremos más rápido, pondré la sirena- pues Booth también estaba muy preocupado, no era normal que un niño llorase y diga aquellas cosas

-gracias…- salieron rumbo al colegio.

Al llegar Brennan fue directo a donde se encontraba la pequeña, quien al verla entrar se tiro en sus brazos y la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- le hablaba con una voz muy dulce

- me quiero ir a casa, porfía mami- le decía escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su madre

- claro que sí, nos iremos a casa y conversaremos ¿sí?- la niña solo asintió en el cuello de su madre- ¿Por qué Laura no está contigo?

-porque ella piensa que soy mala- dijo llorando más

- la llamare y en casa hablaremos ¿sí?, todo se arreglara- la niña saco la cabeza del cuello de su madre

-no mama, ¿te acuerdas de nuestro secreto, de lo que tú y yo sabemos? – Dijo mirando a su madre a los ojos – quiero hablar solo contigo

- Brennan si quieres yo puedo venir más rato a por la niña- dijo Booth suponiendo que Brennan estaría ocupada con la otra niña

-¿estás seguro?

-claro que si

- Si la niña pregunta por su hermana, le dice que tenía un leve dolor de estómago y que fue para casa, por favor no le comente nada de lo sucedido, no quiero preocuparla.

La profesora hizo tal cosa, Booth se fue a hacer su trabajo y explico a Cam lo sucedido quien entendió a la perfección la situación aunque si somos sinceras si hubiera sido otra persona que hiciese eso ya la hubiera despedido.

Claudia le conto a su madre todo, quien sintió una tremenda decepción de su hija, por pensar y escuchar aquellas cosas tan malas, si algo ella les había enseñado era no juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias, pero a todo esto se le pondría un final esa misma noche, ¿Por qué? Porque Ryan llegaba esa noche para conversar y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo<strong>

**-no veo el inconveniente ahora, quiero a mi hija conmigo- dijo Ryan algo alterado**

**-no, la niña está acostumbrada conmigo, no te la puedes llevar- le dijo Brennan enojada**

**-sí que puedo y lo sabes- le dijo amenazante**

**-no, no puedes llevarla a vivir a otro sitio n una casa donde no conoce a nadie, acaba de enterarse de esto ¿y ya le quieres meter más cosas?, no te lo voy a permitir- le dijo amenazante también ella**

**- si lo are, porque soy su padre**

**- papa yo no me quiero ir de aquí, yo quiero estar con mi mama- le dijo con los ojos llorosos**

**- vez ni tu hija quiere ir ¿la vas a obligar?**

**Parte 2**

**-Laura ven aquí, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Temperance siguiéndola**

**-no quiero hablar contigo, YO NO HABLO CON MENTIROSAS, TU – dijo señalándola con el dedo- me lo enseñaste ¿recuerdas? Dijiste jamás se debe mentir y yo ¡quiero a mi papa!-le grito**

**-Laura no le grites a mama así- dijo la pequeña Claudia uniéndoseles**

**- ella no es tu mama, ella es MI MAMA, la tuya está muerta, ¿aún no lo comprendes? – Claudia salió llorando hacia su habitación y Laura termino de meterse a la suya**

**Brennan se apegó a la pared y empezó caer al suelo con las manos en los ojos, el asunto se le había salido de control y ahora no sabía que hacer…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿quieren actualización el jueves o viernes? Dejadme sus comentarios y teorías :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS:<strong>

BerryFlower .- no te preocupes de poco a poco les pondré algo entre los dos, ahora mas que nunca supongo que se iran uniendo mas, pues tienen los problemas

ErikaBones.- tengo buenas noticial para ti, pero primero muchas gracias por tus comentarios =) bien aquí va la noticia la historia que tanto pides que sea actualizada será actualizada el dia viernes, a mas tardar sabado amaneciendo:P

Sukatao.-muchas gracias por tu comentario, sinceramente aprecio mucho que os molestéis en dejar algún comentario =)

Anto Bones 16.- gracias por tu comentario, si nuestro Booth siempre cumple lo que dice :P

RGG.- posiblemente :P lo sabras en el siguiente capi

Audrey .- gracias por tus comentarios, y si con ayuda vuestra llegare a los 150 pronto =)

AG.- no, no tiene novias ¿con drama te refieres a lo que va a suceden en el siguiente capi? Si es asi bien por ti, si quieres romance posiblemente también lo abra en el siguiente capi, pero es solo un posiblemente

B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- jajajjaja en el video q t mande? Ps ese guay solo fue por mi hermanita que tenia miedo jajajajjaja

Milibarrios.- bueno ya se lo diran en el siguiente cap, si me gusta

BonezitaEmily.- gracias por tu comentario, si pornto abra ByB

Guest .- gracias por tu comentario =) me alegra que te gustey espero seguir viéndote por aquí pronto


	20. La verdad a la luz

**Muchas gracias por su comentario, me alegra mucho saber que aun lean.**

* * *

><p>-mama, ¿tú solo me quieres por lastima?- dijo brotándole lagrimas<p>

-me ofende que me digas eso, tú debes de saberlo muy bien, yo no solo te quiero, yo te amo, eres mi ángel, mi princesa, tú y tu hermana lo son todo para mí, por ustedes dos yo estoy aquí, soy profesional, soy fuerte, ustedes son la razón por la que me levanto cada día temprano, porque sé que al levantarme tendré a alguien a mi lado, me gusta estar con ustedes todos los días y jamás, pero jamás me cansaría de estar con ustedes, ustedes son mi tesoro.

-yo también te quiero mucho –la abrazo- aunque no eres mi mami de verdad yo siento que si eres mi mami de verdad – le sonrió

- tu eres una niña muy afortunada- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-porque tienes a dos mama, no todas las niñas pueden tener dos mamas

- Lau no me quiere- dijo bajando la mirada

-Laura si te quiere, ella te adora, ella ahorita está equivocada porque se ha deja influir por las palabras de su amiguita, pero cuando lo piense mejor ella se dará cuenta y recapacitara y te pedirá disculpas

- me sentí muy mal, porque mi mami esta con los abuelitos y con diosito y mi papi está lejos, le veo muy poco, es como si fuera eso a lo que ellos dijeron

-todos los niños que tienen a alguien que los cuide tienen mucha suerte, no es bueno andar haciendo de lado a niños desafortunados como ellos, muchos podrán tener cosas de lujos como tú y tu hermana, esos niños saben más de la vida que todos tus compañeritos

-entonces ¿no son malos?

- solo algunos son malos y no son malos porque quieran, sino que se vuelven a si porque tuvieron una niñez o una adolescencia muy dura, no tuvieron a nadie que les apoyara ni que estuvieron siempre preocupados por ellos, la forma de sobrevivir para ellos es eso, pero esos dos amiguitos que han entrado a tu colegio, son niños buenos y que se han esforzado mucho para entrar a ese colegio, son niños que quieren crecer y ser buenas personas

- te quiero mucho mama – se quedó abrazada a su mama hasta que el sueño de las lágrimas hicieron efecto en ella.

Cuando Laura llego a casa, preocupada por su hermana empezó a buscarla y a preguntarle a su madre.

-Claudia está durmiendo, se siente un poco mal – le dijo Brennan recogiendo el plato de comida de la mesa

-me preocupe por ella cuando no la vi en el salón- dijo apenada

-Laurita tenemos que conversar, tu hermana me ha contado lo que dijo esa niña Danna de esos dos nuevos compañeritos.

-si dicen que son huérfanos, que no tienen papas y que nadie les quiere

-no estoy de acuerdo con lo que esa niña piensa de esos niños

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-porque esos niños no son malos y no hay que dejarlos de lado, y si sus papas murieron o los abandonaron, pero no fue porque ellos quisieron, los que los dejaron fue porque no tenían como sacarles adelante y ellos se sacrificaron dejándolos en una casa hogar con la esperanza de que alguna familia los quisiera, y si, algunos tienen a sus papas muertos pero son desafortunados porque no tienen más familiares que puedan hacerse cargo de ellos, y ellos buscan como poder para sobrevivir.

- pero Danna dice que son delincuentes o que lo serán

- Danna se equivoca, si algunos se convierten en delincuentes es porque desafortunadamente no encuentran otra forma de sobrevivir y es una lástima, pero los huérfanos no son los únicos que se convierten en malos porque cualquier persona puede ser mala, por eso siempre te digo que no confíes en nadie que no conozcas y que tampoco juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas, eso está mal

- entonces ¿Danna miente?

-sí, tiene un mal entendimiento sobre los huérfanos

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

- por las experiencias de la vida, las cuales te contare cuando seas más grande – le sonrió

-vale

-oye, tu hermanita se ofendió mucho cuando hablaste de esos niños así

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ella no es como esos niños

- más tarde podrás entender porque se puso tan mal

-¿Por qué más tarde?

-porque hay algo que tengo que contarte, espero que me comprendas, yo solo lo hice por tu bien, lo prometo y algo mas

-¿Qué?

- para ser hermanas no hay que tener ni la misma mamá ni el mismo papá, para ser hermanas hay que quererse mucho, comprenderse y conocerse muy bien, tú y Claudia, siempre van a ser hermanas porque las dos se quieren mucho.

-lose, yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita- dijo sonriéndole- ¿puedo ir a verla?

- preferiría que la dejes descansar, y tu deberías ir a hacer lo mismo, más tarde tendremos que hablar todos, Ryan vendrá y Seeley también, y los cinco tendremos que hablar.

-¿y no hago los deberes?

-no, creo que mañana no iras a la escuela

Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese a la escuela, pues necesitaría tiempo para asimilar las cosas que se enteraría.

.

.

.

A las 7 de la noche ya se encontraban todos en el salón de la casa de Brennan, Claudia se mantenía callada y Laura solo se moría de curiosidad por saber de que hablarían; Brennan empezó.

-Bien, tengo algo que decirles, en especial a ustedes – dijo mirando a sus hijas, ellas asintieron- tienen que saber que lo más importante para una madre es proteger y querer lo mejor para sus hijos, queremos que sean felices, queremos protegerles de todo, pero esta vez, nuestro caso es un poco distinto, como ya les he dicho para ser hermanas no es necesario tener a la misma madre y al mismo padre- Booth y Ryan solo miraban – para ser hermanas hay que quererse tanto como…- las niñas la interrumpieron

-el mar y el cielo – dijeron las dos juntas, era su lema desde pequeñas, sus abuelitos siempre se lo repetían

-sí, se acuerdan de la tía Lisbeth- solo Laura asintió contenta, Claudita ya tenía los ojos empañados- cuando la tía Lisbeth se fue a donde Diosito, dejo un regalo muy precioso para todos nosotros, la tía Lisbeth dejo a su orgullo en mis manos y en las de Ryan, para que la protegiésemos y queramos mucho

-¿Qué regalo dejo la tía Lisbeth?- pregunto Laura

- a Ryan una hija, a ti una hermana y a mi dos hijas

- no entiendo, donde esta esa hermana mama, cuando va a venir- dijo Laura emocionada

- la hermana que te dejo la tía Lisbeth es a Claudia- Ryan abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato vio a su hija, Claudia se fue corriendo hacia donde el para abrazarlo mientras lloraba.

-papi, mi mami está muerta, está en el cielo con diosito

-si mi amor, lo sé, lo sé- dijo abrazándola mas

- entonces ¿tú no eres su mami?- pregunto aun sin entender

- no, mi amor, yo no soy su mami de verdad y…- respiro- y Ryan tampoco es tu papa de verdad

-sí, si lo es- dijo negando con su cabeza- papa- se le acerco a Ryan con los ojos llorosos- tu eres mi papa ¿verdad?

-no mi pequeña, yo no soy tu papa, estaría gustoso de serlo, pero no lo soy

-mama…- dijo con la voz ahogada- ¿Quién es mi papi?

- Laura tu papi es el, Seeley Booth- Laura se le quedo viendo, no sabia que debía de hacer, si abrazarle o no, no sabía si le quería o no, y ¿Por qué su mama no le había hablado nunca antes de él?, ya lo había visto unas cuantas veces…

- hola Laura, espero que te acuerdes de mi- le dijo sonriéndole

- tu… ¿me quieres?- le pregunto Laura con temor

- con todo mi corazón – Laura se le acerco corriendo y le abrazo, a Brennan se le escaparon las lagrima.

Minutos más tarde ya todos estaban más tranquilos, pero a Laura las dudas le rondaban.

-¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo cuando era pequeñita? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi papa era él?

-tu papa no estuvo contigo cuando tú eras pequeña, porque yo no le deje-le respondió Brennan

-¡¿Por qué?!- le grito Laura a su mama- ¡le dejaste a Claudia tener a su papa y a mí no!- le grito muy enfadada- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

-Laura cálmate, tu mama lo hizo porque en cierta parte era lo mejor- le dijo Booth

- para la única que fue lo mejor fue para Claudia, ella tuvo a su papa y a su mama y yo ¡no!

-¡no es cierto!, ¡mi mama está muerta!

-pero tuviste siempre a tu papa

-¡¿siempre?!¡Solo lo veo en mi cumpleaños y algunas veces en navidad, tu siempre has tenido a tu mama y ahora tienes a tu papa, tus papas están vivos, mi mama está muerta!- las dos niñas se estaban gritando

-¡te odio!- grito Laura a Brennan, a Brennan se le partió el corazón – no quiero vivir más contigo, me quiero ir con mi papa- dijo corriendo a su habitación

-Laura ven aquí, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Temperance siguiéndola

-no quiero hablar contigo, YO NO HABLO CON MENTIROSAS, TU – dijo señalándola con el dedo- me lo enseñaste ¿recuerdas? Dijiste jamás se debe mentir y yo ¡quiero a mi papa!-le grito

-Laura no le grites a mama así- dijo la pequeña Claudia uniéndoseles, pues las había seguido

- ella no es tu mama, ella es MI MAMA, la tuya está muerta, ¿aún no lo comprendes? – Claudia salió llorando hacia donde su padre y Laura termino de meterse a la suya

Brennan se apegó a la pared y empezó caer al suelo con las manos en los ojos, el asunto se le había salido de control y ahora no sabía qué hacer, su hija se quería ir con su padre y la odiaba además de eso había lastimado a su hermana.

Booth que subía se le acerco y la abrazo.

-dale tiempo, tiene que asimilar todo, compréndela y estate tranquila ¿sí?

-ella me odia, se quiere ir contigo, mi hija me odia- dijo abrazándolo también

Minutos más tarde Laura salió con una mochila y un Booth muy sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, solo recibió una aprobación de Brennan.

Aunque Brennan creyó que ahí acabarían un poco las cosas, se equivocaba.

-yo también me voy a llevar a mi hija

-me… me parece bien, ¿a qué hora me la traerás mañana? Tienen permiso para faltar mañana a la escuela

- no, Tempe me refiero a que me la llevo conmigo a vivir, quiero que conozca lo que tengo haya- Temperance sabía a lo que refería

-¿Qué? no, no y no, no te la puedes llevar

-no veo el inconveniente ahora, quiero a mi hija conmigo- dijo Ryan algo alterado

-no, la niña está acostumbrada conmigo, no te la puedes llevar- le dijo Brennan enojada

-sí que puedo y lo sabes- le dijo amenazante

-no, no puedes llevarla a vivir a otro sitio en una casa donde no conoce a nadie, acaba de enterarse de esto ¿y ya le quieres meter más cosas?, no te lo voy a permitir- le dijo amenazante también ella

- si lo are, porque soy su padre

- papa yo no me quiero ir de aquí, yo quiero estar con mi mama- le dijo con los ojos llorosos

- vez ni tu hija quiere ir ¿la vas a obligar?

-ella es pequeña no sabe lo que quiere

-¡no es cierto! Yo quiero quedarme con mi mama, no me quiero ir contigo- dijo Claudia alejándose de el

- mi amor, yo quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, hay algo que quiero que sepas

-Ryan no, por favor no lo hagas- dijo Brennan con la voz llorosa

-ya es tiempo que lo sepa- dijo mirándola- mejor todo en uno que ir contando todo pedazo a pedazo- volvió la mirada hacia su hija- yo…yo solo vengo muy pocas veces a verte porque yo ya no vivo aquí

-lo se, viajas mucho y no te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo bajando la mirada

-mi amor yo…yo quiero vengas conmigo, porque desde hace unos años conocí a alguien, que me quiere y que yo le quiero- Claudia bajo la mirada- y… hay dos niños que quieren conocerte

-¿Qué niños?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos

-tus hermanitos, la mayor tiene 5 años y el menor 4 añitos, yo quiero que les conozcas y que vivas con nosotros

-¡no! ¡No!, ¡yo no les quiero conocer, ni a ellos ni a su mama! ¡yo no me voy de aquí!

-yo soy tu padre, y tengo derechos sobre ti y si quiero llevarte te llevo- dijo en forma de mandato

-¡no! ¡Porque tú a mí no me quieres!

-claro que si te quiero!

-¡no!, si me hubieras querido no abrías tenido otros hijos y hubieras estado aquí conmigo, pero tú no me quieres y ahora me quieres llevar a donde tus otros hijos

-porque quiero que formes parte de nuestra vida

-¡yo no quiero! Déjame quedarme aquí con mi mama, ¡vete de aquí! ¡Vete con tus hijos!- le grito Claudia al costado de su mamá – mami no dejes que me lleve, por favor mami, no le dejes, dile que se vaya- le decía llorando

-la has oído vete y por si se te a olvidado yo figuro como su tutora legal de ella porque Lisbeth así lo quiso

Ryan salió hecho una furia de allí.

-mami papa ¿me llevara con él?

-no mi amor, te juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que siempre te quedes conmigo, tu iras solo con el si tú quieres

-yo no quiero, odio a esos niños, me robaron a mi papá- dijo llorando Claudia

¿Se la llevara Ryan? ¿Qué pasara entre Booth y Laura? ¿Laura perdonara a Brennan? ¿Harán las pases las dos hermanas?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siguiente capitulo<strong>_

_**PARTE 1**_

-**no quiero hablar con mama ahora, ella miente**

**- solo lo hizo porque quería lo mejor para ti**

**- pero ahora no tengo una hermana**

**- si la tienes y a eso se refería tu madre cada vez que les decía que para ser hermanas no tienen que tener a los mismos papas, tienen que quererse mucho y conocerse, que no sean hermanas de sangre**

**PARTE 2**

**-mama sé que dijiste que mi papa me lo contaría pero quiero que tú me cuentes todo de mama y de él también. Seque no veré a mi mama pero quiero saber cosas de ella**

**-yo no sé cómo se conocieron tus papas así que no creo que pueda contártelo**

**-¿Cómo conociste a mis papas?- para entonces ya no lloraba, se había puesto boca abajo con las manos sosteniéndose la cara.**

**-yo…- se lo pensó un momento, la niña ya sabía lo de sus papas, y como un ejemplo para ella seria demostrar todo lo que sus papas hicieron para tenerla a salvo – antes de conocer…**

* * *

><p>¿Quieren actualización pronto? Para eso tendré que recibir mínimo 10 comentarios por cierto¿les he dicho que el siguiente capi ya esta escrito?<p>

* * *

><p>-RGG.- hoy también entro mi hermanita a 1º de infantil! De dónde eres? Jejejeje, bueno mi hermanita si dejo que la llevase aunque hoy fuimos con mi madre, mañana la llevare yo sola jjeje<p>

-ErikaBones .- si los niños pueden ser crueles , espero que sigas leyendo :P

-Anto Bones 16.- ojala que ya no le pase nada más a Claudia y que Laura comprenda todo muy bien

-BonezitaEmily.- normalmente actualizo una vez a la semana y son los viernes o los sábados =)

-Audrey.- en el siguiente capi habrá una charla entre Booth y Laura / Brennan y Claudia :P

-AG.- si Laura sería la mayor, pero creo que lo que estás pensando que pasara no lo es, te llevaras una sorpresa más adelante :P

-Sukatao

-milibarrios

-Marifer26637

-Fran Ktrin Black

-B-BSILENTSURRENDER


	21. charla entre Bo&LBr&Cl

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, tenía planeado actualizar el jueves pero mi hermanita se empeñó en no dormir y no me quedo de otra de apagar todo y dejar la tv encendida ,el viernes también quise colgar el capítulo pero mi madre se llevó el internet a su trabajo y por ultimo hoy quise colgarlo por la tarde pero tuve que empezar a guardar los juguetes de mi hermana en una caja porque nos vamos a mudar de casa y la verdad es que ya vas a dar las 00:00 horas y aún hay juguetes sueltos U.U pero ya no hay espacio en la caja así que me libre! :P**

**Bueno y sin más chacharas les dejo el capi, es un capitulo sencillo pero creo que es lo necesario para que empiece el lio entre ByB 3**

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Booth<strong>

Laura estaba callada sentada en el mueble.

-¿quieres algo de cenar?- Laura solo negó con la cabeza - ¿sabes que no está bien lo que le dijiste a tu madre y a tu hermana?

-¿Por qué mi mamá no te dejo verme? ¿Fuiste malo con ella?- le pregunto con pena

-no, yo la quería mucho

- ¿y porque no te dejo verme? ¿Tu sabias donde estaba?- le pregunto con una voz suave

-no, yo no sabía de ti hasta hace unos días

-entonces ¿mama no te dijo nunca nada de mí?- dijo con tristeza

-no, la verdad creo que ni tiempo tuvo

-¿Por qué?

-porque de un día para el otro tu madre desapareció, para saber todos los porqués tendrías que conversar con ella

-no quiero hablar con mama ahora, ella miente

- solo lo hizo porque quería lo mejor para ti

- pero ahora no tengo una hermana

- si la tienes y a eso se refería tu madre cada vez que les decía que para ser hermanas no tienen que tener a los mismos papas, tienen que quererse mucho y conocerse, que no sean hermanas de sangre

-ADN- sentencio ella, Booth solo sonrió

-si ADN no quiere decir que no lo sean, Lisbeth y tu mama no eran hermanas de verdad pero se querían como si lo fueses, siempre se protegían entre ellas, se contaban todo y para cualquier cosa se apoyaban, cualquiera que las miraba dirían que eran hermanas de verdad y lo que hoy le dijiste a tu Claudia fue muy feo

-estaba muy enojada

-no tienes por qué estarlo, bueno un poquito, pero ¿no crees que Claudia necesita el apoyo de su hermana?

-¿Por qué?

-porque ella no tiene a su mama, jamás va a poder verla ni poder escucharla, no tiene recuerdos de ella, tu tienes a tu mama y a mí, ella tiene a su papa pero dice que solo lo ve en fiestas, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enteraras que tu mama está muerta?- a Laura se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas y Booth sabía que había dado justo en el clavo.

-me moriría de la tristeza – y así se le abrazo a Booth hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

**En casa de Brennan**

-mama… ¿puedo dormir contigo?-le pregunto su pequeña

-claro que sí, ven aquí- le abrió las sabanas- ¿Qué pasa?

-es que… mi papa tiene más hijos y si tiene hijos ellos tienen una mama-Brennan la abrazó- y mi papa ha vivido con ellos todo el tiempo- dijo escapándosele las lágrimas- ¿mi papa no me quiere? ¿Por eso no vive aquí con nosotros?

-mi amor tu papa te adora, te quiere con todo el alma pero es algo muy difícil de explicar

-mama sé que dijiste que mi papa me lo contaría pero quiero que tú me cuentes todo de mama y de él también. Seque no veré a mi mama pero quiero saber cosas de ella

-yo no sé cómo se conocieron tus papas así que no creo que pueda contártelo

-¿Cómo conociste a mis papas?- para entonces ya no lloraba, se había puesto boca abajo con las manos sosteniéndose la cara.

-yo…- se lo pensó un momento, la niña ya sabía lo de sus papas, y como un ejemplo para ella seria demostrar todo lo que sus papas hicieron para tenerla a salvo – antes de conocer a tus papas, yo vivía con mis papas y mi hermano, pero un día mis papas desparecieron pasaron los días y ellos no llegaron, un dia llegaba de la escuela y vi a mi hermano con sus maletas metiéndolas a su coche, pensé que nos íbamos y me le acerque a preguntarle pero él solo me dijo es por tu bien, cuando entre a casa vi a una señora era una asistenta social ¿sabes lo que es?

-no- le respondió Claudia

-son personas que se encargan de los niños que no tienen familia, ni padres, ni tios, ni nadie que quiera hacerse cargo de ellos

-¿una asistenta vendrá a por mí?- pregunto asustada

-no, porque yo me hecho cargo de ti, y en todos tus papeles yo figuro como tu madre – le sonrió

-gracias- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – y ¿Qué sucedió?- Claudia la escuchaba como si fuera un cuento para dormir

- la asistenta venía a por mi, para llevarme con ella

-¿Por qué?

-porque no había nadie que quisiera hacerse cargo de mi

- pero tenías un hermano

-él se fue, yo tenía quince y el diecinueve y el no se podía hacer cargo de mi, bueno cuando llegue a la casa hogar yo estaba muy triste y paraba sola, asi pase unos días hasta que tus papas y una niña pequeña se me acercaron, al comienzo no quise acercarme a ellos

-¿Por qué?

-porque me daba miedo, no se de que pero lo tia, bueno y ellos me empzaron a hablar, poco a poco nos tuvimos mas confianza y como yo era la mas reciente y hasta entonces había ido a la escuela, nos empezamos a ayudar con los estudios, yo les contaba todo lo que sabia y ellos a mi

-¿no iban a la escuela?

-no nos lo podíamos permitir pero luego un caballero dono su dinero a nuestra casa hogar y ahí sí que fuimos a la escuela, ahí conoci al papa de Laura, a Ángela y a los chicos que ahora trabajan conmigo, un dia tu mama se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de ti y se lo conto a tu papa, ellos se encontraban muy felices pero a la vez muy angustiados

-¿Por qué?

-porque si la directora se enteraba que tu mama estaba embaraza cuando nacieras te iban a separar de tu mama, a tus papa los iban a separar

-¿Por qué?

-porque cuando eres huérfano no puedes tener un hijo antes de los 18, si lo tienes te lo quitan y se lo llevan lejos y tu mama no quería eso así que escondió su barriguita todo lo que pudo, mis abuelos aparecieron

- ¿el abuelo Leo y la abu Cris?

-sí, ellos llegaron me llevaron con ellos y después de unos meses tu mama se fue a vivir conmigo y los abuelos, siempre conversábamos de como seriamos como madres, que los cuidaríamos juntas, tu mama te quería mucho, ella te tejió una mantita y tu primera ropita, prometo que mañana te la doy ¿vale?

-vale- y así se quedó dormida mucho más tranquila sabiendo que sus papas y su mama a igual que ella no habían tenido papas y no eran malas personas

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente Capitulo<strong>

**PARTE 1**

**-bien…- le dio una sonrisa forzada- ¿y Laura?**

**-se encuentra en el coche**

**- ¿se va a quedar con nosotros?- pregunto con una esperanza, pues no le gustaba ver a su mama llorando**

**-no, lo siento- le dijo con pena**

**-no…, no… no pasa nada- dijo con la voz entre cortada- ella ya no me quiere porque mi mama está muerta, mama dice que si me quiere y que ella no sabía lo que decía pero yo sé que ya no me quiere- dijo botando lagrimitas por sus ojitos**

**-no pienses eso, ella si te quiere, ella no te odia porque tú eres su hermanita-pero aun así, no logro hacerla sonreír**

**-tú y mama solo lo hacen para hacerme sentir mejor- le dio una mirada al auto de Booth y se fue. Brennan al rato bajo con dos bolsas.**

**PARTE 2**

**-deberias de dejar que busque la forma de pedirte disculpas tanto a ti como a su hermana porque ha dicho cosas que una niña de su edad no debería de decir y tiene que aprender que antes de decir cualquier cosa debe de pensar y saber escuchar, si la dejas buscar la forma de disculparse ella entenderá las consecuencias de sus acciones pero si tu eres la que da el primer paso y te le acercas y la apapachas sin que ella te haya pedido ni una clase de disculpas ella sabray dara por hecho que siempre que haga algo malo tu seras la que ira tras ella buscando su perdón ¿entiendes?- Brennan solo asintió**

**-Gracias Booth- le dio un abrazo y le dijo- dile que le quiero y que la estaré esperando ¿sí?**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCULPAS<strong>

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado la historia: DESAPARICIÓN, CULPA Y SIN RASTRO pero no pude conectarme el dia viernes para poder hacer la historia pues solo tengo Internet en mi movil sin limite pero se me perdio la memoria y alli tenia descargado el ebuddy y sin ella pues no puedo entrar al msn, espero que me perdonen =(**

**Si soy sincera yo también me quede con las ganas de saber como seguiría la historia =(**

**Espero poder coincidir con BandB4ever entre la semana para poder publicar.**

**Gracias por su comprensión **

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos:<p>

-Anto Bones 16.- hola, sobre que queda un buen para la historia pues yo creo que si, porque la verdad no quiero dejar cavos sueltos a igual que HH U.U, asi que me encargare de que todo quede claro :P

-Marifer26637.- si que mal que Ryan se haya querido llevar a Claudia, pero ¿está bien que hablemos en pasado? Yo creo que Ryan no se rendirá muy fácil :P

-B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- ¿Cuándo no lloras? Jajajajaja,no pues si hasta yo llore mientras escribia jajajja, si pues pero yo creo que Booth le ha hecho reaccionar a Laura con sus palabras, ahora solo falta que hable CyL y ByB

-BonezitaEmily.- perdón por haberme demorado en actualizar, si yo también quiero ser hija de Brennan! Jajajaja bueno esperemos que todo ande bien de ahora en adelante ¿no?

-Sukatao.-gracias =)

-Audrey.- ajjaja si casi. ¿Tu crees que Laurita logre querer algo a esos niños?

-RGG.- ummmm pues la verdad nose :s debe de ser muy feo no hablar con tu hermana ¿no?

Pues al comienzo bien, se quedó muy tranquila, ella tienen recién 3 añitos y es su primera vez en la escuela, digo al comienzo bien porque luego un poco antes que termine la clase una niña le pego y claro por ser primer día nos dejaron quedarnos a los tutores de cada niño, al ver a mi pequeña llorar porque le habían pegado quise llorar de pena, pero claro no lo hice =(, luego la nena que le pego le dio un besito y too jijiji

Soy de España :P

¿a ti que tal con tu hermanita?

-AG.- estas súper fría, hielo, Antártida jajajajajajja, parque no va a parecer hasta mucho más adelante pero no te preocupes tendrá un pápale muy genial a mi parecer ^^


	22. Estan Castigadas

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero en mi defensa ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes y seguro que me dirán:_ ¿pero ni el fin de semana?_ Pues si chicas ni el fin de semana, entre semana del insti me voy a recoger a mi hermana, luego al parque, luego a casa a ser deberes y a dormir y así es todos los días, no he podido actualizar ni este finde y no voy a poder actualizar entre la semana pues estoy alistando mis cosas, pues me mudo a otra casa así que el fin de semana tampoco podre así que estaré actualizando el siguiente martes o miércoles por eso he decidido hacerles un capitulo muy largo, pues ya voy 8 hojas escritas jijiji

Espero que disfruten y me puedan dejar sus comentarios =)

"**Hay que mostrar mayor rapidez en calmar un resentimiento que en apagar un incendio, porque las consecuencias del primero son infinitamente más peligrosas que los resultados del último; el incendio finaliza abrasando algunas casas a lo más, mientras que el resentimiento puede causar guerras crueles, con la ruina y destrucción total de los pueblos..." Heráclito.**

Laura se levantó más tranquila al día siguiente, al comienzo se asustó, pues no se encontraba en su dormitorio y su primera reacción fue pensar en su mamá, pero allí le vinieron los recuerdos, la noticia, el enfado, la falta de respeto a su madre y a su hermana, se fue con su padre y por último la conversación con su padre, se quedó echada mirando al techo con las dos manos en la nuca pensando en cómo se disculparía con su madre y su hermana, se moría de vergüenza y le había fallado a su hermanita, ella la necesita y ella se fue con su papa, pero… ¿Cómo volvería a casa sin más? Ella había elegido irse con su papá y ahora solo le quedaba aguantarse hasta que tuviera el valor de pedir disculpas y no es que no lo hiciera porque no quería, sino porque le ganaba la vergüenza de haberse portado tan mal, jamás les había dicho palabras tan hirientes a su madre y a su hermana.

-¡hey pequeña!, buenos días- dijo entrando en el dormitorio donde se encontraba la niña, la niña le miro y se sentó en la cama

-ho, hola señor- dijo con pena, Booth se sintió raro que le llamase así

-puedes decirme Seeley- Laura asintió con la cabeza de arriba y abajo

-¿quieres que te lleve a donde tu mama y tu hermana? Para que puedas conversar con ellas- le dijo sonriendo pero Laura solo negó con la cabeza- ¿sigues enfadada con ellas?- volvió a negar- ¿entonces porque no quieres ir aun?

-¿podemos ir a pasear?- dijo de repente mirándole a los ojos- por favor- en forma de suplica

-claro que sí, primero tenemos que desayunar ¿te parece?- Laura asintió- ¿Qué deseas desayunar?

-cereales ¿tienes?

-umm no, pero ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar a la calle? Así pides lo que quieres

-vale, pero… no tengo ropa para ponerme hoy

-pues ponte la de ayer, más tarde voy a buscar más ropa para ti ¿Si?

-no, a mi mama no le gusta que use la misma ropa dos días seguidos, dice que eso no es de señoritas- Booth se sorprendió, en cierta parte tenía razón, pero también le parecía que estaba mal que Brennan las haya acostumbrado así, cuando él era pequeño a veces usaba el mismo pantalón dos días seguido, pues no se podía permitir comprarse demasiados pantalones y mientras la ropa este limpia y no huela mal no tenía nada de malo, más adelante hablaría con Brennan sobre aquello.

Booth llevo a Laura para que se pudiera cambiar de ropa, pero al llegar le dijo que fuera a cambiarse que el la esperaría pero esta no quiso ni bajar del coche, le dijo que por favor le trajese la ropa él. Booth por no discutir con su hija, hizo lo que ella dijo, bajo del auto y toco la puerta.

-Booth…- dijo Brennan, miro a los costados- ¿y Laura?- le pregunto preocupada

-está bien, está en el coche no quiere bajar- Brennan bajo la mirada, intento no llorar- ella quiere un pareo de ropa para poder cambiarse, la llevare a dar una vuelta para que despeja su mente y pueda pensar

-no le podemos pedir mucho, solo tiene 7 años y esta confundida- dijo Brennan intentando entender la reacción de su hija pero no la podía entender, su hija, Claudia, había recibido la peor noticia, su mama estaba muerta y no se había comportado tan mal como Laura, más bien había entendido las cosas, ¿Por qué su hija no la puede entender? - te traeré la ropa, si quieres pasa y toma asiento

-no gracias, prefiero quedar vigilándola- Brennan asintió y se retiró pero en unos cortos minutos apareció Laura en pijamas

-hola, señor- le saludo acercándose a el

-hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal estas?- pues la niña no tenía muy buena pinta pues tenía los ojos hinchados.

-bien…- le dio una sonrisa forzada- ¿y Laura?

-se encuentra en el coche

- ¿se va a quedar con nosotros?- pregunto con una esperanza, pues no le gustaba ver a su mama llorando

-no, lo siento- le dijo con pena

-no…, no… no pasa nada- dijo con la voz entre cortada- ella ya no me quiere porque mi mama está muerta, mama dice que si me quiere y que ella no sabía lo que decía pero yo sé que ya no me quiere- dijo botando lagrimitas por sus ojitos

-no pienses eso, ella si te quiere, ella no te odia porque tú eres su hermanita-pero aun así, no logro hacerla sonreír

-tú y mama solo lo hacen para hacerme sentir mejor- le dio una mirada al auto de Booth y se fue. Brennan al rato bajo con dos bolsas.

-Aquí está la ropa que se va a cambiar ahora y esta es la del uniforme que le toca mañana y la aquí está la mochila, no le envió la parada de Educación física porque no le toca hasta el lunes y no sé cómo irán las cosas así que… si el sábado aun no quiere venir te hare llegar la ropa ¿sí?

-Volverá, no te preocupes- le dio un abrazo- ella te quiere, te adora- dejo de abrazarla y la miro de frente- ella me ha dicho que no está enfada contigo

-¿y porque no quiere regresar?

-yo creo que está buscando la forma de pedirte disculpas

-no es necesario que lo haga- Booth movió la cabeza

-si es necesario que lo haga, sé que quizás yo no debería de influir en la educación de las niñas porque hasta el día de hoy tú te has hecho cargo de ellas pero si me permites decirte lo que pienso…

-claro que si- dijo apoyándole para que le diese su punto de vista

-deberías de dejar que busque la forma de pedirte disculpas tanto a ti como a su hermana porque ha dicho cosas que una niña de su edad no debería de decir y tiene que aprender que antes de decir cualquier cosa debe de pensar y saber escuchar, si la dejas buscar la forma de disculparse ella entenderá las consecuencias de sus acciones pero si tú eres la que da el primer paso y te le acercas y la apapachas sin que ella te haya pedido ni una clase de disculpas ella sabrá y dará por hecho que siempre que haga algo malo tu serás la que ira tras ella buscando su perdón ¿entiendes?- Brennan solo asintió

-Gracias Booth- le dio un abrazo y le dijo- dile que le quiero y que la estaré esperando ¿si?

Booth se fue y Brennan se entró a la casa

**En la SUV (Booth y Laura)**

-Tu mama dice que te quiere y que te va a estar esperando- Laura asintió y bajo la mirada- te ha mandado tu uniforme para mañana y tu maletín de cuadernos, está en la maletera- pudo observar la reacción de asombro de Laura por el espejo

-¿mama te dio mi uniforme?- dijo tristona- ¿Por qué?

-porque como no quisiste bajar a saludarla piensa que no quieres hablar con ella y que las palabras que le dijiste ayer son reales

-no…- se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que limpio rápidamente- yo no le decía enserio, solo…- voto un largo suspiro y no volvió a hablar el resto del camino

Booth animo a su hija todo lo que pudo, la llevo a una bolera a jugar hasta las cinco de la tarde porque Laura le dijo que tenía deberes que presentar.

Laura noto la falta que le hacia su madre, pues las multiplicaciones no se le daban bien, y se confundía demasiado a la hora de los resultados.

.

.

.

La mañana para Brennan había sido todo un reto, pues había encontrado a Laura en la cocina llorando.

-bebe ¿pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

-Laura no quiere volver a casa porque yo estoy aquí- dijo llorando

-no, no es cierto, no pienses eso mi amor- se le acerco a su hija, la cargo y la sentó en sus faldas- Laura también está sufriendo por estar lejos

-¿y porque no viene con nosotras?

-Booth dice que es porque se siente muy mal por lo que dijo y no sabe cómo pedir disculpas

- yo no quiero que me pida disculpas- le dijo sincera

-pero tiene que hacerlo, porque te ha lastimado mucho

-pero yo no quiero

-no importa lo hará y ella vera cuando será el momento y ahora para animarnos un rato ¿quieres ir al zoo y luego ir a comer algo por la calle? Tenemos que animarnos un ratito ¿Si?

Brennan y Claudia lo habían pasado muy bien, a Claudia le había servido para poder olvidarse de todo por un momento, Brennan pudo observar que Claudia está más contenta, y se sentía muy orgullosa de haber ayudado a su hija.

**Al día siguiente…**

Las dos niñas habían asistido a la escuela por separado y tanto sus amiguitos como a profesora se sorprendieron.

Ni una de las niñas se había dirigido la palabra para nada y se habían sentado separadas; en el recreo Claudia estaba sentada con los dos niños nuevos, y Laura con Danna; Laura no paraba de observar a su hermana pues parecía que estaba teniendo una plática interesante con esos dos niños.

-No entiendo como tu hermana se puede juntar con esos nacos- le dijo Danna muy alzada

-mi hermana puede sentarse con quien ella quiera- le miro enfadada

- pero esos niños no son de nuestra clase, ellos son… son huérfanos-dijo con asco

-¿y que tienen? Ni que tu fueras una princesa- dijo ya enojada

-¡claro que no lo soy, pero soy de clase alta y de ninguna manera me juntaría con unos niños como esos, esos niños no se merecen ser mis amigos! – se paró al frente de Laura enojada, pues le parecía que Laura está de parte de esos niños

- ¡ solo eres de clase alta por suerte y no deberías de presumir por lo que tienes porque no te lo has comprado tú, si no tus papas!- ya se había formado un grupo a su alrededor incluyendo a Claudia y los dos niños

-¿y qué más da? La cosa es que yo tengo a mis papas y ellos me dan todo lo que yo quiero, esos niños no pueden permitírselos, sus papas están muertos- dijo riéndose y mirándolos

-¡lo único que eres es ser presumida, egoísta, caprichosa y chismosa!- le grito con enojo, a Danna no le gusto que le dijese eso delante de todos sus compañeritos por lo que se le tiro encima literalmente, pues la hizo caer de espaldas a Laura quedando Danna encima de ella.

Laura que estaba presenciando todo, fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermana

-¡suelta a mi hermana!- grito mientras corría hacia Danna, la cogió de los cabellos y se le tiro encima

Cuando la profesora llego a donde estaban corrió directo a separar a las dos niñas, momento más tarde las tres niñas se encontraban sentadas en la dirección.

-me siento muy disgustada con ustedes, lo que acaba de pasar me decepciona demasiado, ustedes dos- señalando a las mellizas- me han decepcionado en el sentido que desde el día que han venido a esta escuela nunca he tenido una queja de vosotras, más bien he recibido muchas noticias buenas y lo que acaba de pasar me ha desconcertado y decepcionado y tu – esta vez se dirigido a Danna- levas aquí desde infantil, y más que nadie sabes que aquí no se aceptan las peleas ni faltas de respeto, tu deberías ser la primera en mostrar y seguir las reglas de este colegio porque aunque te tratemos como una alumna más en esta escuela eres mi nieta y me siento avergonzada de todo este problema que ha habido, ahora quiero que me cuenten como es que han llegado a pelearse y quiero la verdad, por lo que me han informado la que empezó con la pelea fuiste tú- dijo señalando a Danna- ¿Por qué le pegaste a Laura?

-porque me insulto, me dijo cosas muy feas – dijo mirando a la directora muy confiada pues ella contaba que al ser su abuela le daría la razón a ella

-¿eso es cierto Laura?- se giró a la pequeña

-si señora – bajo la cabeza

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto a Danna

-dijo que era caprichosa, presumida, egoísta y chismosa

-¿sabes el significado de cada una de esas palabras?- le pregunto la directora un poco enfadada pero sabía que en cierta parte tenía razón en esas palabras

-si señora- siguió con la mirada baja

-dime porque le has dicho cada una de esas cosas

-le dije que era egoísta porque en lo única que piensa es en ella y en sentirse bien, no piensa en cómo se sienten los demás, presumida porque alardea de todo lo que tiene frente a las personas que no pueden permitírselo, caprichosa porque dice que sus papas le dan siempre lo que quiere y chismosa porque todo lo que escucha a otras persona va y lo cuenta, por ejemplo lo que le escucho a usted

-¿Qué me escuchaste? – voltio a ver a su nieta y le dio una miraba muy severa

-yo… yo no he escuchado nada abuela- dijo con miedo

-mentirosa, nos dijiste a todas que los dos niños nuevos eran huérfanos, y solo estaban aquí porque tenían becas, que eran unos nacos y que jamás te ibas a juntar con ellos- la directora escuchaba sorprendida todo aquello- digite que cuando crecieran iban a ser delincuentes porque tu papa los llamaba así y dijiste que a ellos nadie los quería, que van de casa a casa y todos los votan porque no les quieren

-¿tú has dicho eso?- voltio muy enojada la directora a mirar a su nieta y al ver que la niña iba a responder, le advirtió- si me mientes no durare en expulsarte

-pero abuela…- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-te lo advierto si dices una sola mentira no voy a dudar ni un segundo en expulsarte de esta escuela, no me va a importar que seas mi nieta, te puedo expulsar así que dime ¿es cierto todo eso?

-si…- bajo la mirada

-Claudia ¿Por qué te viste involucrada en la pelea?

-porque Danna empujo a mi hermana al suelo y le estaba pegando

-¿por eso también le pegaste a Danna?

-Laura y yo somos hermanas, o eso yo creo y me dijo mi mama, las hermanas se defienden y están juntas en todo, y Danna empezó a pegarle a mi hermana y no iba a dejar que Danna le pegase a mi hermana, sé que estuvo mal pero ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Dejar que le pegue? No señora.

-Muy bien he mandado a llamar a sus padres y ellos han escuchado tal y como han sucedido las cosas- los padres de cada una entraron, los padres de Danna, quienes tenían una cara muy enfadada y Brennan como madre de las niñas quien tenía una cara muy seria para el gusto de las niñas – ya he decidido un castigo para cada una, para Claudia el castigo será que queda suspendida dos días a la entrada del día Lunes a esta escuela dará un discurso al frente de toda la escuela el significado de ser hermanos y deberá de entregar por escrito en ordenador dos páginas, el castigo para Claudia a sido menor por tener razones convincentes por lo que hizo- Claudia asintió y bajo la cabeza-¿has entendido?

-si señora directora

- Laura quedas suspendida dos días tienes que entregar un trabajo de tres hojas explicando de porque todos somos iguales y darás un discurso frente a toda la escuela en resumen de lo que escribirás y explicaras cada una de las cosas que llamaste a Danna y te quedaras sin recreo 3 días seguidos ¿has entendido?

-si señora

-Danna tú también quedas suspendida dos días, harás un trabajo de tres hojas sobre lo que tienen que pasar los niños huérfanos y porque se merecen el respeto de cada uno de nosotros, harás otro trabajo de dos hojas sobre él porque no se debe de ser chismoso ni cotilla y explicando lo que significa un secreto y escribirás a mano 100 veces _no debo empezar una pelea ni discriminar a mis compañeros de clase_ y pedirás disculpas frente a la escuela a los dos niños que ofendiste y dirás por qué está mal hablar mal de las personas y te quedas una semana sin recreo.

-pero eso es demasiado…- se quejó Danna

- nada hubiera pasado si no hubieras venido a la escuela como chismosa diciendo todo aquello- miro a todos los padres- ¿los padres están de acuerdo en los castigos que se le han impuesto a sus hijos? –los tres asintieron. El padre de Danna miro a las pequeñas y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Laura, pues tenía un arañazo con sangre en la mejilla derecha

- ¿te ha hecho eso mi hija?- se agacho mirándole la mejilla a Laura, Laura se tocó la mejilla y al pasar la mano siento el ardor

-si…- dijo en un susurro y asustada, pero al ver el rostro del padre de Danna se asustó- pero no me duele- se apresuró a decir

-Pido disculpas en nombre de mi hija- le dijo a Brennan

- no se preocupe pero gracias- el caballero asintió y se voltio hacia su hija

-si me preocupo y aunque estuvo mal que las niñas se pelearan sus hijas tuvieron una razón para hacerlo y felicito por haber educado muy bien a su hijas, sin embargo creo que es hora de ponerle un límite a mi hija

-¿Qué clase de limite papa?- pregunto asustada Danna

-esas uñas te las cortas, las quiero pequeñas, las volverás a tener grandes cuando me dé cuenta que eres responsable, tendrás el ordenador solo para trabajos de la escuela, me das los aparatos electrónicos y el televisor queda suspendido para ti- Danna empezó a llorar

-mama has algo…- se quejó la niña

-estoy de acuerdo con tu padre

- los castigos hacia sus hijos lo pueden hacer en casa, ahora quiero saber si los padres están de acuerdo con todo los castigos de sus hijos y si harán que los cumplan, agradecería mucho si dejan que los niños escriban los trabajos por su cuenta, pueden ayudarles a reflexionar pero no intervenir en el trabajo

-estoy de acuerdo- respondieron todos, luego salieron de la escuela, Brennan iba con las dos pequeñas, a ni una había cogido de la mano, ella iba delante y las dos niñas por detrás con la cabeza gacha, y los padres de Danna salían arrastrando a Danna de la mano mientras que la pequeña lloraba.

De camino a la casa de Brennan

-No quiero ni una palabra hasta llegar a casa, ni una disculpa ni nada dirigida hacia mi hasta llegar a casa- las niñas asintieron

Durante el camino las niñas susurraron

-vuelve a casa por favor- le dijo Claudia

-yo…- bajo la mirada y no siguió, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio pero Claudia siguió

-por favor, mama…, tu mama esta malita- se rectificó, la última vez Laura le había gritado muy feo

-ella también es tu mamá – le dijo con una sonrisa Laura

-tu dijiste que no

-estaba enfadada, ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a casa?- quería saber si su papa tenía razón en que la necesitaba

-porque mama esta triste y te extraña mucho, aparte puede que me vaya a vivir con mi papá

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si te vas porque te grite lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero no te vayas tu eres mi hermanita la única- le dijo llorando y abrazándola.

Brennan que observo por el espejo y aunque las niñas creían que ella no les oía, ella podía oir muy claro lo que estaban conversando, dejo dejarles hablar o llorar ya que eso era lo que las dos niñas estaban haciendo en ese instante; en una luz roja aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Booth donde decía: _las niñas se han amistado – Tempe_

**En este capítulo no hay adelanto, la decisión es vuestra, díganme lo que más quieren que haya en el capitulo o lo que les interesaría saber y el siguiente capi intentare meter aquello (mayoría gana).**

**Muchos besos y abrazos desde España**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS…**(perdón por no responder a cada uno como siempre pero estoy liada, espero tener mas tiempo desde la siguiente semana)

***sukatao**

***Anto Bones 16**

***RGG**

***Marifer26637**

**_*_BonezitaEmily**

***lupis**

***BerryFlower**

***ErikaBones**


	23. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE AUN TENGAN GANAS DE LEER =3**

**BUENO NO LAS ENTRETENGO CON PALABRAS Y VAMOS A LA ACCION**

**LUCES…**

**CAMARAS…**

**ACCIÓN…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino hacia la casa fue todo en silencio después de que las hermanas se abrazaron, al llegar a casa bajaron todos y se sentaron en el salón.

-Eh escuchado las razones por las que se han peleado, y en vez de sentirme enormemente enojada con ustedes por hacer hecho semejante cosa me siento orgullosa- las dos niñas le miraron sorprendida-me sorprende porque a pesar de lo que ha pasado y se han tenido que enfrentar en estos días, se han defendido, aunque siento decirte esto Laura pero no merecías que tu hermana te defendiese pues le has dicho cosas muy feas

-lo es y lo siento mucho, yo… yo me siento mal por eso y ya le pedí disculpas

-¿has entendido el verdadero significado de ser hermanas?-Laura asintió – bien yo no les voy a castigar porque me parece que sería demasiado, creo que ya han pasado suficiente estos días y con lo que van a pasar escribiendo y cumpliendo el castigo de la directora, pero eso si, si lo de hoy se vuelve a repetir no duden en que las voy a castigar – Brennan paro de hablar y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Booth- y Laura no te preocupes tu padre vendrá a buscarte cuando salga de trabajar, ve a cambiarte el uniforme y alista tus cosas de aseo.

-¿me voy con el señor Booth? – dijo con los ojos aguados

-eso es lo que tú quieres ¿no? Y yo no te quiero ver triste ni nada- le dijo con una voz muy suave y se fue hacia la cocina para empezar hacer el almuerzo

-¡mama!- grito Laura acercándose a su madre corriendo y abrazándose a sus piernas- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, por favor perdóname, yo no quise decirte nada de eso, yo no te odio, yo te quiero mucho, mucho, te juro mama, yo me quiero quedar contigo, aquí contigo y con Claudia, por favor…- dijo llorando, a Brennan se le partió el corazón ver a su pequeña llorar así, pero Booth tenía razón, ella tenía que entender que debía pensar y no explotar de frente, era cierto era muy pequeña pero era mucho mejor corregirles desde pequeños.

- yo te disculpo pero me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste pero me dolió mas lo que le dijiste a tu hermana, me decepciono mucho que reaccionaras así.

-lose y lo siento, fui egoísta ¿verdad?- bajo la mirada y Brennan se agacho para que la mirase

-si, pero ahora te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho, y no lo volverás hacer ¿verdad?-la niña levanto la mirada

-nunca jamás – y se lanzó a los brazos de madre, quien la recibió encantada. Así estuvieron un rato

-Claudia bebe- la niña la miro-no quiero oírte decir que puede que te vayas a vivir con tu papa, jamás, tú te iras con él, el día que tú lo decidas sola pero si tu no quieres irte con el ahora, no lo harás, porque yo tengo tu custodia entera ¿sí?

-¿Qué es cus… to… dia?- le pregunto sentada desde el sillón

-es un papel en el que dice que yo soy la única que puede tomar decisiones sobre ti

-¿aunque no seas mi mama de verdad?- le pregunto sonriendo

-aunque no lo sea- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ahora si estamos como antes, igual de felices- grito con emoción Laura, haciendo reir a su madre y a su hermana.

A las tres de la tarde Brennan se llevó consigo a las dos pequeñas a trabajar, pues sea como sea tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-¿pero a que hermosas princesas tenemos aquí? – les saludo Cam con una enorme sonrisa

-Hola señorita Cam-saludaron las dos al unísono

-Hola Camille siento traerlas al trabajo pero no tengo donde dejarlas y no quiero dejarlas solas en casa

-es peligroso dejar a los niños solos en casa, has hecho bien trayéndolas, no te preocupes conmigo no hay ni un problema, ellas ya saben las reglas ¿verdad?

-no tocaremos nada de cosas importantes aunque nos parezcan impresionantes- las dos sonrieron.

Así paso toda la tarde, Booth al enterarse de que las niñas estaban allí, se acercó inmediatamente al laboratorio con la excusa de saber más sobre el caso que tenían en manos, Laura aun no sabía cómo hablar con él, pues antes hablaba más fácil con el porque lo creía solo un amigo de su mama pero ahora sabía que era su papa y para ella era más como un conocido.

Llegada la siete de la noche Booth llevo, tanto a Brennan como a las niñas a su casa, Brennan cordialmente le invito a cenar en su casa a lo que Booth muy gustoso acepto.

La cena fue acogedora pero con algo incomoda pues las niñas se habían cohibido de hablar en varias ocasiones, era como si ya no se sintiesen a gusto a Booth.

Terminada la cena Brennan acostó a las niñas y bajo al salón a hacerle un poco de compañía a Booth.

-Creo que debería irme, las niñas ya están durmiendo – le dijo Booth con desanimo, pues para cualquier persona que estuviera en su alrededor notaria la sonrisa fingida de despedida que tenía.

-si deseas puedes quedarte un rato más, yo no estoy cansada-se apresuró a decir Brennan, pues no había duda que cada vez que estaba junto a él, se sentía mucho mejor, se sentía segura y protegida.

- me encantaría- le dedico una sonrisa, los dos salieron al jardín que había en casa de Brennan se sentaron en una banca tipo columpio los dos, estuvieron abrazados contemplando las estrellas, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que Booth la tenía abrazada por los hombro y ella con su cabeza en el hombro de él, cuando reaccionaron los dos empezaron a separarse o eso fue lo que ellos pensaban porque hacían justo lo contrario, cada vez estaba uno más cerca al otro.

Ni uno se había percatado de que dos pequeñas sombras les observaban desde las ventanas de un cuarto.

Booth y Brennan habían juntado sus labios, se había unido en un tierno y apasionado beso, con ese beso se demostraban cuanta falta se habían hecho el uno al otro, cuanto amor se tenía y cuanto se había extrañado

-parece que tus papas se quieren mucho ¿no?- le dijo Claudia

-eso parece…- lo dijo no muy animada Laura

-¿no estas feliz?- Laura negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? Es lo que todo niño quiere ¿no?, yo quisiera que mis papas estén también juntos- le dijo Claudia nostálgica

- es confuso y… raro, pero no me agrada la idea de que ellos estén juntos

-pero se quieren…- le dijo Claudia- cuando dos personan de quieren mucho no deben de estar separadas ¿recuerdas?

-no quiero que estén juntos, yo..., no es que él no me caiga bien, es muy bueno pero no quiero que este con mi mama- rodo una lagrima por su mejilla- yo no quiero que este con mi mama

- le dirás a mama ¿Qué no le quieres a él?- Laura bajo la mirada

-no, tú tienes razón, las personas que se quieren no deben de estar separadas- dijo triste la pequeña

-¿entonces que harás le darás una oportunidad?- le pregunto Claudia

-¿me queda de otra?, me tengo que aguantar ¿no?- le dijo haciéndose la dura

- no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que mama haría lo que fuera para que no estés triste- le sugirió Claudia

-si, pero luego ella estaría triste, y si ellos no nos han preguntado ni han querido nuestra opinión de que son novios, no veo como les valla a preocupar de que a una de nosotras no nos agrade la idea- cerro la cortina y se dirigió a su cama

- a mama siempre le preocupamos, si quieres mañana mismo yo le pregunto- se ofreció ella

-¡no!- salto de la cama Laura- prométeme que no le contaras jamás a nadie lo que te he dicho ahora

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si le decimos a mama lo que va mal encontrara una solución, siempre lo hace- quería hacer entrar en razón a su hermana

-prométeme que no lo dirás- la miro de frente y se podría decir que la estaba retando con la mirada

-te lo prometo- le dijo al final, aunque su pequeño corazón le decía que algo iba a ir mal

-gracias- las dos niñas se despidieron, Laura se fue a echar de nuevo a su cama y Claudia se fue a su dormitorio

-Diosito por favor que aunque mi mama este con ese señor, que las cosas no cambien, por favor y que mi hermanita no se sienta mal y no quiera irse con su papa, por favor… - la pequeña le rogo a Dios y luego abrazada a su peluche y se hecho a dormir

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que su hermanita no se sintiera mal al ver que ella tiene a sus papas juntos y ella no.

EN EL JARDIN...

-te he extrañado demasiado- le dijo Brennan sin aliento

- y yo, todos los días me preguntaba que había sido de tu vida pero no me atrevía a averiguar- le dijo abrazándola

-¿porque? si me hubieras buscado creo que seria distinto

-no lo sabemos, estaba en e medio lo de las niñas

-es cierto, pero ¿sabes?lo que cuenta es que ahora estaremos juntos

-tienes razón y espero que esta vez sea para siempre- le dio un beso en los labios

- ¿me prometes algo?

- lo que quieras- le respondió el

-prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie aun

-¿porque?

-porque nadie sabe lo de las niñas y porque creo que seria muy fuerte para las niñas vernos a los dos como pareja ¿no crees?

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tarde o temprano se enteraran

- y cuando lo hagan tanto ellas como nosotros estaremos listos

y asi se quedaron unos minutos mas regalándose besos el uno al otro.

**¿Cambiaran las cosas o seguirán igual? ¿Booth y Brennan se darán cuenta de lo que siente Laura? ¿Claudia podrá guardar el secreto?**

**AGRADECIMEINTOS:**

*****Marifer26637

*****RGG

*****Anonybones

*****sukatao

*****BerryFlower.- Se que la escena ByB es muy pequeña pero es que no puedo poner aun una enorme pero según mi imaginación parece que pronto me veré obligada a poner una escena de ellos dos solos

*****lupis .- ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? Jajajja, bueno ai una pequeña escena byb pero creo q podrían ser una pareja de verdad de ahí en adelante ¿no?

*****Anto Bones 16.- bueno nº1 ya tuviste una escena byb y nº2 no será necesaria la niñera Ángela;P

*****BonezitaEmily.- buena creo q byb ahora pueden estar juntos ¿no? O ¿tú crees que aún se queden en nada?:/ espero que no la verdad

*****booth bones.- buena esta vez gano escena byb jejejjeje, gracias por tu comentarios=D


	24. justo esa era mi pesadilla

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que aun sigan leyendo la historia =)

5 MESES DESPUES…

Booth y Brennan habían formado una linda y hermosa pareja, aun nadie lo sabía, en realidad eso es lo que ellos creían, pues las niñas ya lo sabían, y los del Jeffersonian lo suponían, porque los dos solían pasar más tiempo juntos de lo normal, ya no peleaban demasiado y Brennan había aceptado que Booth la llamase "bones".

Se acercaban las vacaciones y a Claudia le tocaba irse 15 días con su papá, pues su papa había dicho que si no se la daba unos días en las vacaciones presentaría cargos sobre ella, pero Brennan había sido en un sentido más lista que él, pues había dejado que la niña valla siempre y cuando ella quisiera y solo era una forma de probar si la niña se acostumbraría a vivir con él y su nueva familia, transcurridos los quince días la niña misma decidiría si quería irse la mitad del año con su padre o quedarse con su madre y diría como la trataron. Brennan había hecho un informe sobre el trato y frente a un juez lo habían firmado.

Por otro lado Laura aún no se acostumbraba ver a sus padres juntos, aunque no se demostraban sus afectos delante de ellas, ellas ya lo sabían y cuando ellos creían que no los miraban se daban besos, cosa que a las niñas se les hacía asqueroso.

Pero hoy justo hoy había decidido qué era hora de contarles a las niñas sobre su relación, pues los dos estaban planeando un viaje a lo grande con las niñas.

En la noche cuando terminaron de cenar, estaban sentados en el sofá, Laura quiso irse a su cuarto pero Brennan la atajo, había sentido a su hija un poco distante en el último tiempo, ya no conversaba con ella como solía hacerlo antes.

-Bueno niñas…- empezó Booth- hay algo que su mami y yo tenemos que decirles- cogió a Brennan de la mano-pero Laura se paró de inmediato y corto a Booth

-lo sabemos, son novios ¿algo más?- dijo seria y enfadada

-no… ¿Cómo lo sabias?- le pregunto Brennan sorprendida

-porque se dan besos por toda la casa y si me disculpan tengo mi último examen de Ciencias Sociales mañana y tengo que dar un repaso, hasta mañana mama y adiós señor Seeley- tanto Brennan como Booth quedaron boqui abiertos por como acababa de actuar Laura

-creo… que yo también debería de ir a repasar- se escapó del incomodo silencio que se había formado en el comedor.

-Está bien…, iré a ayudarles dentro de un rato- les dijo Brennan- nos han visto darnos besos y ni nos hemos enterado

-bueno… no es para tanto ¿no?-le dijo Booth intentado relajar a Brennan- ellas…

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estoy dando a mis hijas? Si ellas ven que traigo a un novio a casa, cuando ellas crezcan pensaran que está bien estar besándose con los chicos y traerlos a casa

-cuando ella crezcan les dará vergüenza que tú las mires con el novio- Booth le sonrió

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto Brennan riéndose

-¿a ti no te daba vergüenza que tus padres te miren con algún novio?- le pregunto Booth pícaro

-cuando tuve mi primer novio ellos no estuvieron y cuando tuve otras relaciones tampoco, solo mis abuelos y la verdad si me daba vergüenza, procuraba que no fueran a casa aparte de que me daba vergüenza no quería que las niñas se confundieran, ya sabes antes ellas creían que Ryan y yo estábamos juntos

-tienes razón

-Bueno quieres esperarme ¿o prefieres irte? - Le pregunto Brennan a Booth

-tienes que ayudar a estudiar a las niñas, es mejor que me valla- se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso

-mama…- para la mala suerte de Laura tenía que bajar en ese momento- aishh, ya nada- se voltio

-ya voy cari…- pero no pudo terminar de decirle la oración pues Laura ya se había vuelto a meter a su habitación y por el ruido que escucharon pensaron que se había puesto el seguro.

-Bueno mi amor es mejor que me valla para que les puedas ayudar con su examen de mañana

-Esta bien y por cierto mañana le preguntare a Laura que quiere hacer en el tiempo que Claudia este fuera

-si es mejor que ella elija, creo que va a ser muy duro para ella no estar con su hermana todos esos días

-sí y lo va hacer pero también servirá para que tu y ella se acerquen mas y tengan más confianza- suspiro ella, los dos se despidieron.

Brennan fue a ver en que la necesita Laura. Toco la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar.

-Cariño soy yo mama, ¿para qué me necesitabas?- le pregunto con voz dulce

-ya no te necesito, ya lo hice sola- le respondió desde dentro

-bueno abre la puerta y ven para la biblioteca para que des tu ultimo repaso para tu examen-le sugirió

-no es necesario, eso también ya lo hice y ya estoy en mi cama para dormir, así que si me dejaras…- le contesto en un tono que Brennan no había oído jamás de ella

-yo… claro, está bien, descansa entonces- decidió pasar de lo que había sentido, quizás solo había sido su imaginación de que la niña le había hablado de ese modo, quizás solo era ella que exageraba.

Brennan ayudo a repasar a Claudia y una que vez que vio que la niña ya estaba preparada la felicito y la mando a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Brennan se levantó para preparar el desayuno a las niñas pero se dio con la sorpresa de que su pequeña ya estaba despierta y muy bien cambiada.

-Bueno días princesa ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- le pregunto Brennan dándole un beso en la mejilla

-me levante y ya no pude volver a dormir, así que me aliste y ahora me estoy preparando el desayuno- sonrió con suficiencia

-wooo, ¿y que te estas preparando?- aunque Brennan sabia el que, le gustaba que las niñas se emocionasen con lo que hacían.

-mi leche- señalo el microondas- y mis tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada- le siguió sonriendo

-se ve muy rico, ahorita te preparo el jugo ¿si?, eso si no te dejo hacerlo a ti solita- se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le dijo en un susurro- porque me parece peligroso- la niña rio – bueno ¿y porque no pudiste seguir durmiendo?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-tuve un mal sueño- bajo la mirada y se puso triste

-¿Cuál mi pequeña?- cuando la nena fue a contestarle, sonó el móvil de Brennan- Brennan- contesto ella- ¡Booth!- contesto ella sonriendo mientras hacia el jugo

- justo esa era mi pesadilla- susurro para así la pequeña- justo esa- se repitió y se fue a despertar a su hermana para que se alistase para irse a la escuela.

Cuando Brennan colgó el teléfono Laura ya no estaba y sintió la ducha del cuarto de Claudia por lo que supuso que Laura la fue a levantar.

En la escuela…

Se encontraban en la hora de recreo y las dos niñas estaban juntas

-Te voy a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas- le dijo Laura abrazándola

-yo también, pero si voy y conozco a la otra familia de mi papa y digo que ya no quiero irme con él, no tendré que volver a irme- le sonrió- solo serán 15 días y a cambio tu y yo estaremos juntas por siempre

-si, juntas para siempre, hasta que seamos muy viejitas como los abuelos

-si- las dos se rieron- ¿y que harás con tus papas en el tiempo que yo no este?- le pregunto Claudia ya comiendo su sándwich

-nada, he decidido irme de campamento, Helenara la niña que vive frente a nosotros, me ha hablado de ese campamento y bueno lo único es que son 3 semanas, así que tu volverías antes que yo- también empezó a comer su Sándwich

-deberías quedarte con tus papas, para que pases más tiempo con ellos y le conozcas más a el- le sugirió la pequeña

-debería, pero no quiero, cuando ellos están juntos es… como que ya no les importo, siempre que él llega mama le presta más atención a el

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto interesada Claudia

-hoy le iba a contar a mama la pesadilla que tuve anoche y el la llamo y ella se olvidó de mí, olvido lo que le estaba contando y se puso a charlar con el- Claudia solo torció un poco la boca.

El examen a las dos niñas les había salido muy bien, aunque en esta ocasión Claudia había sacado un 9.6 lo que la profesora redondeo a un 10 perfecto y Laura había sacado un 10 redondo, la niña se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma, pues este había sido su primer examen que ella había estudiado sola, su mama la ayudo pero en muy poco y por eso estaba un poco resentida con ella, pero en fin y cavo ya era cosa pasada, ella sola había sacado un 10.

Brennan y Booth las fueron a recoger a la escuela, era el último día de clases y querían llevarlas a comer fuera como festejo a sus buenas calificaciones.

Mientras comían Laura decidió dar a conocer sus planes.

-mama como Claudia se va 15 días con papá- se corrigió- digo con su papá- Claudia sabía que lo había hecho al propósito, pues Brennan y Booth se habían sentido incomodos que Laura aun siga llamando a Ryan papa – yo me iré de campamento, Helenara me ha invitado a un campamento que ella va y les sobra una plaza para mí.

-pero mi amor a ti no te gustan los campamentos porque hay demasiada tierra- le recordó Brennan

-lose, pero quiero ir, si voy puede que me guste y si no me gusta hare que te llamen y me recoges ¿Qué dices?- Brennan la miro dudosa, y Laura sabía que ella quería que conociese más a Booth- venga señor Booth dígale a mi mama que me deje ir – le dijo con una voz de ángel mientras ponía sus manos en forma de súplica.

-Bren déjala ir- le dijo Booth, a lo que Laura sonrió

-pero es que queríamos que pasases un tiempo con nosotros- le dijo Brennan

-mama… pasare el resto de las vacaciones con ustedes y lo que es mejor luego pasaremos tiempo juntos con Claudia, así ella no se perderá nada- Laura le dio un codazo a Claudia para que le apoyase

-sí, mama, cuando regrese ya todos nosotros podremos pasar tiempo juntos, aparte yo conoceré a niños nuevos y un lugar nuevo, y Laura en ese campamento también conocerá a niños nuevos y un lugar nuevo- ya era dado Laura iría a ese campamento, cuando las dos hermanas decían algo, nadie les podía decir no.

- está bien iras, ¿Cuándo tienes que ir?- le contesto Brennan rendida

- el mismo día que Claudia se va, solo que por la noche y no es necesario que ustedes me lleven, me llevaran los padres de Helenara y ellos también me traerán- les sonrió

-¿Por qué no te podemos llevar nosotros?, yo quiero llevarte y conocer ese lugar de paso

-mama es un campamento, cada sitio tiene una cabaña de niñas y otra de niños, hay árboles, tierra, bichos y un lago, no hay nada de especial – le respondió con cara de obviedad, a Booth le pareció que el que Laura le hablase a si a su madre no está bien, pero decidió no intervenir.

-¿Por qué eso me suena a que no quieres que te llevemos?- le dijo Brennan y Laura le sonrió y siguió comiendo; era cierto no quería que le llevaran porque cuando todos los niños viesen que ellos dos la llevaban darían por hecho que ella era la mama y él era el papa.

- no es eso mami- le sonrió mas confiada

-vale, entonces los padres de Helenara te llevara- Laura sonrió y siguió terminando de comer su comida contenta.

_**¿Esta bien que Laura manipule de ese modo a sus padres? ¿En realidad Brennan esta dejando de lado a Laura? ¿Qué aventuras pasaran las dos niñas separas y Booth y Brennan solos?**_

_**Si recibo mínimo 8 comentarios en este capítulo en tres días les estoy subiendo el siguiente capítulo que ya tengo escrito!**_

_**Les va a gustar las vacaciones de estas personitas separadas**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_*****_Anto Bones 16 .- Si seria bueno que Laura ya aceptase a Booth, pero creo que antes tendría que decirles Laura como se siente ¿no?, ojala pronto se aclaren las cosas, aunque a la vez no quiero porque la historia podría acabarse =(

_*** **_booth bones.- me alegra que te encante la historia, espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)

_***RGG.- si pero creo que la podre esta muy entretenida en su noviazgo, aunque creo que lo sospecha :P**_

_*****_Anonybones .- yo creo que Claudia si podrá guardar el secreto, digo ¿ella traicionaría la confianza de su hermana?

_*****_sukatao.- jajjaja yo creo que la nena se comporta así porque de un día para el otro vea su mama interactuar con alguien diferente a quien ella creía que era su padre y bueno también porque no quiere que su hermanita se sienta excluida de la familia

_*****_BonezitaEmily.- lo del hermanito aun ni se lo planteo la pequeña pero yo creo que esasi con Booth por lo que dijiste, que siempre fueron las tres y ahora son las tres mas Booth :S

_*****_Marifer26637.- si, es que pobresita enterarse que su papa no es el que ella cree…

_*****_BerryFlower.- si, ella quiere mucho a su hermana y pues no quiere que se sienta mal o excluida de la familia, pero creo que hay otra razón para que se sienta asi, la única forma que las cosas se arreglen es que todos hablen y digan que es lo que pasa

***B-BSILENTSURRENDER-** jejej creo que no hubo tanto, si lupe siempre estare para too lo q necesites,te quiero muxxo amia


	25. no me quiero ir

Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a Claudia

-Mama ya no me quiero ir- le dijo con lagrimas- tengo miedo- ha Brennan se le partió el corazón

-mi amor es el trato con tu padre, tienes que ir, pero escúchame muy bien, si alguien te hace algo cualquier cosa que no sea de tu gusto, no dudes ni un momento en llamarme ¿si?- Claudia la abrazo – Te quiero mucho ¿si?- Laura que había escuchado a su hermana, la cogió de la mano y se la llevo lejos de sus padres

-Escúchame muy bien, si esos niños feos

-no sabemos si son feos- le interrumpió Claudia

-si son feos porque nosotras somos las niñas más bonita de este mundo- le sonrió- pero escúchame, si esos niños feos son malos contigo tu también se lo con ellos, si son bueno tu también, pero si son malos hazte oír, que sepan quién eres, no dejes que ellos manden en ti, tu manda en ellos y si la señora que vive con tu papa es mala recuérdale a tu mama siempre y dile todo lo que tu mama hizo por ti.

-¿entonces serán malos?- dijo Claudia llorando

- no lo sabemos pero hay niños que son como Danna de malos y egoístas por eso te digo, si ellos son malos tu también, hazte oír y si ellos te gritan tu grítales mas

- pero y si papa le dice a mama- le dijo asustada

-tu niegas todo, mama siempre te creerá a ti

- es malo mentir

-mira con las personas malas hay que ser malas, y en el libro que leí dice que casi siempre las madrastras son malas, son brujas como en el cuento de la cenicienta, así que olvídate de ser una niña buena, bueno y como se que te será difícil hacer todo lo q te he dicho te he puesto en una de tus maletas unas cositas para que si te hacen algo te vengues- le sonrió

-gracias eres la mejor-la abrazo- la mejor hermana

-si lo sé porque me leí un libro de 275 páginas solo por ti- se empezó a reír

- no es solo por eso, te preocupas mucho por mí y yo por ti también, somos las mejores hermanas y amigas

-si por siempre- ya Laura también había empezado a llorar

Booth y Brennan las estaban observando, no llegaban a escuchar nada de lo que hablaban pero por los gestos que las dos niñas hacían sabían que hablaban de algo interesante, pero ¿Qué tan interesante seria que ni Brennan podía escuchar? Brennan se sintió un poco excluida pues entre ella y sus hijas no solían haber secretos

-no le cuentes nada a ellos- miro a Booth y Brennan- si se enteran de lo que estamos hablando nos gritaran y seguro que te quitan lo que te puse en tu maleta

-pero con mama no hay secretos- le recordó Claudia

-ahora sí y tu y yo somos hermanas y hay secretos de hermanas, todo lo que yo te he contado y mama no sabe es nuestro secreto solo de las dos- Claudio analizo cada palabra

-está bien, secreto de hermanas- le sonrió y se abrazaron; luego volvieron a donde Booth y Brennan.

Los dos mayores pudieron notar que ahora Claudia estaba mucho mejor, ya no estaba triste y no se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos, se podría decir que estaba más confiada

-¿de qué hablaron?- les pregunto Brennan sonriéndoles

-de nada- respondieron las dos, Laura le guiño el ojo a Claudia y Claudia le sonrió, Brennan ya sabía que estas niñas ya tenían un secreto.

Después de que Claudia subió al avión, los tres se fueron, Brennan pensó que Laura se pondría llorar al ver que su hermanita se iba en aquel avión que acaba de despegar pero para su sorpresa ya niña no lloro, todo el camino de vuelta a su casa se la paso en silencio y al llegar a casa sin decir aun nada se subió a su dormitorio y se quedo allí, cuando Brennan quiso entrar para ver como ella seguía se encontró con la puerta cerrada con seguro, pudo notar que últimamente la pequeña lo hacía muy seguido.

Brennan toco la puerta y la pequeña le abrió pero al ver que no solo era su madre quien estaba esperando a que abriera la puerta, se enfado y les volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¡quiero estar sola!- les grito y empezó a llorar

A Brennan se le partió el corazón al escuchar como su hija lloraba y ella no estaba allí adentro para abrazarla y consolarla.

Tiempo más tarde la niña salió de su dormitorio más tranquila y le dijo a su madre que ya estaban todas sus cosas listas para irse a su campamento

-¿estas segura que quieres ir?- le pregunto Brennan rogando que su niña dijera que no

-si mama, quiero ir- dijo tranquila y confiada

Laura se fue a su campamento tranquila y mentalizada, aunque se pasó medio camino rogando que no se le aparecieron muchos bichos en su delante y que su hermanita este bien, pero también se dedicaba a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado desde que Booth era el novio de su mama, ahora almorzaban y cenaban juntos y hasta algunas veces desayunaban juntos, él y Brennan les iban a recoger al colegio, los fines de semana ya no eran solo ellas sino que su hermana y su mama si no que ahora eran todas ellas con Booth y aunque él en varias ocasiones quiso iniciar una conversación con ella, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse, no le gustaba que su mama ya no esté tan pendiente de ella, no le había dado ni tiempo para hacerse la idea de que él era su verdadero padre y no Ryan, para ella siempre fue su padre Ryan y que en menos de un minuto le digan que su padre de verdad es otro, es algo fuerte y que de un momento a otro su madre sea novia de él, era algo que ella no se podía mentalizar, ya era demasiado que asimilar y sabía que perdería los estribos si se quedaba todo ese tiempo a solas con sus padres. Prefería aguantar a un millón de bichos que ver a sus padres acaramelados sin importarles lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Le parecía injusto pero si ellos no le habían dado el tiempo para asimilar tremenda información ella misma se daría un tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

_Sé que este capítulo es corto y que contiene pocas cosas, he decidido centrarme ahora más en Laura pues es la que está experimentando nuevos cambios en su vida, pues Claudia se encuentra feliz de que su madre y Booth estén saliendo por que se quieren y ella sabe que también la quieren a ella, Brennan está contenta y se encuentra en su felicidad tope con Booth y con sus hijas y aunque esa felicidad la ciega un poco ella está feliz por estar con el amor de su vida, Booth siente que su hija aun no le acepta a diferencia de Claudia que conversa más con él y hasta juega con el, aunque aveces siente que guarda distancia con el._

_¿Podrá Laura acostumbrarse algún día a ver a sus padres juntos? ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Brennan que su hija se está alejando de ella? ¿Cuándo dirá Claudia lo que pasa con su hermana?¿y donde esta Nuria? ¿No dijeron que la buscarían? ¿Nuria volverá a aparecer en un futuro? _

_Cada cosa a su tiempo y con paciencia todo se ira resolviendo…_

_Espero esos reviews que me hacen tan contenta =D y que me animan a seguir escribiendo ¿se han dado cuenta? Ya casi llego a los 200! Si les gusta la historia y creen que la pueden leer mas gente recomendarla plis… =D_

Agradecimientos: 

*****pequeboreanaz.- jajaj si está mal que Laura haga esas cosas y a mi también me emociona que Booth y Brennan se queden solitos 15 días solitos… ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué harán? ¡!

*B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- jejejje si lupe conflictos conflictos y mas conflictos, jajajjaja, me alegra hacerte olvidar aunq sea por un ratito aquellas cosas =)

*Anonybones.- jajajja de que esas personitas pequeñotas los encuentres creo que no es una buena idea, ahí si que creo que seria demasiado jjajajajja ¿te imaginas todo aquello? jajjajajaja

*Marifer26637 .-no ella solo reacciona asi porque todo lo ha tenido que asimilar de zopeton, Claudia tiene a sus papas muertos y su papa otra familia pero esta lejos y ella considera a Brennan su mama de verdad, asi que no le afecta demasiado ver a su mama convivir con otra persona, pero Claudia a descubierto que su papa no es su papa y está vivo y ahora ha empezado una relación con su madre y siente que su mama ya no le presta la misma atención de antes y se siente amenazada por Booth

*BerryFlower.- si pero esperemos que Laura cambie su actitud más adelante porque si no sí que tendrán un gran problema entre manos Booth y Brennan =S

*Anom .- intentare volver a escribirlos ya que los borre porque me pareció que estaba muy mal redactado y sinceramente ahora me arrepiento de haberlas borrado pero intentare reescribirlas y publicarlas vale?

*Anto Bones 16.- jajaja si ya es hora que tengan un tiempo libre para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido =P, esperemos que ahora no les detenga nah :P

*Karla .-si pero tenle paciencia esperemos que todo se vaya arreglando poco a poco.

*ErinBones .- no te preocupes te entiendo, ojala te este yendo bien y bueno Laura reacciona asi porque se siente amenazada pues siente que su mama la está dejando de lado y que ya no le toma mucha importancia como antes. Espero que con este cap hayan entendido un poquito más las cosas =)


	26. Primer dia

**Primer día**

Claudia

Acabo de bajar del avión y estoy buscando mis maletas, hay una señorita conmigo creo que la llaman aeromoza, ella me ha cuidado todo el viaje y ahora me va a ayudar a coger mis maletas, me parece que he traído muchas cosas solo para quince días, pero mi mama dice que es mejor llevar de más que llevar poco y que no nos alcance, ya tengo las maletas en el carrito y la señorita me lleva a través de las puertas corredizas donde hay muchas personas esperando a sus amigos o familiares, busco a mi papa pero no logro verlo a través de tanta gente, de repente miro a una señora con una niña un poquito más pequeña que yo y un niño a su costado, mientras sigo mirando a esa familia miro a mi papa al lado de ellos, él me sonríe pero yo no me mueve, su hija es muy bonita y no es nada fea como Laura me dijo y esa señora no se parece en nada a la madrastra de la cenicienta, es bonita y linda, parece buena persona, pero aun no me muevo del sitio

-mira allí están tus padres- le dijo la chica sonriéndole

-ella no es mi mama ni ellos mi hermano, él es mi papa- le dijo un poco enojada

-lo siento, ¿Por qué vas a saludarle?- pero yo sigo sin moverme, tengo miedo de ir a donde ellos, ¿y si la señora no me quiere? ¿o esos niños son malos?, como necesito a mi hermana, ella me diría, _ve, saluda e intenta conocerlos_ pero de repente recordé que me dijo _ si ellos son malos tú también y si ellos son buenos tú también y no te dejes gritar por nadie_ y esta vez estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Me acerco con la cabeza agachada donde el pero cuando levanto la mirada veo sus ojos tan bonitos y me sonríe, lamento no corresponderle pero simplemente no puedo, él tiene una familia y yo no sabía nada de eso, tiene dos hijos y una es una niña así que me quita mi lugar de hija única. Me abraza y me da un beso

-bien venida mi pequeña- me abraza fuerte y yo solo puedo darle un leve abrazo- te he echado tanto de menos- me sigue abrazando

-no lo creo- le respondo, el me miro rápidamente- lo digo porque estás acostumbrado a no verme en meses, en muchos meses mientras estás aquí con tus… tu familia- le miro sin expresión

-pero tú eres mi única niña mayor de 7 años

-entonces ya no quieres a ¿Laura?- le pregunto asustada porque yo sé que ella aun le quiere a él, es una de las cosas por la que no puede aceptar aun a su papa

-claro que si le quiero, tu sabes que las quiero mucho- si claro, no puedo evitar pensar con ironía, nos extrañaba tanto que solo iba unas cuantas veces al año a visitarnos.

-sí, lo sé- por fin le dedico una sonrisa, es forzada pero… ¿Qué más me queda?

-mira, ella es Sofía- señala a la nena, la nena me sonríe y yo solo la saludo con la mano- él es Gustavo – el pequeño se escondió detrás de su mama- es tímido- le sonreí – y ella- se paró al lado de la mujer grande – ella es Marisol

-¿mar y sol?- me hago la confundida

-no cariño me llamo Marisol, todo junto- me sonrió y quiso acariciarme el rostro, yo me eche hacia atrás, no la dejaría que me tocase

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte directamente a ella

-mis padres me lo pusieron- me contesto, levantándose

- seguro que te querían poner mar o sol y como ni uno se decidía te pusieron los dos – le dijo con suficiencia, sabiendo que la he molestado, no sé porque ya no me cae esta señora pero me da mala espina.

-si seguro- me da una sonrisa fingida y me dobla los ojos, yo no le hago nada porque mi papa está detrás de ella

-papa… ¿he dicho algo malo?- le miro con temor y haciéndome la preocupada, puedo confiar en que mi padre no se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, él no nos conoce muy bien, solo mama sabe cuándo hacemos algo al propósito.

-no mi amor ¿porque lo dices?-se me acerca asustado

-es que ella hizo esto- le mostré la cara que hizo- y me hizo así- doble los ojos como la mujer – mis ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, creo que cuando crezca seré actriz, jajajaj

-no mi amor, no has hecho nada malo- vi como mi papa miraba a la señora- ¿Qué te parece si vamos para casa? Así conocerás el cuarto en el que dormirás

-es igual de grande como mi cuarto de ¿allá?- le pregunte sonriéndole

-no tan grande- me contesta él

-¿tiene todos esos juguetes que tengo en casa?- le pregunto mientras ando a su costado

-no- parece que se empieza a sentir, recoge el carro de las maletas y va hacia adelante la señora me mira mal y yo le saco la lengua, ahora los cinco caminamos más o menos juntos, ellos unos pocos pasos más atrás que yo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que escuchen

-¿y tu casa es muy grande?- tengo que encontrar algo que le haga rabiar a esa señora, nadie me mira mal

-no es como la casa de tu mama, es solo departamento- me contesta sonriéndome

-¿pero hay cuarto de juegos?- me hago la asustada

-no, pero Sofía tiene juegos en su dormitorio, ella podrá prestártelos- volteo y miro a la niña y la niña tuerce la boca

-¿y si no quiere?- le pregunto en supuestamente en voz baja

-ella te los va a prestar porque son hermanas y las hermanas se prestan todo- yo volteo y miro a la niña y le sonrió, la niña me entrecierra los ojos y yo me dirijo contenta agarrada de uno de los brazos de mi papa.

En el coche solo habían dos asientos de niños para sentar y supuso que cada uno era de los hijos de mi papa así que me senté en un asiento sin silla y me puse el cinturón-los niños me miraron

-¿papa porque Claudia va sin silla de niños?- yo le sonreí

-porque yo ya soy una niña grande y puedo ir sentada como un adulto- le sonrió al niñito, el niñito también me sonrió

-guauuuu ¿eres más grande que mi hermana?- me pregunto curioso

-si yo tengo 7años-le muestro con los dedos – y tu hermana tiene solo 5 añitos y tú 4 añitos

-guauuu, ¿Cómo es tu país?- me pregunta interesado, por lo visto este niño es muy lindo y amable pues ellos estaban ahora en Francia

-es muy bonito y muy lindo, hay muchas cosas hermosas y las personas son amables aunque también hay personas muy malas, mi mama y el señor Booth se encargan de atrapar a las personas malas para que ya no hagan daño a nadie

-¿tu mama es como un súper héroe?- me pregunta emocionado

-yo creo que sí, porque ella ayuda a las personas- Sofía doblo los ojos- pero estoy segura que pronto se volverá famosa

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta Sofía- ¿solo porque atrapa a esas personas? Muchos hacen eso- me dijo como sabe lo todo

-no claro que no, se volverá famosa porque está escribiendo un libro muy fantástico y por lo que nos contó el próximo mes estará en librerías y si es tan bueno como cree se volverá mundial- le sonreí con suficiencia

- hablas tanto de tu mama, yo pensé que tu mama estaba muerta- me dijo como para lastimarme y mi papa freno en seco, sabía que la iba a reñir pero preferí callarle la boca a esa nena

-mi mama está muerta pero yo tengo otra mama que me quiere mucho y también tengo una hermana que es mi MELLIZA y mi mama nos quiere mucho, mi mama de verdad está en el cielo cuidándome mucho y me protege de personas MALAS que voy conociendo todos los días

-mama solo hay una y si se muere te quedas sin mama

-estas equivocada y creo que es porque eres una pequeña, mama hay muchas y yo tengo tres, mi mama del cielo, mi mama que me cuida y me quiere y me ama tanto como el cielo y el mar y mi mama que es mi abuelita y que también está en el cielo cuidándonos, te das de sabionda y de lista cuando en realidad eras una bruta y torpe y no sabes nada y si vuelves a mencionar tu a mi mama o a decir que mi mama no es mi mama me vas a conocer, porque yo soy tranquila pero si te metes con mi familia me vas a conocer ¿vale? No creas que por ser pequeña me voy a aguantar las ganas de decirte las cosas- la niña me miro y se voltio hacia adelante, mi padre me miro con sorpresa y el niño me sonrió

-¿vas a permitir que le hable así a tu hija?- le dijo esa señora, como que a ¿tu hija? ¿Acaso yo no lo soy?

- señora yo también soy su hija, y soy la mayor, soy la primera- le dije

- yo no le voy a llamar la atención cuando tiene toda la razón en contestarle así a Sofía, ella no debió hablarle de ese modo y Temperance es su madre, le guste al resto del mundo o no- yo sonreí, ¡mi papá me había defendido! A mí y no a esa niña!

Mi verano seria largo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo interesante, especialmente con esa niña, la señora va a defender a su hija pero el niño está de mi parte somos dos contra dos y bueno ahora mismo somos tres contra dos

.

.

.

LAURA

Ya hemos llegado al campamento es un lugar muy bonito, hay niños en todos lados, al parecer vienen niños de todo sitio, esto es genial, no puedo creer que Claudia no esté aquí conmigo, pero le tomare muchas fotos.

-Hey Lau dicen mis padres que si queremos podemos estar en la misma cabaña- me dice Helenara

-¿en serio? ¿Solo las dos?- le pregunto sorprendida

-no, con una chicas más, pero serán mis amigas y son muy majas- me sonríe, la única amiga que tengo aquí es ella y necesito de un grupo, así que acepto.

-por mi normal- le sonrió

-ven vamos a llevar nuestras cosas a nuestras cabaña, cojamos las camas que están más cerca la puerta- me dijo, s eme hizo raro que cojamos al lado de la puerta

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-por si acaso- me contesto simplemente y yo me quede mirándola- vale- me miro y suspiro- es que me gusta salir a caminar en la noche- me sonrió, sabía que detrás de eso había algo

-por…- la invite a seguir mientras le sonreía

-es que- me miro y ya tenía la caro rosada- hay un niño muy lindo y…

-¡te gusta un niño!- le dije sonriendo y emocionada- ¿Qué se siente? ¿Es tan feo como se cree?

-¡no! Es genial, cuando le veo siento cosquillitas aquí- se señaló la barriga- y cuando estamos juntos caminamos de la mano, claro cuando mis padres están- me lo imaginaba la verdad, sus papas son unos de los anfitriones de este campamento-

-y… se han dado… ¿un beso?- ya estábamos sentadas en la cama conversando-

-sí, antes creía que era lo más asqueroso, me daba asco pero cuando él me lo dio, fue una sensación no se… es emocionante, es como cuando el príncipe besa a la princesa, no como los grandes se besan todo feo

-¿Cómo se besaron?

-estábamos caminando por un lago y estuvimos conversando como grupos de música, como era su país y no se él se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios- me dijo toda emocionada

-vaya! Haz tenido tu primer beso a los 7 años!

-si ahora tengo 8,¿tú también verdad?

- sí, lo cumplí hace unos meses

- lo que te he contado solo lo sabes tú, mis amigas tampoco lo saben- me sorprendió que sus amigas no lo sepan

-¿Por qué no lo saben?

-porque solo las veo en el campamento y bueno no quiero que un día que nos peleemos ella le cuente a mis papas- ¿entonces porque me lo contaba mí?-te lo cuenta a ti porque sé que tú eres muy buena y bueno te veo casi a diario y creo que no se lo contaras a nadie ¿verdad?- me miro preocupada

-no lo contare, a nadie lo prometo- las dos nos sonreímos y seguimos arreglando nuestras cosas.

Al rato llegaron las amigas de Hele, eran solo dos chicas más, una de ellas era inglesa, tenía un cabello rojizo con ojos castaños, era muy bonita y la otra era francesa, tenía cabello rubio ojos y ojos caramelo, Helenara tenía un cabello castaño con ojos azules.

Al rato todos los niños nos encontrábamos en el enorme patio donde se comía

-Puedes explorar el lugar, pero antes les pondremos unas pulseras que tienen un botón que lo pueden mover en off o en on todas están probadas y se encuentran en off si necesitan alguna clase de ayuda moverlo hacia donde dice on, bueno una vez que tengan la pulsera puesta correctamente no podrán sacársela hasta que se acabe el campamento- la mama de Helen se bajó y fue hacia donde estaba la señora de las pulseras

Hele, Amy, Solange y yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque después de ponernos las pulseras

-es primera vez que vienes ¿no?- yo asentí- ¿de dónde eres?-me pregunto la inglesa, Amy

-vivo en Wachington DC- le respondí

-sí, es mi vecina- les dijo Helen sonriéndoles

-¡qué bien! Ósea que pueden estar todo el tiempo juntas-dijo emocionada

-sí y este año estaremos más juntas porque mis padres me cambiaron al colegio de ella, al que iba era demasiado lejos-¿estudiaría conmigo?

-que bien, nosotras estamos muy alejadas-

-¡Ah!-chille del susto- hay dios, hay dios – empezó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras que me quedaba quieta

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntaron las chicas asustadas por el grito que pegue

-un camaleón, una iguana o ¡como se llame!- todas voltearon a buscar a la iguana

-Laura pero está en esa roca, no te hará nada

-lo sé pero no puedo controlarme, es más fuerte que yo- casi empiezo llorar, esa cosa me estaba mirando y había cambiado de un verde oscuro a un verde muy claro

-por aquí hay mucho de estas cosas, si les tienes tanto miedo ¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto Solange

-porque… es hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos ¿no?- mi voz no dejaba de temblar

-venga, tranquilízate y agárrame de la mano, pasaremos juntas- me dijo Helenara, tenía tanto miedo pero no podía quedarme allí, la cogí de la mano y pasamos juntas.

Helenara nunca se separaba de mí, íbamos de aquí para allá juntas y eso me agradaba. Me llenaba de curiosidad saber quién era el niño del que me había hablado Hele, quería saber si era cierto o no.

-¿Quién es el niño del que me hablaste? ¿Este año vendrá?- le pregunto mientras caminamos

-si vendrá, pero llegara mañana, él vive en Roma- me contesto-

-¿me lo presentaras?-le pregunte sonriendo

-¡claro que sí! Aparte él tiene un gemelo-me sonrió- igual que tú, bueno tu eres melliza ¿no?

-sí, los gemelos son idénticos, las mellizas diferentes- le digo con tristeza, en realidad no tengo melliza y mis ojos empiezan a empañarse de lagrimas

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta preocupada- si algún bicho dime y yo lo espanto-

-no es eso- sonrió por su comportamiento

-¿entonces?- yo no digo nada y ella vuelve a hablar – puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo no le contare a nadie, lo prometo

-¿Cómo sé que es cierto?- sé que ella confió en mí, pero yo sé que no voy a contar lo de ella pero ¿Cómo se yo que ella en realidad no contara lo mío?

-porque tengo una hermana mayor y en mi diario había escrito que me gustaba un niño, ya sabes quién- me sonrió- pero no puse ni nombre ni nada, solo eso, que me gustaba un niño, ella lo leyó y fue a contárselo a mis padres, mi madre estuvo que me preguntaba y preguntaba quién era y mi hermana me molestaba y se reía, me hicieron sentir mal y ella es mi hermana debería guardar mis secretos o simplemente no leer mis cosas- me dijo con tristeza

-Claudia y yo no somos mellizas, no somos ni hermanas, recién hace un tiempo mama nos contó que mi papa era otra persona y el papá de Claudia era el que hasta hace unos meses creíamos que era nuestro papa pero su mama está muerta- mis ojos de nuevo botaban lágrimas- yo… yo quiero a Claudia mucho, diga lo que diga mi mama que somos de diferentes papas ella siempre va hacer mi hermana, mama dice que no es necesario ser de los mismos papas, uno es hermana cuando se conocen y se quieren mucho y yo la quiero mucho

-Es muy bonito que la quieras arto-me sonrió

-ella también me quiere mucho- le sonreí

-me lo imagino, ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo al campamento?

-porque papa…- cierro los ojos fuertemente y los abrio- su papa se la llevo 15 días con él para ver si ella se acostumbra con él, en realidad no me animaba venir aquí- me reí- pero mis papas están juntos, son novios y si yo me quedaba iba a ser muy incómodo para mí, yo… no es que no le quiera a él pero… no sé, es que mi papa fue Ryan siempre y aunque le veía muy poquito me gustaba verle, él era muy cariñoso, nos abrazaba, nos llevaba a jugar, comíamos en algún restaurante con juegos, nos traía muchos regalos y al dormir nos leía un cuento a mí y a mi hermana, cuando él llegaba era grandioso- le conté muy contenta

-¿y tú papa de verdad no es así?

-el… lo intenta, es buena gente, pero es que ni me dieron tiempo de acostumbrarme a la idea de que en realidad él era mi papa, mi mama y e ya son novios y ni nos preguntaron a nosotras que pensábamos o no se…, aparte cuando le voy a contar algo a mi mama, él le llama por teléfono y mi mama se pone a conversar con él y ya no me escucha

-mis papas trabajan mucho y yo no les veo casi en todo el dia, ellos nunca me escuchan, un dia se olvidaron que era mi cumpleaños y como recompensa me regalaron una moto de esas que son con batería, ni siquiera aquí en el campamento me prestan mucha atención- me dio pena, pobrecita- por eso te entiendo en parte lo que me estas contando

-no sé cómo estará mi hermana con su papa, él tiene una señora allá y dos hijos

-como la cenicienta, la madrastra y sus dos hermanas malvadas-yo me reí habíamos coincidido en la comparación del cuento

-como uno de esos le haga algo a mi hermana me las van a pagar, no sé cómo le hago pero me las pagan- le dijo seria

-quisiera tener una hermana como tú- me sonríe

-no podemos ser hermanas porque para eso tendría que decirle a Claudia si está de acuerdo pero ¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga?- le sonrió

-¿enserio?- me dice sorprendida pero contenta-

-si, en serio, podemos ser las mejores amigas

-¡seremos las mejores!- se para y me abraza y yo le correspondo

Es mi primera mejor amiga, espero que nuestra amistad nunca se acabe, ella parece muy buena gente y es muy espabilada como yo y Claudia

.

.

.

.

.

Booth y Brennan

-¿Qué planes tienes para estos días?-le pregunta Booth

-ni uno la verdad, es que… nunca había estado sin las dos, se siente la casa muy vacía- le dice con anhelo

-tómalo como una pequeñas vacaciones, te has pasado 8 años cuidándolas, mereces un descanso

-para mí nunca fueron una carga- se había ofendido con el comentario de Booth

-jamás dije que lo fueran, lo único que pienso es que deberías intentar relajarte estos días, cuando vuelvan las llevaremos a donde pensamos que pasasen las vacaciones

- ¿tú qué crees que podríamos hacer?-le pregunto interesada

-ir al cine, a la playa, no se…-le sonrió

-¿Qué te parece si ya vemos mañana en la mañana?

-claro, creo que es mejor que me valla yendo, ya son las 10:00 de la noche, seguro que querrás descansar

-no, digo si quiero descansar pero no quiero que te vayas- le miro con pena- es que si te vas me quedare sola…

- si quieres que me quede, me quedo pero no tengo nada para dormir aquí-Brennan le sonrió con picardía- puedo dormir con los bóxer

-ohhh, puedes dormir con alguna ropa que tienen Ryan aquí cuando se quedaba a dormir- le dijo con gracia

-prefiero los bóxer- le dijo todo pícaro

-yo también pero mejor ponte los pijamas de Ryan- Booth la abrazo y le dio un beso, Brennan fue a por un pijama de Ryan para que se lo pusiese Booth.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*Anonybones

*Marifer26637

*B-BSILENTSURRENDER

*ErinBones

*booth bones

*Anto Bones 16

*BonezitaEmily

*RGG

*DeschanelBoreanaz

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el finc, me alegra que les guste y que comenten los capítulos =)

Espero recibir muchos comentarios antes de la noche del sábado para poder actualizar la historia, si no tendré que esperar más días para poder colgar el capítulo.

Ya casi llego a los 200!  
>Mi primer finc que llega a los 200!<br>Estoy muy emocionada!

Ayúdenme a superar los 200! porfa


	27. ¿venganza y sustos?

Primero que nada, perdón por tardar en actualizar pero tuve exámenes, y segundo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho mi día y me animan a estudiar para que no me castiguen sin ordenador jajajaja.

Bueno he intentado hacer algo tipo wooo Halloween, pero creo que no me ha salido, por cierto este cap es largo, porque no he actualizado la semana pasada

**¿venganza y sustos?**

Ya era de mañana, y Claudia había descubierto que Sofía era una niña egoísta y mentirosa como su madre, pero que el niño era diferente, era tranquilo y tierno. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se ducho y lavo los dientes, se vistió, se puso un vestido azul que quedaba cuatro dedos mas arriba de la rodilla y que llevaba un lazo color blanco en la cintura, se seco el cabello y lo dejo suelto, de manera que se pudiera apreciar lo largo que estaba y se puso una diadema de color blanca con unas bailarinas blancas; hizo el dormitorio y bajo a desayunar junto con los demás

**Pov Claudia**

-¿tanto te has tardado en bajar? Llevamos casi veinte minutos esperándote- se quejo Sofía

-no, es cierto recién van hacer 10 minutos desde que mi papa me aviso que bajara a desayunar

-vale niña, pero a la próxima cuando tu padre te diga que es hora de desayunar bajas de inmediato- me gruño la bruja de Marisol- es de mala educación dejar esperando a las personas-termino de decirme

-muy bien, entonces pido disculpas por haberles hecho esperar pero mi mama me enseño a que antes de desayunar me tengo que asear y extender la cama, y mis profesores también nos lo dicen todos los días

-pues aquí todos comemos en pijama, no estamos en tu casa- me reclamo Sofía

-se nota- le respondí- Buenos días papá y Gus- les saludo a los dos

- se llama Gustavo- me dice la pesada de Sofía

-a mi me gusta que me diga Gus- habla el pequeño- Bueno días Clau

-Buenos días mi princesa- mi papá se para de su silla, me abraza y me da un beso, Cuanto le he extrañado…

-¿hoy que aremos?- pregunto ya echándole mermelada a mi pan

-no lo sabemos, Sofía y Marisol quieren ir a la piscina y Gus al zoológico

-podemos hacer las dos cosas- sonrió, por la genial idea que se me acaba de ocurrir

-Claro que no, solo podemos ir a un sitio- me dijo de nuevo la pesada ¿Por qué a todo lo que digo tiene q meter su lengua? Es una pesada

-si, por la mañana se puede ir a la piscina porque hace mucho solcito y por la tarde podemos ir al Zoo mas tranquilos- mi papá me sonríe y yo a él

-Bien todo solucionado- dijo mi padre dando una aplauso

-hay que pena, que te hayas vestido así por las puras, ahora tendrás que volver a cambiarte- me dice burlándose Sofía

-yo no tengo ni un problema en cambiarme, porque en mi cole hay piscina y tenemos natación dos veces a la semana y tenemos que cambiarnos el uniforme por el bañador y luego el bañador por el uniforme en 10 minutos, así que no te preocupes por mi Sofía

-¿tu cole tiene piscina?- me pregunta Gustavo

-si, es enorme-le sonrió.

Cuando vayamos a la piscina le pediré ayuda a Gustavo con lo de mi plan. Espero que me ayude y no se chive.

.

.

.

**LAURA**

-Guauuu, me gusta ese short que llevas, ¿Dónde te lo compraste?- le pregunto a Helenara, pues en realidad me gusta su short, es rosa y tiene adornos en los bolsillos de atrás y adelante

-Me los trajo mi tía cuando vino de Brasil, me trajo dos, si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa te regalo el otro- me ofrece

-no podría, pero gracias- no me parece bien que me regale algo que le han regalado a ella y mas si lo ha hecho su tía

-bueno, si cambias de opinión me avisas- yo asentí- bueno me he puesto este short porque es un día especial- me sonríe

-si, hoy viene tu novio- le digo emocionada- no te da ¿vergüenza?

-no, solo estoy un poquito nerviosa- y es la verdad se le nota mucha ¿Qué se sentirá?

-Yo estaría muy nerviosa

-¿hoy en la tarde quieres venir conmigo y con las chicas?

-¿A dónde? Pero si hoy empezamos a hacer esas actividades que nos pondrán- le recuerdo

-si, pero tendremos que hacer grupos de siete, lo se porque se lo mire en el cuaderno de mis padres y también arregle todo para que estemos en el mismo grupo

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto curiosa

-en la noche me fui a sus cuartos, cogí el ordenador, busque a todos y los fui poniendo en un mismo grupo y los sustituí por otros- lo dijo con tal calma que me sorprendió, ¿acaso ya lo había hecho antes?

Salimos de nuestra cabaña para dirigirnos a donde deberíamos formar para recibir las indicaciones, cuando de repente apareció una pelota y me dio en toda la cabeza por lo que cai al suelo

-Laura ¿estas bien?!- oigo a Helenara, pero en lo único que estoy empeñada es en en coger el valón

-Hey lo sentimos mucho, mi hermano no controlo su fuerza y- me hablaba el chico desesperado y un poco asustado, cuando veo que el queme tiro la pelota se esta riendo

-¡eres un idiota! Y todavía te ríes, me has hecho dolor!- le grito y me paro y el sigue riéndose-¡eres un tonto!-chillo y le tiro la pelota con intención de hacerle el mismo daño que me hizo el

-Hu, mira como me dolió, me rompiste el brazo- se burla- aparte de quejona débil- me dice y me enfado mas, por lo que voy y le tiro un patada en la pierna

-¿aun soy débil?- le pregunto entrecerrándole los ojos y le sonrió y me dirijo a donde Helenara y el chico

-Oye siento lo de mi hermano, el a veces es un poco pesado

-no lo sientas, la que lo siente soy yo por que tu tengas un hermano como ese-lo digo en alto para que el escuche- el solo me manda un sonrisa fingida

-Bueno Laura te presento a mi novio, José- Yo me quedo con la boca abierta

-ho, hola- le saludo-yo soy Laura

-Un gusto Laura- es un chico muy guapo, tiene ojos ¿plomos? Nunca había visto unos, bueno si los de mama, pero los de ella en realidad son azules solo que con la luz parecen otro color, recuerdo que un día me asuste porque los vi como de color verde y con Claudia le empezamos a ver los ojos para ver como cambiaban, es que habíamos visto Crepúsculo y al vampiro le cambian el color de los ojos, pensamos que era una vampira jajajaa, bueno que él es muy guapo, tiene cabello castaño claro con ondas, su hermano lo tiene como rubio y con ondas también.- Bueno te presento a mi hermano Miguel.

-Hola- me saluda con una sonrisa, ¿podría ser más?

-hola- le saludo a secas y luego todos nos dirigimos a formar para escuchar las indicaciones.

.

.

.

Booth y Brennan

-¿Cómo crees que estén las niñas?- pregunto una Brennan melancólica

-Se lo estarán pasando bien, si no ya te hubieran llamado- le respondió Booth

-Quiero comentarte algo, pero creo que quizás solo son imaginaciones mías- le dijo Brennan, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quien más como con su pareja

-me puedes decir lo que quieras

-¿no has notado a Laura un poco raro? Sé que no la conoces como yo, pero es que...- no sabía mas como explicarlo

-si, a estado rara, debe de ser por lo que se ha enterado

-pero Claudia lo a asimilado bien

-Porque su mama esta muerta y a lo único que ha tenido que adaptarse a sido a eso, ella te tiene a ti y a su papa, no cambiado casi nada para ella, en cambio Laura tiene que aceptar a una persona nueva en su vida, se a enterado que yo soy su papa y no Ryan

-pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…-le responde con cierta preocupación

-será que aun no sabe como manejar esto, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella cuando regrese del viaje?

-he intentado hablar con ella, en muchas ocasiones pero siempre encuentra la forma de darle la vuelta a conversación, siento que los lazos que tenia con mi hija se están rompiendo- dijo ya angustiado y con ojos aguados- sé que llegara el día en el que las pequeñas no me cuenten todo pero solo tienen 8 años

-hey tranquilízate, ellas aun confían en ti, si no te dicen nada es porque no hay nada que contar

-pero es que siento que Laura se esta haciendo independiente desde ya, sé que a cualquier madre le gustaría eso, pero es que es un cambio repentino en ella, de la noche a la mañana ya no me necesita para estudiar, y ahora Laura y Claudia tienen hasta secretos y yo no estoy ni enterada-

-mi vida, cálmate, será solo una fase mas la edad, cuando regresen conversa con ellas ¿vale?-Brennan solo asintió y le abrazo- anímate ¿si?- le coge de la barbilla- te tengo una sorpresa

-¿así?- le regala una sonrisa

-si, ¿quieres saber que es?-Ella asiente aun con la sonrisa- como hasta el día de hoy, no hemos tenida ni una cita, ¿Qué te parece tener una cita con este chico?

-me encantaría- y con beso cierran el trato.

.

.

.

Claudia

Hoy fuimos a la piscina y al zoológico, me divertí mucho porque se nadar muy bien y le estuve enseñando muchas cosas a igual que le estuve enseñando todos los animales del zoológico, pero hoy Gus y yo hemos quedado para vengarnos de Sofía., cuando fuimos haber a los patitos, ella me empujo y cai dentro del campo de ellos y me manche todita, hasta con la popo de ellos, le dije a mi papa que lo hizo al propósito pero el dice que abra sido de casualidad y su mama la defendió igual, hoy con Gust le vamos a hacer una broma a Sofia y le vamos a echar una pintura al Shampoo de su mamá, él sabe el shampoo de cada uno.

-Laura- siento susurrar- Laura…- vuelven a decir mi nombre

-¿ya están todos dormidos?- le pregunto y el asiente; salimos de mi cuarto y entramos al cuarto de Sofía, me metí en su armario y saque un lápiz grueso que proyectaba una imagen de un fantasma, y Gustavo se escondió bajo su cama.

Encendí el lápiz y se vio el fantasma muy grande, le hice señas a Gustavo para que empiece a jalar las sabanas de Sofía y hacer ruido. Sofía abrió los ojos y de un salto mientras gritaba salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus papas, Gustavo y yo nos fuimos corriendo al dormitorio de mi papa y su mama. Ahora si que me iba a gustar verla mañana por la mañana…

.

.

.

Claudia

Estamos sentados todos alrededor de una fogata, haciéndonos nuestras nubes.

-¿quieren que les cuente una historia?- nos pregunta y todos respondemos

-¡si!- me encantan esas historias, aunque no son de verdad

-bien, dicen que hace mucho tiempo- empezó a contar el papá de Helenara y todos estábamos muy atentos- en este bosque vivía una pequeña familia, la mama, el papa y su hija Dolores, un día en navidad su mama le regalo a Dolores una muñeca llamada Alicia, a Dolores le encantaba porque era de su mismo tamaño y le podía poner su ropa

-¿Cuántos años tenia?- pregunta Solange

-tenia 9 añitos- todos dijimos un "oh…"

-pero hubo un día en que Dolores y su mama sufrieron un terrible accidente, cuando venían de la ciudad hacia el bosque su carro misteriosamente se volcó- todos dijimos" ah…"sorprendidos- pasaron unos meses y el papa de dolores conoció a una señora, esta señora era muy mala, un día accidentalmente de nuevo cuando su padre volvía de trabajar sufrió un accidente igual que su mama y murió, Dolores quedo a cargo de su madrastra, quien era demasiado recta, un día Dolores lavando los platos se le cayo uno y se rompió en muchos pedazos, la señora, su madrastra se enojo mucho y le empezó a pegar, le pego tanto que la pobre niña quedo…- todos estábamos en suspenso- muerta…- ah…., dijimos todas- desde entonces dicen que la niña y su muñeca penan por este bosque, dicen que las dos van cantando y jugando por el bosque y que cuando encuentran a algún niño lo primero que quieren hacer es ir a jugar con ellos-todos nos asustamos muchísimos- y si les gusta jugar con ellos se los llevan con ella…

-¿esa historia es de verdad?-le pregunto asustada a Helenara, pues son sus padres, ella debe de saberlo

-no, es solo un cuento acomodado a su favor, así nadie sale de las cabañas por la noche por miedo a encontrarse con la niña y su muñeca

-ah…- le sonrió

Después del cuento todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Estaba todo oscuro, y yo casi dormida, cuando de repente sentí crujir una rama pisada, me asuste pero recordé lo de la historia y lo que dijo Helenara, así que no me preocupe y me concentre en dormir, de repente volví a ver dos sombras y no había sido mi imaginación, los había visto de verdad, corrí a donde estaba Helenara

-Helenara, Helenara- le llamo en voz baja

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta somnolienta

-hay alguien afuera, he oído pasos y e visto unas sombras- le sigo hablando en susurros

- Lau será alguien afuera viendo que nadie salga, quédate tranquila- me contesta pero de repente oímos y vimos como la puerta de la cabaña se abría, Helenara despertó del todo y me abrazo y yo a ella, las dos nos sentamos en la cama y nos empezamos a echar muy asustadas, quizás si la niña con su muñeca nos veía dormir no nos invitaba a jugar

-Laura…, Helenara…- nos hablo el fantasma en susurro con voz tenebrosa, nosotras no respondimos- sé que están despiertas…- seguía con su voz tenebrosa-queremos jugar con ustedes…- nosotras ya estábamos temblando y Helenara ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos- venid con nosotras…- se fue acercando a nosotras- venid-se acercó y nos empezó a destapar, cuando nos destapo nosotras subimos la cabeza para verle y no pudimos evitarlo

-¡Ah!

**Agradecimientos:**

*****BonezitaEmily .- Claudia estabien que tenga un complice allí ¿no? Y tiene razón asi no estará solita, Con laura aun no sabemos si tenga o no su primer amor, pues ese niño al parecer no le cae muy bien y con respecto a Brennan pues si nosotras en su lugar aprovecharíamos jajaja

*****B-BSILENTSURRENDER .- jajjaja si un pokito, pero te quiero mucho (L)

*****Marifer26637 .-en este cap si lo lograre jajaja, sequesoy la escritora y creadora de la historia, pero también estoy muy emocionada con saber lo que pasara xP

*****Anonybones .- todo a su tiempoe, todo a su tiempo, ya falta poco… jajajja (yo stoy igual q tu ;))

*****Karla .- si te entiendo, pero creo que debemos de darle una oportunidad a Laura, creo que en algún lugar del tiempo ella podrá darse cuenta de las cosas, tu solo intenta ponerte en su lugar y veras como tiene razón en enfadarse, yo casi y me identifico un poco con Laura por "X" razones, por eso me imagino su situación.

*****RGG .- si tienes razón, pero esperemos que pronto se arreglen las cosas

*****Anto Bones 16.- yo lo prefiero sin ellos jajajja, Las niñas tienen que vivir aventuras diferentes a las que viven con Brennan para que puedan comparar las cosas y las diferencias :P


	28. primera cita ByB

**Primero que nada pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, aparte de que estuve con tareas, exámenes, súper ocupada entre semana y llegada la noche quedaba dormida jijiji, estaba sin inspiración U.U **

**Espero que aun tengan ganas de seguir leyendo la historia y que me lo hagan saber atreves de comentarios, el siguiente capi lo tengo medio hecho y si recibo comentarios espero colgarlo hoy viernes o mañana sábado**

-Laura…, Helenara…- nos hablo el fantasma en susurro con voz tenebrosa, nosotras no respondimos- sé que están despiertas…- seguía con su voz tenebrosa-queremos jugar con ustedes…- nosotras ya estábamos temblando y Helenara ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos- venid con nosotras…- se fue acercando a nosotras- venid-se acercó y nos empezó a destapar, cuando nos destapo nosotras subimos la cabeza para verle y no pudimos evitarlo

-¡Ah!-gritaron las dos niñas

-jajajaja- se reían unos niños- no puedo creer que se hayan creído la historia de tu papá

-yo no me la creí, se la creyó Laura – se defendió Helenara

-¡no es cierto!- se defendió

-las dos estaban muertas de miedo- rieron los dos

Pasaron parte de la noche conversando y riendo; Laura y Miguel al parecer se estaban empezando a llevar mejor.

…

BYB

-Ya estoy lista Booth, podemos irnos- dijo Brennan bajando las escaleras, cuando Booth la vio quedo boquiabierto, pues era muy distinto verla en sus ropas de siempre o en su pijama que como lo estaba ahora. Llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con algunas pinzas y un lazo a la cintura, el vestido era color azul y llevaba el cabello levantado en un moño.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo un poco tímida ante su compañero

-solo digo la verdad- Brennan le sonrió- ¿nos vamos?

-nuestra primera cita- afirmo ella con una gran sonrisa

-si, hoy será nuestra primera cita- él no podía dejar de observar los ojos de su compañera, se notaba en ellos lo ilusionada y feliz que estaba por tener su primera cita con él

Y así nuestra pareja favorita salió rumbo a su cita. A Brennan le sorprendió demasiado a donde Booth la había llevado, era un lugar hermoso, lleno de luz y alrededor se veía a puras parejas compartiendo hermosos momentos.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto

- me encanta- miraba todo muy sorprendida-es… genial, no tenia ni idea de que existiese este lugar.

Brennan no dejaba de ver sorprendida tan hermoso lugar, Booth la había llevado a un restaurante de lujo, se acercaron a que les dijesen que mesa les tocaba, para sorpresa de Brennan se les acerco un camarero y les mostro donde habían separado su mesa, Brennan se sorprendió enormemente al ver que la reserva de Booth había sido a la luz de la luna acompañada de las brillantes estrellas, adornada con un montón de flores, el jardín tenia varias mesas y en ellas habían varias parejas, en el medio del jardín había un circulo grande de mayólica con dos muros redondos separado entre si, por los que salía una música lenta.

-Booth… esto es genial, es… muy hermoso- le dijo ella- no has debido de molestarte tanto, esto te habrá salido un ojo a la cara- se sintió mal Brennan

-no pienses en eso, en algo tenia que gastarme los ahorros que llevo juntando tanto tiempo ¿no?- le sonrió- como recompensa solo te quiero ver feliz- él le sonrió y se le acerco dándole un beso en los labios

-Te quiero tanto…

-te amo como todas esas estrellas que ves en el cielo

-son muchas y solo a nuestra vista son así en realidad son rocas de fuego-le respondió en modo científica

-pues te amo tantas como hay y el fuego que tienen es lo que hay en mi corazón cada vez que te tengo cerca- le robo otro beso y pidieron la cena.

Hablaron de todo, contaron sus anécdotas, se contaron todo lo que se extrañaron cuando estuvieron separados y se juraron nunca mas separarse, no importaba nada de lo que pasara se habían prometido nunca mas separarse.

Cuando terminaron la cena, empezó a sonar una lenta y Booth la invito a bailar, ella le advirtió que no sabia bailar, pero el insistió. Brennan se encontraba excesivamente nerviosa por lo que no pudo evitar pisarle los pies a Booth, se disculpaba una y otra vez, y el para tranquilizarla le dijo que el la ayudaría y guaria que solo tenia que dejarse llevar, y así fue como esta tremenda y fantabulosa pareja termino bailando una lenta muy bien.

Se sentaron a seguir hablando pero cuando vieron que el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada, decidieron que era hora de irse.

En casa

-Gracias Booth- le agradeció ella mientras entraban a la casa

-no me lo agradezcas- le sonrió- ¿que tal lo pasaste?

-muy bien, creo que de todas la citas que he tenido esta es la mejor sin duda - le sonrió

-bueno dejada la princesa en el castillos, este humilde servidor se despide y se retira-le dijo en broma

-anda no seas tonto, quédate aquí conmigo o ¿enserio me piensas dejar sola?- le hizo puchero

-pensé que quizás querrías estar sola- jugo el

-¿Por qué querría estar sola?- ahora fue avanzando hacia donde estaba el

-no te me acerques de esa manera- le dijo él al percatarse de como su compañera se esta acercando con esa picardía en los ojos

-¿Por qué?- insistió ella y siguió lleno donde el mientras se soltaba el moño

-dios Temperance… me vas a volver loco- le dijo el

-ya lo estas

-porque tu causas ese efecto en mi- la cogió de la cintura y la empezó a besar, ella no se quedo atrás y siguió el ritmo de Booth. – vamos para tu habitación- dijo entre susurro Booth, haciendo que Brennan enredase sus piernas en su cintura y así cargada se la llevo a la habitación, todo fue lento y rápido a la vez, no quedo ni una zona sin explorar de los dos cuerpos, los dos llegaron a la gloria a la vez

_¿Esto duraría para siempre? ¿En realidad seria así? ¿Esto iba a traer consecuencias? ¿La relación ya seria más formal?_

Personalmente no me considero muy buena haciendo momentos románticos, así que me costó mucho hacer este capitulo, gracias a Erika y Lupe que me aportaron algunas ideas me surgieron otras y bueno intento unirlas para ver que tal salían, espero que les haya gustado

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

*****Marifer26637.- espero que haya sido de tu agrado la cita, si Claudia y Gus hacen un duo perfecto xD

*****B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- jeje gracias lupe, ahora si que el siguiente capi será pronto :P

*****RGG .-jajaj si ellos fueron

*****BonezitaEmily .- gracias, si esta bien que Claudia tenga un aliado, estoy considerando lo del primer amor de Laura, respecto a la cita creo que fue mas que bien ¿no? Jejejej, estaría bien que Booth tome el papel de papá pero… ¿Laura aceptaría?

***Booth bones.- ** gracias

*****Anto Bones 16.- coincido contigo en lo de las pequeñas y la cita pues si, elsgt capitulo trato deeso :P


	29. EL PRIMER BESO

**Hola que sepan que me he puesto triste por n recibir la misma cantidad de comentarios que suelo recibir, pero les entiendo quizás están enojados por haber dejado la historia un largo tiempo, pero desde hoy vuelvo a la rutina normal, los fines de semana precisamente será cuando actualice. Espero recibir mas comentarios en este capitulo, y gracias a los que comentaron =)**

**EL PRIMER BESO**

Siete días después (día 11) las cosas habían marchado mejor para Laura en el campamento, no podía evitar pegar gritos cada vez que veía un bicho cerca a ella pero ya se iba acostumbrando.

Mientras iban caminando Laura y Miguel por el bosque en busca de las pistas por las que les habían mandado, Laura iba caminando tranquila con Miguel por detrás, cuando Miguel ve a Laura paralizada como estatua

-¿Laura que te pasa?- le dice miguel- ¿encontraste alguna pista?- pregunta acercándose a donde ella

-no…, he encontrado otra cosa- dice en voz baja y a punto de llorar, Miguel se acerca rápidamente y se pone a su costado

-Laura no es venenosa, quédate tranquila- pero no ve ni un cambio en Laura – cuando la serpiente saco si delgada y fea lengua, Laura no pudo evitar gritar y salir corriendo, Miguel sin otra opción la siguió, y se preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía Laura, pero se sentía en la responsabilidad de estar con ella.

Laura no sabía hacia donde iba pero lo único que quería era salir de ese bosque. Cuando menos se lo espero estaba cerca a un muelle, no dudo ni un momento en llegar a él y sentarse a llorar, Miguel que iba acercándose preocupado le pregunto:

-¿estas bien?

-no, odio este lugar, odio los insectos, odio todo lo que hay en el bosque- dijo llorando, a Miguel le dio pena de que Laura estuviese llorando de aquella manera así que se le acerco y la abrazo

-si no te gusta ¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto en voz baja

-porque no quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mis papas- dijo mas calmada

-somos niños algunas veces pasamos tiempo a solas con nuestros padres

-pero mi caso es diferente, mi papa no es mi papa, mi papa es el novio nuevo de mi mama y mi hermana no es mi hermana, y mi mama me quiere obligar a pasar tiempo con mi papa de verdad y yo no quiero- a Miguel le daba pena que esos ojitos grises como cristales tan lindos estuviesen tan tristes

-no entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero creo que te quieren obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres ¿verdad?- Laura asintió

-mis papas siempre prefieren a mi hermano, siempre dicen: ¿no puedes parecerte más a José? José es estudioso, José es así y asa, y no se dan cuenta que lo que a mi me gusta hacer es jugar futbol, saco buenas notas, mis notas siempre son 8 y 9, las de José 9 y 10, pero mis padres miran lo mio mal, me quieren obligar a sacar dieces para que cuando sea momento de ir a la universidad sea abogado o medico, yo no quiero, no me gusta, y decidido que nadie me va a obligar hacer algo que no quiero, quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo, no dejar que te digan lo que harás a pesar que a ti no te agrade

-¿eso no seria ser mala?- pregunto curiosa

-no, eso es acerté escuchar, me lo dijo mi profesor de música

-mama dice que como somos niños tenemos que hacer caso siempre a los adultos

-y lo estarías haciendo si sigues mi consejo, pues a mi me lo dijo mi profesor de música y él es mayor, es muy mayor

- no estoy segura- respondió Laura

- tu ve lo que quieras hacer- durante todo ese tiempo los dos estuvieron abrazados

-lo pensare- le miro a los ojos

-no me gusta verte llorar- Laura le seguía mirando a los ojos- tus ojos son muy bonitos y cuando lloran se ponen tristes- Laura bajo la miraba y la levanto regalándole una sonrisa – vez cuando sonríes tus ojos son mas bonitos

-los tuyos también son muy bonito- levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla-gracias por no dejarme sola

-los amigos estamos para eso- esos dos rostros tan pequeñitos y tan angelicales se acercaron dándose un torpe y corto beso en los labios - ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Laura le sonrío

-si –y así los dos angelitos pequeños cogidos de la mano regresaron al bosque a terminar de buscar lo que les habían mandado.

ByB

Brennan estaba en la cocina, cocinando algo de almorzar para ella y Booth cuando de repente sintió una pulsada en el pecho y una sensación de algo malo, su tono de piel bajo a ser pálida y Booth al darse cuenta se acercó a ella

-¿Qué te pasa estas bien?

-no se… he sentida como un pinchazo en el pecho y tengo la sensación de que sucede algo malo- dijo confundida- no se… algo… algo debe de estar mal con las niñas-dijo Brennan temerosa

-tranquila, ¿Qué te parece si llamas a Claudia y le preguntas que tal esta? Luego al campamento de Laura y pides hablar con ella

-no tengo el numero del campamento, Laura no me ha dejado nada en donde comunicarme con ella en todo este tiempo- dijo en un susurro, dándose cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido al dejar que su hija se fuera sin mas y no haber pedido o hablado con los padres de Helenara para que le diesen un numero para contactarlos, ni sabia aque hora regresaba- pero que he hecho… soy una mala madre- soltó lagrima

-claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-he dejado ir a mi hija a un campamente que queda a las afueras de la ciudad sin preguntarle cuando y a que hora regresarían, no se ni el numero de teléfono para comunicarme con ella-ahora si que estaba agobiada

-cálmate, ella y Claudia son muy unidas, seguro que Laura le ha dado un numero para que se comuniquen si quería hablar con ella o algo- Brennan no dudo ni un momento en llamar a Claudia.

Cuando Claudia contesto el teléfono, lo primero que pregunto Brennan era que si estaba bien y lo único que respondió Claudia fue: tú también lo has sentido ¿verdad?, a Brennan se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas y ya era un hecho de que a Laura le había pasado algo, le pregunto si sabia como comunicarse con Laura y Claudia le dijo que no, que Laura le dijo que en los bosques no habían ni una clase de teléfonos y hablarían cuando llegasen del viaje.

Brennan dejo de hablar con Claudia y no dudo ni un momento en ponerse a averiguar e investigar el numero del campamento.

Cuando por fin logro averiguar

_-Buenas tardes, esta ustedes hablando con el Campamento mixto de varios países ¿Qué desea?- respondieron al otro lado_

_-hola buenas tardes, llamaba para saber si me podían comunicar con mi hija Laura_

_-Laura que…_

_-Laura Brennan_

_-Espero un momento por favor- Brennan escucho como la secretaria mandaba a alguien para que fueran a por Laura, unos minutos mas tarde, escucho la voz_

_- Tina ¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar? No he hecho nada, enserio, ni una travesura, sigo todas las reglas- dijo preocupada Laura y Brennan sonrió del otro lado_

_-sé que lo que dices es mentira, porque te veo en las noches caminar con tu grupito por ahí, pero no te preocupes tu secreto conmigo esta a salvo-Laura sonrió_

_-¿entonces para que me has mandado a llamar? Y por cierto yo tampoco diré que tu y el profesor que nos enseña a hacer fuego con palitos son novio- La secretaria la miro perpleja_

_-¿no se te escapa ni una verdad?_

_-me empiezas a conocer cada día mas- dijo sonriente_

_-dejémonos de cháchara que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo por teléfono_

_-¿Quién?_

_-tu mama- a Laura se le deshizo la sonrisa y miro el teléfono dudativa- venga contesta- le animo la secretaria- yo ire afuera_

_-¿si?- contesto delicadamente_

_-cariño, si estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo_

_-no, estoy bien ¿Por qué estaría mal?_

_- es que sentí un mal precentmiento y Claudia también lo sintió, y como no sabíamos nada de ti…_

_-¿Claudia esta ahí contigo?- pregunto ilusionada_

_-no, regresa en 4 días recuerdas_

_-si y yo también_

_-si mi amor pero te olvidaste de decirme a que hora regresabas, para irte a recoger_

_-no mama no te preocupes, los papas de Helen me llevan, nos vemos en casa_

_-esta bien cariño, Seeley esta aquí…-Laura la corto_

_-bueno mama mis amigas me llaman me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto, cuídate y si conversas con Claudia dile que lo estoy pasando muy bien y que espero que ella también y corto la llamada_

- ¿y bien?- pregunto Booth

-esta bien, al parecer se esta divirtiendo mucho

-vez te estabas preocupando por las puras

-es que… lo sentí, sentí que…

-deja de agobiarte cariño- le dio un beso en la frente y la acompaño a seguir cocinando

AGRADECIMEINTOS

*BonezitaEmily.- me alegra que te haya gustado la cita, sinceramente me costó mucho hacerla, uiii lo del bebe neos, tengo planes de que tenga pronto un bebe, pero no se si ponerlo ahora ;) jajaja para que veas que si pensé en el primer amor de Laura, apenas termine el capitulo anterior me puse a escribir el capitulo de Laura :P ojala y si lo acepte pero no lo se porque esta historia trata mas de drama jejeje, Sali bien en mis exámenes, no digo muy bien porque saque notas bajas =( pero lo importante es que no suspendi ni un curso acepto ingles jejeje, gracias por preguntar

*Booth bones.- gracias por tu comentario

*Marifer 26637.-jajaja a que hacen linda pareja esos pekeñines jajaja, gracias por tu comentario

*ilovebrennan.- me agrada que te haya gustado la historia, no suelo tener días específicos en actualizar pero usualmente suelo actualizar los viernes y sábados, es depende si recibió varios comentarios pues me pongo las pilas y en dos o tres días hay nuevo capitulo colgado


	30. De regreso

**Perdón por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero estuve muy liada, pensé que al estar en fiestas tendría más tiempo pero me equivoque, espero que aun sigan por aquí =)**

Hoy era el gran día, hoy volverían a estar juntos y como esto no había persona más contenta y emocionada que Temperance Brennan.

-vamos Booth apura… tenemos que ir al aeropuerto temprano- le grito Brennan mientras terminaba de ponerse los pendientes

-Ya estoy bones- le respondió el saliendo del baño

-Te demoras demasiado- replico Brennan

-oye normalmente eso lo dice el hombre a la mujer así que: venga bones… apúrate que tenemos que irnos, hoy llega Claudia- bromeo el, Brennan no entendió cuál era el chiste por lo que ni se rio.

La pareja ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto y se podía ver el nerviosismo de Brennan, pues esta no dejaba de cogerse las manos y mirar una y otra vez la pantalla de los vuelos

-Cariño ya debe de estar llegando, son las 12:00 pm y el vuelo decía que aproxi…- fue cortado por el aviso

-SE IMFORMA QUE EL VUELO DESTINADO DESDE FRANCIA ACABA DE ATERRIZAR SIN DIFICULTAD ALGUNA, GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA Y POR CONFIAR EN ESTA COMPAÑÍA, BUEN DIA.

-ya llego Claudia- dijo emocionada Brennan

Veía salir gente pero aun no veía a la aeromoza con su hija, cuando de repente…

-¡mami!- escucho el grito entre la multitud de la gente, y luego vio a la pequeña correr hacia ella. La cogió del suelo y la abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho mi tesorito- le decía Brennan

- y yo a ti mami, y no quiero volver a irme- le dijo Claudia sonriendo y abrazándola- pero Gustavo si vendrá- le sonrió - Él es mi hermano pequeño

-¿así? ¿Qué tal si mientras vamos a casa me vas contando?

-Buena idea-le respondió la pequeña feliz- ¿ya llego Laura?

-no aun no, ella llegara más tarde- respondió Brennan

-¿a qué hora?

-no sabemos, dije que la traerían los padres de Helenara

Claudio Saludo a Booth, y así los tres se subieron al coche para ir a almorzar a casa. Mientras iban…

-¿Qué tal lo pasaste en Francia? ¿Es bonito?- le pregunto Booth

- si es muy bonito y muy grande y me la pase muy bien, puse en práctica mi francés- dijo orgullosa

-¿sabes francés?- se asombró Booth

- si mama nos enseñó un poco cuando éramos más pequeñitas- le contesto

-¿sabes hablar francés?- le pregunto aun sorprendido Booth a Brennan

-si también sabe Alemán, Italiano…, Inglés, Español, Algo de chino, de ruso… ¿verdad mama?

-si-dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

-Valla que aprovechaste muy bien todo este tiempo- le dijo Booth sonriendo

-¿Qué hiciste en todos esos días cariño?- le pregunto Brennan a Claudia

-discutí con Sofía, esa niña es igual de egoísta, berrinchuda y mentirosa que su mama- le dijo un poco enfadada Claudia

- siento que hayas tenido que soportar esas cosas, sé que a ti no te gusta pelear ni discutir- le dijo Booth

-no fue para tanto. Con lo que Laura me di…- se calló de pronto la boca, Laura le había dicho que ese secreto era de ellas dos.

¿Qué te… Laura?- le invito a completar la frase Brennan

-nada, me dijo que me portase bien- le sonrió y Brennan supo que mentía

-me estas mintiendo, venga siempre me cuentas todo- Le dijo Brennan queriendo que su hija le demuestre que aun confiaba en ella.

-Es que Laura me dijo que no dejase que esa señora sea mala conmigo y que si me gritaba que le gritara y que siempre me hiciera oír y que mi papa es mi papa y que sus otros hijos eran malos yo también lo fuera con ellos y dijo que como sabía que yo no le haría caso, me… me dio unas bromitas para hacerles…

-¿Qué bromas?- pregunto sorprendida Brennan y otra cosa que la sorprendió ¿Dónde había aprendido todo aquello?

-umm… Laura dijo que era secreto de hermanas

-hay secretos que si son secretos pero hay secretos que hay que contarlos y en este caso tienes que contarlo-le explico Brennan, Claudia dudo al comienzo pero… su mama siempre tenía razón

- me dio una pintura de pelo que por cierto le quedo genial a Marisol- se rio- una broma de fantasmas, Sofía salió corriendo de su cama, un picante en polvo, pero solo les eche un poquito y se pusieron muy rojos, luego los polvos pica pica y… nada más…

Brennan no podía creer lo que oía ¿de dónde había sacado todas esas cosas Laura? Y de dónde y porque había hablado de secretos de hermanas… Brennan escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Claudia le contaba, le gustaba que a pesar de todo se haya divertido con su padre y que antes de subirse al avión le haya contado de las travesuras que había hecho.

Ya eran las 5:25 pm cuando vieron por la ventana que se paraba un auto frente a la casa de Helenara cuando vieron a salir a las niñas de allí, los tres salieron contentos a recibir a Laura, por su parte Laura había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse bien con Seeley y con su mamá a fin y acabo eran sus papas y estaban felices juntos. Ya no le importaba si se acostumbraba o no a ver a Seeley a diario y ya no ver con los mismos ojos a Ryan pero su mama era feliz y no tenía otra cosa que aceptar las cosas. Bajo del auto y la ver a sus papas y a su hermana correr hacia ella, ella también fue corriendo había ellos y abrazo primero a su mama.

-Te extrañe mucho- le sonrió y le dio un beso y un abrazo

- y yo a ti pequeña- le respondió Brennan

-Ho hola señ… Seeley- Booth vio que le había costado trabajo llamarlo por su nombre

- hola y bienvenida Laura- ella le dio una media sonrisa y vio a su hermana

-ya estamos juntas de nuevo- le sonrió Laura y se abrazaron

-si juntas de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, ya no volveré a irme sola con mi papa- le dijo esta

-¿fueron malos?- le pregunto Laura asustada

-me defendí de las brujas- las dos se rieron- ¿tu volverás a ese campamento?- pregunto riéndose e imaginaba que la respuesta sería un "NO"  
>-si, todos los años, me la pase muy bien, fue genial, a pesar de los bichos, tierra y esas cosas feas, pero ya no les tengo mucho miedo. Si yo no les hago nada a ellos, ellos no me lo hacen a mi- Brennan quedo sorprendida, se esperaba que le dijese "NO, NO, NO VUELVO A IR" pero les dijo si y todos los años.<p>

-valla, sí que te lo pasaste muy bien- le sonrió Brennan

-si

Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la casa

-debes tener hambre- le dijo Brennan, Laura asintió.

Brennan para entonces ya tenía la merienda hecha por lo que acompañaron a Laura en la mesa.

-Clau ¿Cómo es Francia? ¿Es muy grande? ¿Es igual como en la tele?- le pregunto mientras comía

-Francia es muy bonito y es muy grande y mucho mejor que en la tele- le respondió contenta ¿y cómo es el bosque? ¿Es igual de feo como en las pelis de terror?

-el bosque es muy grande y muy bonito y no es como las pelis, en el campamento se hacen muchas cosas, pensé que me iba a aburrir pero no, fue genial, los juegos todo fue genial, Helenara me presento a sus amigos del campamento y son muy buenos, luego te hablo de ellos- le dijo Laura

-y ¿Qué hiciste en el campamento Laura?- le pregunto Brennan

-jugar y ganar, nos dieron un listón por cada juego ganado yo tengo varios, también vi una iguana, cambian de color, tienen los ojos como salidos y en donde estábamos habían dos lagos, uno al que íbamos siempre Helenara y bueno ese lago es como de ella porque siempre que íbamos estábamos solas, solo estaba lleno por las mañanas cuando nos tocaba una competencia de nadar luego nunca había nadie y el otro que lo encontré yo con Miguel mientras que corríamos por el bosque- no le iba a decir a su mama que se había asustado, todo fue genial.

-Nos alegra que te hayas divertido mucho Laura- dijo Booth, Laura voltio a verlo y susurro un suave "gracias"- tu mama se la paso muy preocupada por ti- le sonrió y Laura asintió y de ahí Claudia le empezó a contar los lugares que visito.

Cuando llego la hora de llevarlas a Dormir, Laura dejo que su madre le diese las buenas noches, pero no se esperaba que su mama aprovechara eso para hacerle saber que sabía lo que le había dicho a Laura y que eso había estado muy mal, que no la castigaba porque lo había hecho con buena intención.

Laura se quedó pensando en lo que le conto Helenara en el campamento, en que no podía confiar en su hermana, será que ¿ella tampoco puede confiar en su hermana? ¿Por qué le había contado a su mama eso, si le había dicho que era secreto de hermanas?, decidió dejarlo pasar pero quizás las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, lo mejor era no darle importancia, fue su decisión.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

*****Karla.- Laura va a cambiar, no la juzgues mal, y tenle paciencia

*****milidemily.- no le va a pasar nada malo, le puse eso a Brennan por el susto que se dio Laura, pensaba en hacerla perder en el bosque mientras corría pero decidí no hacerlo

*****Anonybones .- si ya se va a arreglando las cosas no? :P espero seguir viéndote por aqui

*****ChrisBooth26637.- gracias por esperar a la actualización, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, decidí ponerle novio porque la verdad estos niños cada vez son mas adelantados jejeje

*****Anto Bones 16.- jajaa pues créeme que me lo estoy pensando lo de tu idea loca, me gustó la idea, asi que si sucede algo échenle culpa a anto xD jajajajja

*****BonezitaEmily .- jejeje si me costo mucho, este cap lo tengo escrito desde hace mucho pero lo tenia escrito a mano asi que para pasarlo a ordenador ufff y menos con le tiempo que tenia jejeje

***Lupe.- **ains lupe tu siempre perdiendo la contraseña¬¬ jejeje no ia no son muy peques es mas los niños de ahora son mas adelantados… enserio quedo sorprendida con todo.

***BerryFlower.-**fue lo del susto de Laura, si a mi parecer Laura se siente un poco olvidada y esperemos que no se sienta como Helenara y su hermana porque ahí si seria muy feo, si estuvo bien que Claudia se vengara de ese par si no que hubiera sido de la pobre, jajaja enserio eras como Laura jajaja q bien no? :P siento la demora, estuve muy liada con todo

***RGG.-** el susto de Laura

***ale2695.- **me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y me pone contenta que te la hayan recomendado:P , si intentare no complicar mucho las cosas y actualizar todos los fines de semana como antes xD espero seguir viéndote por aquí


	31. Ya soy grande

**Hola les vuelvo a pedir disculpas pero pase un fin de semana terrible, estuve mal de salud y el dia sábado tuve que ir a emergencias y realmente estuve mal. Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana anterior. Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

POV Laura

No sé pero siento que las cosas van cambiando rápidamente, que todo lo que había entre mi mama, mi hermana y yo ha cambiado, ya no hay más secretos, siento que ya no les puedo confiar todo, siento… siento que nada es igual.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer mi papa de verdad?, yo… yo sé que él es mi papa pero ¿cuál sería la diferencia que mi papá siga siendo Ryan? Está bien, está bien, si se cuál es la diferencia soy pequeña pero no tonta, y bueno Seeley es bueno y es lindo, pero me caía mejor cuando era solo el amigo de mi mama y de nosotras, ahora como es el novio de mi mama tengo que verle siempre, compartir todo con él, y tengo que compartirlo con mi madre.

Tengo que acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida, tengo que adaptarme como diría mama, pero es muy difícil, me cuesta compartir a mi mama.

Aparte de eso, Claudia le conto a mama todo y de suerte mamá no me ha castigado, le dije a Claudia que era nuestro secreto de hermanas, que era solo de las dos, pero parece que es como la hermana de Helenara que todo cuenta, creo que no estaría bien que le cuente lo de Miguel, pues no quiero contarle a mi mama, mejor que ella se quede con Seeley, Claudia con mama y yo paso de desapercibido para ellos. Me llevare bien con Seeley, total, es mi papa y ni modo aunque preferiría que fuera amigo a que sea mi padre, pero con el tiempo todo pasara y estoy segura que me hare a la idea.

-Laura, es hora de levantarse- dice mama intentando abrir la puerta- ¿has cerrado la puerta con seguro?- me pregunta

-buenos días mama- la saludo abriendo la puerta- si

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta confundida

-porque…- no sabía que decirle- porque… porque en la noche me dio miedo y para estar más segura cerré la puerta- le dije

-¿segura?- me pregunta dudosa

-si- le afirmo más segura- ¿vamos a desayunar?

-primero extiende tu cama- me recuerda mamá

- lo are…

FIN DE POV LAURA

Al rato Laura bajo a reunirse con sus padres y su hermana para desayunar. El desayuno fue normal, no tan normal para Brennan porque se le hizo extraño que Laura no bajase y le diera el abrazo que le solía dar a menudo.

Mientras desayunaban sonó el teléfono de la casa, Brennan se levantó a contestar el teléfono.

-¿buenos días?- contesto Brennan

-Buenos días señora Brennan, soy Helenara, ¿se encuentra Laura?- pregunto la pequeña

-si, ahora te la paso- Brennan tapo el teléfono y le dijo a Laura- Te llama Helenara- le informó, a Laura se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿si? ¿Helenara?- pregunto la pequeña

_-hola Lau ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Bien, ¿tu como estas?_

_-bien, te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa_

_-¿enserio?_

_-sí, ¿puedes?_

_-no sé, déjame preguntarle a mi madre-le dijo-_ mama ¿puedo ir a la casa de Helenara?

-sí, claro

_-si puedo_

_-¡qué bien!, tráete tu trusa de baño, para meternos a la piscina, y puede venir Claudia también_

_-ok, yo le digo, nos vemos al rato- y finalizo la llamada_

- Claudia dice Hele que si quieres venir a su casa y estar con nosotras un rato, puedes venir, que también estás invitada

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias!- Laura le sonrió

- tienes que llevar tu trusa de baño porque nos meteremos a la piscina, lo más seguro es que almorcemos allí-le informo Laura

-pero yo quiero almorzar aquí con mama- le dijo Claudia

-pues te vienes cuando vayan a almorzar aquí y ya está, no se ya ve tu si quieres venir o no, la casa está aquí al frente no está súper lejos, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras- le recordó Laura

-¿tú no quieres almorzar aquí con mama y Seeley?- le pregunto Claudia

-sí, pero en unos días nos volveremos a ir de viaje y almorzare con ustedes todos los días, en cambio con Helenara no, así que voy a aprovechar en estar con mi mejor amiga antes de irnos y no verla en el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿tu mejor amiga?- pregunto Claudia- pensé que yo y mamá éramos tu mejor amiga

-no, tu eres mi hermana y… amiga, mama es mama y a veces mi amiga, pero mi mejor amiga es Helenara, porque las mejores amigas se cuentan y se guardan secretos- les explico Laura

-¿Quién te dijo eso mi amor?- le pregunto Brennan

-nadie, yo leí que las mejores amigas confían entre ellas y siempre se guardan secretos- les explico Laura

- y ¿porque nosotras no podemos ser tus mejores amigas? También puedes confiar en nosotras, nosotras también guardamos secretos- le pregunto Claudia

-no es cierto, tú le contaste nuestro secreto a mama- Claudia bajo la mirada- y mama… pues es mama y como ahora tiene novia, tiene que estar con su novio que eres tu Seeley, entonces si tu mama tienes que estar Seeley, y a Claudia no le puedo contar secretos tengo que tener una amiga a la que le pueda contar todo, y ella es Helenara, aparte ella también me cuenta muchas cosas, y nosotras siempre hablamos de todo y nos contábamos todo en el campamento, es más su mama la va a cambiar de escuela a la nuestra para que estudiemos juntas.

-Laura estas equivocada, aunque yo este con Seeley eso no quiere decir que tenga que pasar todo el tiempo con él, nosotras podemos seguir hablando y contándonos todo, tu puedes confiar en nosotras, y tu hermana me lo conto porque yo se lo pedí y porque no estaba bien que le hayas dado y dicho todas esas cosas a tu hermana.

-pero si es lo que has hecho desde que estas con Seeley, pasar todo el día con él, te necesite para que me ayudes con mis tareas y exámenes y no estuviste, y cuando llegabas a casa llegabas con Seeley se sentaban en la sala y ya no te podía preguntar nada, yo solita he sacado mis matemáticas, y a Claudia solo le dije y le di eso, porque no quería que fueran malos con ella, pero ya sé que estuvo mal, y no lo volveré hacer- les dijo sencillamente Laura

-yo… lo siento hija, pero si necesitabas que tu ayude me lo hubieras dicho

-te lo dije, muchas veces y también lo intente varias veces pero tú no me escuchabas y no me prestabas atención- le dijo de frente Laura-

-yo… yo no me di cuenta- dijo Brennan sintiéndose realmente mal- yo lo siento, perdóname

-no mama, al contrario gracias- Brennan se sorprendió- gracias a eso ahora ya se hacer más cosas sola, se estudiar solita, se hacer muchas cosas mas

-pero… Laura estás muy chiquita para…

- no mama no soy muy chiquita para nada, me gusta ser así, me gusta hacer mis cosas sola, aparte ya estoy grande

- no es cierto, aún estamos chiquitas- le dijo Claudia

-no, tu aun estas chiquita, uno es chiquita cuando quiere, yo no soy más una chiquita, yo ya soy grande, aparte mama, tienes dos hijas y de la misma edad, puedes estar con Claudia, y si ahora me disculpan tengo que ir a arreglarme para irme a casa de Hele, nos vemos más tarde- y sin más se levantó de la mesa

-Yo… yo tengo la culpa, me metí a sus vidas de un día para el otro sin derecho alguno- dijo Booth

-no, eso no es cierto, yo no debí de descuidarlas tanto

-no mami, tú no tienes la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa, es solo que Laura es así y yo debí haberte contado antes lo que Laura sentía

- ¿a qué te refieres mi amor?- le pregunto Brennan

-Desde que Laura los vio en el jardín besándose se sintió mal, no le gustaba, y luego se sintió olvidada, yo le dije que no se sienta así porque tú nos querías mucho, pero ella… no cambio su forma de pesar

-¿Qué es lo que no le gustaba?- le pregunto Brennan, justo a ese rato Laura iba a entrar al comedor

-que tu y Seeley estén juntos- Cuando Claudia termino de hablar vio a Laura paraba justo al costado de la mesa

-vez, no puedo confiar en nadie de aquí, ni en ti- le dijo a su mama- ni a ti- señalo a Claudia y se subió para coger sus cosas.

-si esto es cuando es una niña, no quiero pensar lo que me espera cuando entre a la adolescencia- suspiro Brennan, Booth le sonrió divertido y ella le correspondió

-no le encuentro lo gracioso, mi hermana no confía en nosotros y ustedes se sonríen, quizás tuvo razón en lo que pensaba- se levantó Claudia y se fue. A Booth y Brennan se les borro la sonrisa.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y vuelvo a pedir perdón por no haber actualizado antes, déjenme saber sus opiniones y lo que les gustaría que salga en el próximos, capitulo ya empezó a escribir el siguiente cap, pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijesen como que cosa les gustaría leer para intentar hacerla historia a sus gustos**

**AGRADECIMEINTOS**

*****Anonybones.-Si que se vayan arreglando las cosas unq de apoco a poco, pero que se vayan arreglando y ufff para que Laura le diga papa a Booth va a estar dificil

***RGG.-**Esperemos que bien y que se arreglen las cosas

*****milidemily.- esperemos que desde que ahora que saben cual es el problema y causa por la que Laura se a puesto asi con ellos las cosas se puedan arreglar

***BonezitaEmily.- **si Booth tiene que ganarse el cariño de las pequeñas y conocerlas, esperemos que ahora que los dos saben el motivo de Laura para q se comporte asi, intenten solucionarlo si nos ahí mismo que sea durante el viaje, seria genial

***ChrisBooth26637.-**si por fin le dara su oportunidad y esperemos que el la aproveche muy bien, igualmente espero seguir viéndote por aquí

***BerryFlower.-**si ojala que los dos se amisten y puedan tener relación padre e hija. Si que bien que quiera ir todos los años a ver a Miguel y veremos si luego no se le única Claudia. Gracias yo también espero que hayas tenido un bueno fin de año y que este año para ti tbn vengan muy buenas cosas y oportunidades para ti, que este 2013 sea diferente y lleno de felicidad :P


	32. charlas de la verdad

**Espero que les guste el Capitulo y que me comenten lo que les pareció, no estoy segura de poder actualizar el vienes, ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo depende de ustedes para que haga hasta lo imposible para actualizar el viernes, ya que presiento que me cortaran el internet antes de ese día '¬¬ hasta el día lunes o un poco mas no sé, espero que no lo hagan, pero si recibo suficientes comentarios hare lo que pueda para actualizar el día viernes.**

**CHARLAS DE LA VERDAD**

Cuando Claudia se levantó de la mesa fue a donde su hermana, la pobre estaba preocupada por su hermana.

-Laura…- dijo en un susurro y al no recibir respuesta de su hermana le pregunto- ¿puedo pasar?- Laura levanto la mirada de la bolsa de ropa que estaba haciendo para pasar el día con Helenara

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto en voz en baja

-Quiero decirte que siento mucho haberle contado nuestro secreto a mamá, ella dijo que hay secretos que si son secretos y hay secretos que tenemos que contar y que en ese caso yo le tenía que contar.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa- le dijo mirándola seriamente-pero ¿Por qué le tuviste que decir que no me gustaba verlos juntos? Te pedí que no se lo cantaras- dijo con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- ahora si mamá decide dejarle a Seeley será mi culpa, y mama no será más feliz

-Es que Seeley empezó a echarse culpa de las…-hizo memoria para decir una palabra correcta- conclusiones que tu sacaste sobre mamá, luego mamá se echó la culpa y en realidad yo sentí que era mi culpa porque yo sabía lo que te pasaba y me quede callada

-no es culpa de nadie- se sentó en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían caído-es solo mi culpa, yo debí hacerme la idea desde que mamá dijo que Seeley era mi papa, debí de verlo como papá, pero es que yo quiero a Ryan como mi papa aunque lo veíamos muy poquito me gustaba pero ahora el ya no es mi papá y Seeley lo es, entonces Ryan no me quiere porque yo no soy su hija y seguro que nunca me quiso, pero yo a él si- Claudia se le acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-No llores hermanita, mi papá si te quiere y te quiere mucho, en todo caso la que tiene que estar triste soy yo porque mamá siempre supo que tú eras su hija entonces el cariño es diferente a mí me quiere pero no tanto como a ti porque tu si eres su hijita de verdad

-no Claudia, mamá te quiere igual o más que a mí, tu… eres la hija que ella quiere, eres buena, amable, nunca te metes en problemas, eres tranquila, no peleas con nadie, cuidas y ordenas exactamente todo, igual que ella, aparte eres muy inteligente y sabes todo muy rápido, yo tengo que estudiar para hacer las matemáticas

-pero yo estudio porque mama me ayuda, siempre nos ayudó a las dos, aparte tu eres más inteligente que yo, porque sacaste un 10 en el examen que estudiaste tu salita ¿recuerdas?

-aparte ella te tiene más confianza a ti porque siempre haces lo que ella te dice, y eres muy obediente, desde que somos muy chiquitas he querido parecerme a ti y ganarme la confianza de mama como tu pero está mal que yo haya hecho eso porque he entendido que si soy como soy realmente también puedo encontrar a personas que me conozcan y compartan mi misma personalidad

-¿Qué es la personalidad?- pregunto Claudia

-quiere decir, que hay persona como yo también, no solo existen personas como tú y mama, también hay personas como yo, supongamos con mi mismo estilo, carácter, todo lo que he llevado escondiendo porque pensé que estaba mal porque mamá nos lo decía una y otra vez que debíamos saber comportarnos, tienen que ser así y aza, pero también puedo sor respetosa y responsable siendo como soy, no tengo que ser un angelito de color blanco, puedo ser un angelito de color azul, morado, verde, del color que yo quiera, no del color que mamá me dice.

-¿Por qué crees que eres diferente a mama y a mí? Y ¿Por qué crees que mama no confía en ti?

-Mama y tú suelen conversar y reír juntas cuando yo llego cambian de conversación y yo les pregunto de que se ríen y me dicen mentiras- Claudia bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable- no te pongas mal ni te sientas mal porque todo está bien, ya no me preocupa eso y está muy bien que te lleves bien con mama.

-¿enserio?- pregunto entusiasmada Claudia

-si- le sonrió Laura- ¿vienes a jugar conmigo y Helenara?

-si, por como hablas de ella parece guay

-sí, ella es genial- le dijo simplemente Laura- ve a alistar tus cosas y no te preocupes a la hora del almuerzo vienes a comer con mamá

-genial- dijo entusiasmada

-pero antes prométeme que esto sí que no le contaras a mamá, esto solo te lo estoy contando a ti- le dijo Claudia

-Lo prometo

A los dos minutos las dos pequeña bajaron a donde sus padres para de despedirse

-mama…- hablo Claudia, Brennan la miro, no pudo evitar mirar a Laura y bajar la mirada- ya… ya nos vamos

-Está bien pequeñas, tengan cuidado y cualquier cosa estamos aquí- Claudia se despidió con un beso de Temperance y Seeley y Laura solo con un simple adiós, había aceptado darle una oportunidad a Seeley pero eso no quería decir que de un día para el otro le llamaría papa o le daría besos.

Cuando las dos pequeñas se fueron…

-Laura está enojada conmigo- bajo la mirada de la de Booth- se fue sin darme un beso

-Bones, amor, yo sé que no he participado en el crecimiento de las pequeñas ni en su educación hasta ahora pero hay cosas que he observado en las pequeñas que no me parecen bien- le dijo Booth con temor a que Brennan lo vaya a tomar mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigada, ella pensó que había educado bien a las pequeñas.

-no te vayas enfadar ni pensar que te estoy diciendo que eres mala madre o que has hecho mal, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber bien como tomas las cosas algunas veces- le aclaro Booth

-no me enfadare, dime lo que has observado- le pidió Brennan

-Creo que la niñas hacen prácticamente lo que quieren, tienen solo 8 años y ella deciden sobre ella, Claudia no mucho, Claudia se podría decir que es aún una niña ha pasado y enterado por esas cosas fuertes como lo de su madre pero aún sigue siendo esa niña de mami pero también se da cuenta de las cosas que acurren a su alrededor como lo que nos dijo cuando estábamos en la mesa pero es normal aparte Claudia tiene una infinita confianza en ti, le es muy fácil hablar contigo y tu aprovechas eso para enterarte quieres saber algo de ella- Brennan asintió

-¿y en Laura?

-Ella me preocupa mucho más, no porque sea mi hija, sino que estoy realmente impactado con la niña es demasiado despierta, se da cuenta de todo, razona increíblemente sobro lo que pasa, no se… no es lo que una niña de su edad haría, a esa edad los niños solo se preocupan por jugar, por ir a fiestas y por portarse bien para que les den premios

-Laura se ha ido a jugar con su amiguita Helenara y con Claudia- le recordó Brennan

-¿ves? Eso también, sedes muy fácil, desde que las conocí a las niñas no te he visto decir que no, para el campamento tu no querías que Laura fuera, ella pidió y pidió y al ver que no cambiabas de opinión me utilizo a mí para que te convenciera

-si… ya… claro- dijo Brennan riéndose sin creérselo

-Ella se dio cuenta que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y que en lo que tú estabas más interesada era que ella y yo conviviéramos y nos podamos ver como padre e hija, que cuando te dije para que le dejases ir, cediste y Laura gano lo que quería. Ella ya sabía lo que tú quería para nosotros, Ella vio el campamento como un escape, Ella se escapó con Helenara al campamento para no convivir con nosotros juntos, tampoco has hablando con ella sobre cómo se ha sentido cuando se enteró que yo era su papa, no has conversado con Laura como lo has hecho con Claudia, con Claudia te sinceraste y le contaste toda la historia, Laura solo conoce una parte de esa historia. Eso es lo que la está obligando a madurar, ella ve como tienes tú y Claudia tanta confianza e intenta comprender y hacer lo mismo o eso es lo que note desde antes que se fuera al campamento, ahora que ha regresado de ese campamento es diferente, es más madura, directa, ha perdido la confianza con ustedes, dice lo que crees que está bien para ella, dice lo que piensa sin temor a que la vayas a castigar o te vayas a sentir mal, no se cohíbe de decirte las cosas, aunque ella sepa que te puedes sentir mal, porque créeme que ella muy bien sabía que al decirte lo que te dijo te ibas a sentir culpable, pero te lo dijo con tal naturalidad que hasta yo me sorprendí, no entiendo como una niña de 8 años puede ser tan madura como ella.

-Yo he notado que Laura esta diferente pero pensé que era porque estaba enfadada conmigo

-Esa es otra cosa ¿Qué niña de 8 años se enoja con su madre y se distancia de ella? Una niña de ocho años se enfada un minuto y al siguiente esta abrazada con su mama, igual que Claudia. Tienes o tenemos que buscar una solución a todo esto ya, porque si lo dejas pasar, como tú misma lo dijiste, si esto es de niña imagínate de adolecente, se te ira todo de las manos y será tarde para que las cosas cambien.

Brennan se quedó preocupada con lo que Booth acababa de decirte, ella siempre considero a sus hijas muy listas pero al parecer si había descuidado a Laura y siempre daba permisos muy a lo fácil, pero lo hacía porque quería que sus hijas no estén encerradas o se sientan agobiadas con ella.

-¿Qué voy hacer?-suspiro Brennan

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

***BonezitaEmily.-** bueno creo que ahora que ya saben lo que pasa con Laura intentaran solucionarlo, las vacaciones creo que estarán bien para que se conozcan más como tú dices, y bueno estuve mal, tuve una subidón bien feo para la edad que tengo, pero ya estoy mejor, tengo que ir para el doc uno de estos días

***RGG.-**ufff no que Brennan aún no quede embarazada, pobre de Laura, yo creo que sería conveniente que esperen un poco byb

***ErinBones.-**jejejjejeje aunque ahora parezca que se complican las cosas pues en realidad se están arreglando poco a poco, byb empezaran a vigilar más a Laura digo yo, ahora que saben lo que está pasando con ella pues la tienen que ver mas

***Noelia.-** jejeje para que Laura y Seeley se lleven mejor tendrá que ser en las vacaciones, porque por cómo van las cosas aunque Laura le esté dando esa oportunidad a Booth, Booth tiene que aprovechar esa oportunidad para acercarse a su hija y que mejor que en el viaje de las vacaciones

***ChrisBooth26637.-**jejej no llores que si no yo también lloro :'( todo se arreglara pronto, esperemos…

***Anonybones.-** Booth acudió a la ayuda, por fin le dijo a Brennan que no está bien que Laura se comportase así ;)

***booth bones.- **jejejje seguire… espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)


	33. Laura es feliz con Helenara

**Hola, lo se demore mucho tiempo para volver a publicar pero estoy sin ordenador, aun no lo arreglaron, bueno quiero agradecer a Lupe por haberme ayudado a pasar el capítulo a Ordenador, sin ella seguro que habría demorado más en publicar.**

**Los siguientes capítulos, ya los tengo escritos pero solo me falta pasarlos a ordenador, Dios quiera que pronto me arreglen el ordenador.**

**Espero que aun sigan pendientes de la historia.**

Las niñas acababan de entrar emocionadas a la casa de Helenara, en especial Claudia, estaba contenta de que Helenara la haya invitado también a ella.

-Está muy linda tu casa- le comento Claudia muy contenta.

-Gracias, ¿Quieren algo de beber?- Les ofreció educadamente Helenara.-Por ahora no, acabamos de terminar de almorzar hace poco, gracias- Respondió Laura.

-No hay problema-

-Y ¿Bien? ¿A qué jugaremos?- Dijo entusiasmada Claudia.

-A lo que queramos, no están mis padres ni mi hermana y tenemos el cuarto de juegos para nosotras, más rato o cuando queramos podemos meternos a la piscina.

-¡Guay! – Sonrió Laura.

-¿Estás sola aquí en tú casa?- Pregunto Claudia muy intrigada.

-Sí, bueno mi Nana está mirando televisión en el salón, tengo que avisarle cualquier cosa.

-Ah…- fue lo único que dijo Claudia.

-Y bien, ¿A que jugamos?- Pregunto Claudia a Helenara.

-No sé… mis papas me compraron unos juegos de baile para wii… pero es Hiphop.

-¡Guay! Juguemos primero a eso.

-Pero es de Hiphop debe ser difícil, yo aún no lo he jugado pero he visto pelis donde bailan ese tipo de baile y se ve muy difícil.

-Intentémoslo igual y aprenderemos.

-Y así empezaron a jugar las niñas, Claudia sin embargo no se divertía mucho, le gustaba bailar, pero ese baile en particular no, primero porque ella no ganaba y segundo porque era muy difícil, cuando una de las niñas gano pusieron música y empezaron a bailar y cantar como locas saltando en los muebles, Claudia intentando unírseles empezó a saltar pero no podía cantar ya que ella no conocía la canción así que opto por ponerse a un lado y observar, se sorprendió de ver a Laura tan feliz y sonreír tan normal, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto reír como loca pero le gustaba verla así, cuando menos se lo imagino las palomitas de maíz estaban volando por el aire junto a las plumas de los cojines rotos. Claudia se asustó.

-Chicas miren el desastre que están haciendo- Les dijo Claudia mirando aquel desorden.

-No te preocupes luego mi nana lo limpia- Dijo con naturalidad Helenara

A Claudia no le pareció bien lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Niñas por qué tiene tanto escándalo?- Escucharon la voz de la nana, a Claudia se le fue el color por miedo a estar metida en un lio.

-Hay mi dios si no les puedo dejar solas ni un segundo- Les dijo la Nana sonriéndoles, como si eso fuera lo más normal de la vida.

-Lo sentimos Mati, es que nos emocionamos, las dos conseguimos casi el mismo puntaje en el juego ¿No es genial?- Le dijo Laura emocionada.

-Sí, es genial y por hoy no me ayuden a recoger, venga vaya a jugar a otro sitio y sin hacer desastres que más tarde habrá visitas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién?- Pregunto emocionada Helenara.

-No lo sé, pero creo que son unos primos tuyos- Le dijo Matilde.

-Ash- Dijo ya sin emoción Helenara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te caen tus primos?- Le pregunto Laura.

-No, son unos pesados, pero ya que, ¿Hasta qué hora te puedes quedar? Seria genial que me acompañaras, para no aburrirme.

-No sé, mi madre no me dijo a qué hora debía regresar- Contesto.

-Pero nosotras ya sabemos que tenemos que regresar temprano- Laura suspiro cansada a lo que su hermana le dijo.

-Sí, sí, Clau tiene razón- Le guiño un ojo a Helenara, en respuesta Helenara levanto una ceja pidiendo que le explicara y Laura solo le hizo una seña con los dedos diciendo que luego le explicaba. Claudia no había visto esto pues las tres iban camino a la piscina

-Oye Claudia- empezó a decir Helenara

-¿Te gusta alguien?-Claudia no entendió la pregunta y Laura solo sonrió. Helenara se iba a dar contra la pared Claudia no era como ellas.

-¿Qué si te gustan algún niño, uno de tu clase, de la calle, alguien?- Claudia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, no me gusta nadie, no quiero que me gusten, que asco tener que dar un beso en la boca –dijo, poniendo cara de asco.

Helenara solo sonrió y miro a Laura y luego a Claudia, y Claudia solo pudo notar aquello.

-¿A ti, sí?- pregunto ella.

-Laura y yo tenemos y hemos dado…- Helenara confundida fue callándose lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que Laura le hacía señas para que se callara.

-Laura y yo tenemos… hemos… dado un susto a unos niños del campamento, sí, los asustamos y ellos gritaron.-Dijo, porque Claudia se estaba confundiendo.

-Es que esos niños nos molestaban y pues les hicimos eso- Le dijo rápido Laura, y al ver que Claudia iba a seguir con las preguntas, dijo.

-Mira son las 12:00 ¿No vas a ir a comer con mamá a la casa?

-Sí, me iré a cambiar, nos vemos más al rato- Dijo Claudia y salió de la piscina.

-¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente sobre los chicos? – pregunto Helenara confundida.

-Por qué Claudia le contara a mamá y mamá a Celi y me dirán quién sabe que, no quiero que mi mamá sepa- Le sonrió.

-Entonces este será nuestro secreto- Dijo Helenara.

-¡Guay!, nuestro primer secreto de mejores amigas- Las dos se abrazaron y salieron de la piscina, para almorzar.

-Mamá, ya vine- Se anunció Claudia, entrando a la casa.

-Hola, pequeña, ya está la comida ahora te sirvo para que almorcemos- Le dijo Brennan.

-Vale.

-¿Qué tal la has pasado?- Le pregunto Booth.

-Bien- Lo dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pues para habértela pasado bien, no muestras mucha alegría-Le dijo Brennan.

-Es que… No sé… pensé que jugaríamos con muñecas, con Barbies, pero no. Brennan la miro.

-¿Con que jugaron?- pregunto Booth

-Con la wii, un juego de baile de Hiphop y no me gusto, a Laura y Helenara sí y saben bailarlo, bueno… recién hoy aprendieron jugándolo.-Contesto Claudia mirando los platos.

-Bueno, pero a ti bailar te gusta.-Le dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero no ese tipo de música, aparte después que ganaron festejaron bailando, cantando y todo termino hecho un desastre, las palomitas tiradas, los cojines rotos, todo un desastre.

Brennan se sorprendió.

-¿Han recogido y limpiado todo?-Le pregunto.

-No, Matilde la Nana de Helenara lo limpio, Laura nunca se comportaba así conmigo, con Helenara es feliz.

-Por qué dices que con ella es feliz, que hagan esos desastres no quiere decir que sea feliz- Le dijo Brennan.

-No me refiero a eso, es que desde que llegamos a casa de Helenara ella no pareo de reír, y a veces conversaban de cosas que yo no entendía, Helenara y Laura sí tienen secretos.- Claudia le estaba contando todo a su mamá.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Pregunto Brennan mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa.

-No sé, Laura hizo gestos y Helenara ya no me conto.-bajo la mirada.

-Vaya, Bones, que rico se ve-Le dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

-Secretos, ¿cómo de qué?

-No sé, solo me pregunto Helenara si me gustaba algún niño, yo dije que no y que me daría asco tener que dar un beso en la boca. Le pregunte si a ella le gustaban y me respondió, Laura y yo tenemos y hemos dado, fue cuando Laura le hizo gestos, creo que ella pensó que no la miraba. Entonces Helenara me dijo que ellas habían asustado a unos niños en el campamento. Me di cuenta que era una mentira, la frase no estaba bien.

Brennan quedo en estado de shock, terminando en su mente la oración.

Laura y yo tenemos y hemos… tenemos un chico, tenemos un niño, hemos, ¿que hemos? besado. Brennan se preguntó mentalmente. Le dio una media sonrisa a Booth y se sento a comer. Booth ya se imaginaba lo que Brennan estaba pensando.

Todo estaba claro para Brennan, hablaría más tarde con Laura, tenía que hacerlo ya.

**Gracias por sus comentarios:  
><strong> 

***RGG.- **pues si seria algo muy fuerte pero me lo estoy planteando, lo de Parker aun tendrá que esperar, primero tendrán que prosperar en la relación esta familia

*******ChrisBooth26637****.- **si ya va todo progresando =) y lo mejor es que Brennan ya se dio cuenta de lo de Laura

*****BonezitaEmily.- lo que tu dijiste lo tengo escrito en el siguiente capitulo, espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste y es mas creo que en ese o en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá otro personaje mas de la serie en la historia =)

*****booth bones.- gracias espero seguir viéndote por aqui

*****Anonybones .- si ojala pueda entenderlo pronto, y esperemos que el viaje sea para bien =)

*****pitaluadrake.- si ya era hora que Bren se dé cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error

*****Guest .- gracias por comentar, espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)

*****BerryFlower .- si, Bren descuido a Laura, pero en el siguiente cap habrá una charla entre ellas dos, sip estuve un poco mal pero ya estoy bien =)

*****Anto Bones 16.- sip y lo bueno es que Booth se armó de valor y se lo dijo

*****Andy04.- gracias por tu opinión y espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)

*****Noelis .- Laura tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, Claudia también es muy inocente, y cada quien tiene su manera de ser ;) más adelante se sabrá que es lo que pasa, y las escenas de ByB vendrán pronto, pero por ahora serán más escenas entre las niñas y Claudia o Laura y Brennan o Booth, es más verán un momento muy tierno entre Laura y Booth en los siguientes episodios

*emily n.- Gracias por tu idea, lo considerare =) por ahora quiero que la relación de los personajes vaya a mejor y del embarazo si me lo estoy pensando ;)

**Muchas gracias a cada uno por sus comentarios, enserio me puso muy contenta recibir esta cantidad de comentarios, espero seguir viéndolos por aquí pronto.**


	34. Brennan y Laura

Hola y les sigo pidiendo disculpas por demorarme tanto en publicar pero sin ordenador no se puede hacer nada ya que escribirlo desde el móvil no es nada fácil, bueno le que quieren momento de B&B y espero poder hacerlo en el siguiente capitulo pero no prometo nada ya que esos momentos los quiero poner en las vacaciones que tendrán, lo que si es seguro es que en el siguiente capitulo aparezca el personaje nuevo

Laura llego a su casa y encontró a su madre con Seeley sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión.

-ya llegue- aviso Laura ya subiendo por las escaleras pero fue parada por su madre.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar- Laura la miro dudosa y luego voltio la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Seeley de espaldas mirando la televisión- hablaremos en el jardín ¿te parece?-

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De que quieres hablar mama?- le pregunto en voz baja

-Es que te he notado que últimamente has cambiado mucho, y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas, y no hablamos como antes, y cuando quiero hablar contigo me esquivas o te apartas de la conversación, ¿quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando?

-mamá no se de que hablas, no pasa nada, y no he cambiado y desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntas, no es nada raro y no te esquivo solo... solo te evito-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su madre.

-me gusta hablar contigo y me gustaba la confianza que teníamos antes- Laura bajo la mirada con tristeza- explícame que paso- a Laura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y dejo de mirarla- vuelve a confiar en mi, si no me dices que es lo que pasa no podremos nunca encontrar una solución a lo que esta pasando

-no pasa nada mama- siguió sin mirarla

-si pasa, ¿cuando te volviste tan independiente, tan reservada, tan...?- Laura termino la frase

-¿tan diferente a ustedes?- Brennan quedo sorprendida- cuando me di cuenta que mi mama no estaría mas para my, cuando me di cuenta que no soy como tu quieres que sea, eh intentado ser como Claudia desde muy pequeña porque tu y ella... tu y ella no se que les une quizás de que las dos son huérfanas y la quieres mas a ella por eso y Claudia es mas como tu pero yo no, ¿que es lo que se de ti solo que viviste en un orfanato, conociste a Seeley, se enamoraron y llegaron los abuelos y te rescataron, es lo unico que se de ti, en cambio Claudia conoce toda la historia tuya y de sus papas

-si querías saberlo me lo podías preguntar y yo te lo diría, te lo contaría

-muy tarde mama ya no me interesa saber nada, estoy bien como estoy, tengo una súper

amiga con la cual me es contaría hablar y gracias a ella he conocido a un montón de amigos muy buenos

-los amigos no lo son todo, la familia es mas importante, nosotros somos tu familia

- y lo se mama, enserio, te quiero mucho pero a ti no te importo que fue o que sentí cuándo me entere que el era mi padre, que el cariño de Ryan era pura mentira y que no me quiere ni un poquito, porque desde que se entero que no soy su hija ya no me llamo nunca mas

-cariño el te quiere, eso jamas lo dudes, veras que pronto le veras por aquí visitándote

-¿tu crees?

-claro que si cariño- Brennan ya sabia que tendría que hablar pronto con Ryan, el podría ayudarla con su hija.- quiero... hacerte una pregunta- Laura la miro invitándola a seguir con la mirada- ¿no... no quieres a Seeley?- Laura quedo sin expresión alguna mirando a su madre

-no es que no le quiera, antes me caía muy bien, cuando era solo un conocido y todo era diferente, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste que estés con el, tu eres feliz con el y eso esta bien

-entonces por que no le das la oportunidad de que se pueda acercar a ti, de tratarlo un poco

-lo pensare ¿si?- Brennan le sonrío

- pequeña te quiero mucho, y extraño que no me cuentes nada y que ya no pasemos tiempo juntas

-yo también lo extraño, confío en ti - Brennan le sonrió

-¿¡sabes que yo se algo que tu sabes pero que no me has contado?-le dijo divertida Brennan, Laura soltó una pequeña risa

-sabia que Claudia vendría a contártelo-bajo la mirada por vergüenza pero aun así sonriendo

-¿porque no me lo contaste?-no fue un reclamo, se lo dijo con una voz suave y comprensiva

-estaba enfadada contigo- fue sincera, ya era hora de ser sincera con su madre

-¿porque?- le pregunto

-porque te olvidaste de mi- doblo la boca en forma de disgusto- desde el problema de Claudia y desde que estas con Seeley yo no existo mas, que si Claudia se siente mal por sus papas, que Seeley esto y que otro, yo no existo mas y entonces si no existo mas para ustedes ¿para que te voy a contar algo que no te ha de interesar?

-Escúchame muy bien, siempre me vas a interesar, siempre me importa lo que haces y lo que te pasa, jamás pienses que no- Laura abrazo a su mama fuertemente

-mama, no quiero que cambien mas las cosas, por ahora es suficiente ¿si?

-esta bien cariño, y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías

-eras feliz, solo por eso te perdono-le sonrio y le regalo un abrazo

Laura se fue asu dormitorio, Booth vio entrar a Laura sola pero no sabia si su cara era de molesta, de contenta, no sabia que decia su expresion, se levanto del sillon y se dirigio al jardin para encontrar a una brennan pensadora, quizas tranquila exteriormente pero el sabia que dentro, en su interior su cerebro iba a mil por hora.

- ¿que tal fue todo?- le pregunto el sentandose a su lado

-fue bien, me dijo las cosas directas, simples y sin remordimiento alguno , lo hizo como una niña madura- guardo silencio - me siento orgullosa de que a tan corta edad sea tan madura e independiente, pero no esta bien, esta creando un caparazon, creo que pasa de lo que siente, hace lo mismo que yo hice cuando mis padres me abandonaron, no quiero eso para mi hija, para ninguna de mis hiijas, son lo mas hermoso que tengo y no quiero que ninguna sufra

-mira se que eres cientifica pero creo que tengo un amigo que podria ayudar Laura, a entender mejor las cosas y a orientarnos como volver a ganarnos su confianza, tu que vuelvas a ganar su confianza de madre y amiga y yo de amigo y luego hacercarme como padre...

¿quien sera el amigo de Booth?' ;)

¿Brennan aceptara la ayuda que le ofrece Booth?

¿lograran su objetivo?'

Agradezco a:

*ChrisBooth26637.- Espero que te haya gustado, y seguir viéndote por aquí

*ale2695.- creo que te Hare caso :p. Espero que te haya gustado la historia

*RGG.- no muchas quizás una pero dentro den muchos capítulos quizás

*B-BSILENTSURRENDER.- jajaj s lupe ya te lo sabes hasta de memoria mil gracias por haberme ayudado

*superfandebyb.- no te preocupes no me molesto, pero pues yo dije que me centraría en laura por un tiempo, y en las vacaciones que tendrán en los próximos capítulos sera mas byb y mas unida la familia

*pitaluadrake.-no se con vertía en Helenara ero pues una amistad es una amistad, y las cosas se van arreglando poco a poco :)

*BonezitaEmily.- me alegra volver a verte por aquí, y pues si, ya es momento que tengan momentos hermosos, aun esto pensando a donde se Irán pero los momentos hermosos ya están pensados y espero que les guste, siempre dime lo que piensas de la historia y lo que crees que seria bueno que pase porque así podré hacerlo mas a su gusto

*Anito Bones 16.- espero que te guste el capitulo ya que por fin las dos se sinceraron :)


	35. Sweets y Laura

Pido muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado mucho antes, pero mi ordenador... Ya conocen la historia de él, Bueno espero que sigan interesados en seguir leyendo la historia

Al día siguiente...

- Laura a levantarse - le aviso Brennan tocándole la puerta. - y deja de poner seguro

- ya voy- dijo, he hizo su rutina de siempre después de levantarse.

La mañana había sido tranquila para toda la familia, después de desayunar Brennan le avisó a Laura que saldrían a visitar a un amigo que la querían conocer, a Laura se le hizo raro que ese caballero solo quisiera conocerla a ella y a Claudia no, pero le restó mayor importancia. Durante la mañana estuvo leyendo un libro que su madre le había regalado, el cual era de ficción, ese era su categoría favorita.

Brennan había aceptado la idea de Booth, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con aquella profesión porque para ella aquello era ciencia blanda, estaba comprobado que a la mayoría de niños con problemas les beneficiaba esa ciencia, ni es que ella pensase que su hija tenía algún problema muy intenso pero estaba teniendo un cambio radical que jamás había visto, y tenía miedo de que aquello trajera consecuencias.

Llegada la tarde Brennan y Booth llevaron a Laura a conocer al psicólogo pero la idea de aquel tipo era no decirle que el era un psicólogo sino un amigo, sólo sería la primera vez en la que harían aquello, eso sería para evaluarla.

-Hola Laura soy Sweets - Laura le miró desconfianza

- hola - le respondió y miro a sus padres pidiendo una explicación con solo la mirada

-Te vas a quedar un momento con él, Seeley y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio

-¿y Claudia? - pregunto apresurada

- Ella se quedo con Ángela

- ¿porqué?

-porque Claudia quiso quedarse con ella

-¿y porqué yo no pude elegir? - pregunto un poco enfadada, Brennan se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al decir aquello, pero Sweets intervino

-porque yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte - le sonrió con esos labios rojos natural

- ¿porque? Yo no te conozco de nada - dijo ella confundida

-es que tu madre me a contado cuán madura eres y ¿sabes? No le creó - Laura le sonrió

- mi mama piensa que soy eso porque ya se hacer muchas cosas sola y no la necesitó- Sweets le sonrió

- coincido contigo - le dijo en susurro y le guiñó un ojo- pueden irse Laura y yo nos quedaremos aquí tranquilos

- si adiós mamá y Seeley- se despidió con un adiós y se fue a sentar al sillón de su nuevo amigo

- ¿me cuentas algo tuyo? ¿Cómo eres? ¿ qué te gusta hacer? Es para conocernos mejor

- ¿cómo soy? No se, me gusta divertirme, bailar, leer, jugar, esas cosas

- pero haber juguemos a... ¿Sabes qué es una biografía?- ella asintió- pues preséntate ante mi así

- vale, soy Laura Brennan, tengo 8 años, mis padres son...- bajo el tono de vos- son...- Sweets se dio cuenta que le estaba costando pero la dejo a que terminara- son mis padres, ella es Temperance Brennan y el Seeley Booth aunque a el lo conozco recién hace un tiempo

-¿porqué?- le pregunto haciéndose el muy interesado

- porque el no sabía que yo existía

-¿porqué?

- porque mi mamá decidió no decírselo para no arruinarle la vida a él - sonrió amargamente - la de ella ya estaba arruinada

-¿porqué dices eso?- le pregunto muy sorprendido él, ella se encogió de hombros, signo de que no quería hablar más

- ¿sabes la historia de tus padres?

- más o menos

- ¿me la cuentas?- ella asintió con la cabeza

- mis padres se conocieron de jóvenes se enamoraron y se amaron tanto que hicieron el amor - Sweets no pudo evitar poner sus mofletes rojos y abrir sus hijos como sapo

- ¿sabes de qué trata eso?

- de como se crean los bebés

- ¿ sabes de que va?- pregunto muy cauteloso

- de que las personas de quieren mucho y ponen una semillita en la barriga de la mamá- Sweets soltó un enorme suspiro de tranquilidad- ¿dije algo malo?

- no no no- respondió rápidamente- es exactamente como es

- ¿y como entra la semillita a la barriga de la mama? - en rostro de Sweets paso a ser todo un dilema

- la... La semillita entra a la barriga de la mama... Entra... Entra... - Laura le miraba cuidadosamente- entra como una pastillita y se queda en la barriguita

- ¿y como se crea la semilla?

- mejor pregúntale eso a tu mama- le sonrió nervioso

- esta bien, bueno de ahí mis abuelitos encontraron a mi mama, porque mi mama era huérfana, sus papas la abandonaron, y después de mucho tiempo sus abuelos la encontraron y se la llevaron con ellos, su amiga de ella también estaba embarazada pero su embarazo fue muy complicado y cuando nació Claudia ella murió pero dejo a Claudia como hija de mi mama, nacimos el mismo día y mamá nos hizo creer que éramos hermanas mellizas, y no lo somos

- ¿a ti que te pareció eso?- Claudia estuvo pensando

- no se es que todo sucedió muy rápido, en un instante ella ni es mi hermana, mi papá no es mi papá, mi papá es un tipo que casualmente conocí hacia pocos meses, Ryan se lleva a mi "hermana"- dijo con los dedos en forma de comillas- porque el tiene otra familia en otro país tiene hasta dos hijos, yo solo intente hacer que a Claudia no la molesten esos niños y le di unas cosas para que se defienda pero cuando volvió aquí le contó a mama cuando le dije que era nuestro secreto, mama me riño, ahora tengo una mejor amiga, las dos en el campamento nos hicimos muy amigas y parece como si eso estuviera muy mal ¿ esta mal?

- claro que no, al contrario, tener amigos fuera de casa es muy bueno, porque así no se vive en una burbuja se conoce más el mundo, y se aprende que caminos son los correctos, pero lo que esta mal es seguir los caminos a ciegas y dejarse llevar por los amigos

- con Helenara no es así, ella me suele decir cuando hago mal las cosas o las hago bien, nos divertimos muy bien juntas, somos amigas y no quiero dejarla solo porque mi hermana y mi mama quieren tenerme en su círculo - dijo con los ojos llorosos

- no llores, y no tienes que renunciar a ella , las amigas aveces son nuestras mejores confidentes - le sonrió y ella le correspondió

- ¿crees qué Seeley te quiere?

- no se, y siento mi estómago revuelto cada vez que pienso que él es mi papá

-¿ porqué?

- porque para mi nunca lo fue, y el fue el motivo por el que pasó todo esto- dijo reflexionando en ese instante - eso es, desde que lo conocimos todo cambio, mama cambió, yo cambie, Ryan cambio, mi vida cambió

-¿ crees qué es él es el culpable?

- aquí la culpable sería mi mamá, por a vernos creado un mundo que no era real por haberme puesto un papá que no era mi papá y que me quería de a mentiras a

- ¿quieres qué te de un consejo?- ella asintió dudosa

- vive esté presente, vive lo de ahora, tienes 8 años, vive soñando no trates de entender todo tu alrededor

- ya vivi una mentirá - se le escapó una lágrima- no voy a vivir otra, me a costado mucho y me esta costando seguir adaptandome a todo esto y no voy a volver atrás- dijo evidentemente decidida

- permítete conocer más a tus padres, y una hermana no es tener la misma sangre ni los mismos padres, ser hermanas es quererse, amarse, conocerse, las hermanas también discuten pelean y tienen diferencias pero ante todo son hermanas

- ya lo se y yo a Claudia la quiero mucho, somos hermanas

En ese entonces sintieron unos golpes en la puerta

- pasen- dijo Sweets - ya llegaron tus padres

- iré al bañó

- tienes que seguir el pasillo hasta aya Alfonso doblar a la derecha dos oficinas al costado está el baño de damas- Laura salió de aquel sitio- bien siéntense y hablemos antes que regrese.

-bien- dijeron los dos

-Primero: esta muy bien que tenga su mejor amiga, es su escape a poder soñar aunque ella no lo reconozca directamente y que mejor que sea con alguien que tiene pensar igual a ti y posiblemente esa niña sea tan madura como Laura, no le reclamen que pare siempre con esa niña. Segundo: sabe que los bebés se crean haciendo el amor

-¡¿qué?!- dijeron sorprendidos los dos

- pero despreocupense no sabe de que trata, Tres: tienes que hablar más con ella y con la verdad, basta de mentiras ella por eso esta así, ella no quiere que le vuelvan a mentir y por eso esta como esta y me pregunto ¿alguno le a explicado bien todo este lío?- los dos negaron- tiene que contárselo Brennan y como tengo entendido se van a un viaje y ahí es cuando tu- señalo a Booth- aprovecharás para acercarte a ella, no lo hagas de golpe ponte en su lugar y ella estará siempre a la defensiva. Ese viaje es la ocasión para que tu y ella tengan una mejor relación, no de padre a hija pero serás lo más parecido a un amigo y no te acerques de golpe, hazlo de poco a poco y no pares todo el día encima de ella, intercala el tiempo entre Claudia y Laura a igual que tu Brennan y ella cree que les arruinó la vida, no se de quien lo abra escuchado pero me dijo que Brennan no quiso decirte nada para no arruinarte la vida, siente que no importa.

Con aquella nueva explicación y consejos se fueron a casa y con la esperanza de que todo cambie a mejor en aquel gran viaje que les esperaba

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior

* RGG.-

* chrisbooth26637

* emily byb 35 ryk

*pitaluadrake

* Anto bones 16

*berryflower

*ale2695

*lali18

*BonezitaEmily

*Noe


	36. Día feliz

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron mucho :p

Habían pasado los días y habían sido muy tranquilos, nada de líos y todo normal por así decirlo.

- que buena idea tuvo mamá y Seeley - le dijo Claudia contenta a Laura

-si por fin podré a conocer a tus hermanos en especial a la pesada de Sofía - entrecerró los ojos

- no son mis hermanos, son los hijos de mi papá- le respondió Claudia

- lo siento - se disculpó Laura, no lo había hecho con intención

-no pasa nada, pero lo que más me emociona es que iremos a un campamento y todos juntos

- si, los campamentos son muy entretenidos ¿vamos bajando?-

:::::::::::::::..B&B...:::::::::::::::

Booth y Brennan habían decidido que la primera semana irían a un campamento de familia, para que Claudia también pueda disfrutar de lo que disfruto Laura, pasada la semana marcharían rumbo a Francia ¿cómo podían permitirse el viaje? El libro que Temperance había escrito había tenido mucho éxito y se había distribuido por casi todo el país, cuando su editora le comento de lo sucedido Brennan al comienzo no lo podía creer pero se sentía muy orgullosa de su misma por haber hecho ahí tan espectacular.

::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::

El camino había sido un poco largo y pesado pero había válido la pena, pues la cabaña era muy bonita y acogedora aunque era simple, eran dos cuarto puesto frente a frente separados por un pasillo que empezaba en la puerta y acaba en la puerta del aseo.

Cuando las niñas arreglaron sus ropas que usarían en en campamento se reunieron con sus padres en su dormitorio.

- bueno niñas en poco tenemos que ir a almorzar, luego daremos un paseo y haremos tiempo hasta la cena para conocer el sitio- les dijo Brennan- me han entregado un folleto de lo que aremos mañana

-bien mamá, léelo - le sonrió Laura emocionada

- el desayuno empieza a las 9:30 hasta las 10: 15, se tiene que estar ya cambiados cada quien con lo que ara, el juego consiste en una prueba de todo a la vez y que cada miembro de la familia ara algo muy importante,se les va a dar a cada grupo una bandera que tendrán que irse pasando de uno a otro según valla siendo la prueba, se empezará con una carrera de 100m que lo ara uno de los padres

- que eso ll haga Seeley, el debe de tener mucha carrera y resistencia porque esta en el FBI - Booth asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo

- el siguiente lo hará uno de los hijos que es donde se tiene que nadar, saliendo de allí tiene que dirigirse a donde se encuentro el otro padre de familia y entregarle la bandera y este prepara por el pasamanos que en este caso será largó para crear dificultad alguna

- yo quiero ser la que nade y mama es la que sobra de los grande así que yo te lo paso a tu- le dijo Claudia

- por último el último niño estará esperándolos para que le entreguen la bandera y poder escalar el muro llegando a lo alto de este pararse con cuidado y tocar la campana que se encontrará encima de él.

- genial yo are ese, se me da muy bien escalar - dijo Laura contenta

Después de terminar de hablar se fueron a almorzar y pasar el tiempo como li había dicho Brennan

Se metieron al bosque y se sentaron un momento, más niñas se pusieron a jugar y correr de un lado a otro. Ellos miraban la escena muy contentos y tranquilos

-me gusta verlas jugar así- le dijo Booth

-me gusta que Laura disfrute como niña que es y que deje de preocuparse de las cosas como un adulto- le respondió Brennan

- ¿a quien abra salido?- dijo Booth gracioso

- ¿yo era así?- se pregunto ella así misma pero Booth le respondió

- siempre fuiste muy madura para tu edad, bueno desde que te conocí, muy responsable, respetuosa, y si alguien ni te mete en algún lío nunca lo hacías

- Laura se mete en líos sin que alguien la meta, pero yo fui madura porque...

- porque tenías que sobre vivir en todo aquello y no pudiste vivir en el mundo de yupi que todas las adolescentes viven

- Laura no tiene que sobrevivir a nada de eso ¿porqué es tan madura?

- recuerda lo de Sweets, es así porque no quiere que le vuelvan a mentir, para ella fue muy duro enterarse de todo, es conk tu, tienes un caparazón enorme a tu alrededor y no dejas entrar a nadie allí hasta que te sientes segura de que son confiables y aunque todo a tu alrededor se esté desmoronando haces como si no te afectara cuando en realidad te afecta mucho, en eso Laura se te parece, ella a creado ese caparazón para no ser engañada nunca más, ahora se entera por ella misma de lo que quiere, quiere pensar como los grandes para que no la engañen

- entonces es como si fuera músculos que ella sea así, y es mi culpa que ella esté así porque le escondí la verdad

- no es culpa de nadie es solo que debimos haber hablados los adultos antes de decírselos o eso creo, pero todos estábamos tan nerviosos contrariados que no pensamos bien pero ahora deja de pensar y disfruta como tu niña vuelve a ser una niña - le dio un beso en los labios y siguieron disfrutando de la vista y alegría que esas dos niñas desprendían.

Paso el día y llego la noche, Claudia ya se había quedado dormida para cuando Brennan entro a darles las buenas noches pero Laura aún no podía dormir.

- ¿no puedes dormir? - le pregunto Brennan sentándose junto a ella en la cama, Laura negó con la cabeza- ¿quieres contarme el porque?- Laura dudo su contarle o no, pero despidió por el si

- hoy cuando estábamos en el bosque sentí algo raro - dijo consternada

-¿ qué sentiste? - le pregunto Brennan interesada y preocupa

- un cuentecito raro, desde entonces...- se calló- mejor nada, buenas no...

- termina de contarme, te escuchare- me ánimo Brennan

- Seeley te esta esperando - le recordó

- tu me necesitas- pudo ver un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Laura

- sentí como si algo me llama, o como que estoy confundida, como... no se cómo decir lo que sentí, fue raro pero a la ves tranquilizador - Brennan la miro perpleja - ¿es algo malo?

- no aveces todos nos sentimos así, todos tenemos sensaciones que no podemos explicar, estaré tranquila se irá

Laura le hizo caso a su madre y después de mucho tiempo se acercó a su madre la abrazo le dio un beso y le susurró en el oído: " te quiero mucho" Brennan ni pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas y la abrazo fuerte

- yo también te quiero y mucho - le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo dormir, se fue a su cuarto pero Booth al ver a Brennan entrar con lágrimas se preocupó

-¿qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta asustado

- me dijo que me quiere, mi hija me quiere, me a vuelto a decir después de tanto tiempo que me quiere, me a abrazado y me a dado un beso- Booth la abrazo y la caricia un rato, no era para menos que se sintiese así, después de tanto tiempo que tu hija te diga aquello merecía las lágrimas...

Ojalá todos podamos ver alguna vez que existe un mundo aparte del de nosotros, que aunque la gente no te pida ayuda la necesita y lo menos que puedes hacer después de que te ayudo tanto esa persona que ahora no la quieres ni ver apoyaría cuando la necesita. Todos merecemos ser escuchados y merecemos que también nos entiendan. Por qué algún día no tendremos a aquella persona que nos tiende la mano siempre.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios:

* ChrisBooth26637

*guest

*RGG

*ale2685

*booth bones

*emily byb 35 ryk

* .12

* Anto bones 16

* BerryFlower

* Sara Lupin Potter

* Noé

* Lurbones

* BarbyBBones

* pitaluadrake

* temperita-booth


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola se que eh estado desaparecida pero ya saben la historia de mi ordenador y aún sigo sin tenerlo (u.u') y en las vacaciones me fui de viaje así q no tuve tiempo de escribir. Y hasta ahora que pude, me vino un lapsus e hice esta locura de capítulo espero que les gusté :) **

Sentía como una voz que parecía lejana la llamaba desde fuera, ella abrió los ojos confundida, miro a su costado y su hermana ya hacia dormida

- clauu - la llamaba intentando despertarla pero no escuchaba-

Salió de su dormitorio y entro al de su madre para decirle q alguien la llamaba

- mama mama me esta llamando dice que confié en ella - pero tampoco la escuchaba, su madre sigué profundamente dormida así que intenta hablar con Seeley - Seeley despierta por favor, no se que esta pasando

Pero a igual que con su hermana y su madre el tampoco le hizo caso se fue y miro por su ventana, no miraba a nadie solo oía y era una voz muy dulce

- Laura no tengas miedo, ven conmigo confía en mi - le decía aquella voz

- a mi mamá no le gusta que hable con extraños - le respondió en susurro

- no soy una extraña, ella me conoce, fuimos grandes amigas, confía en mi, ven, te estoy esperando

Laura dudosa se puso una polera y zapatillas para ir a ver quien le hablaba, cuando salió vio a una mujer sentada en un banco que la saludaba con la mano y por alguna extraña razón no le podía ver la cara aún.

- no te asustes, acércate - a medida que fue acercándose fue viendo mejor la cara de aquella mujer, la mujer le tendió la mano en sin de confianza, Laura logró ver el rostro de la mujer y dio un paso atrás aterrada

- esto no es cierto, pero si tu estas muerta - siguió retrocediendo hacia atrás

-lose no te asustes, confía en mi

- si estas muerta ¿como puedo verte? - se pregunto más para ella- ¿estoy... Muerta? - esto ya de lo preguntaba a la mujer

- no cariño tu no estas muerta, ven dame la mano- Laura le dio la mano- se que te gustan los lagos, vamos a uno

- aún no entiendo porque te puedo ver

- porque creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, lo estas pasando muy mal y hay cosas que quizás no entiendes - Laura no respondió y siguió caminando ahora en silencio- se que has pasado por momentos difíciles pero pronto todo va a pasar solo tienes que poner más de tu parte

- no se a que te refieres

- si lo sabes, eres como tu madre igual de terca y cabezona - le sonrió

- y tu eres igual de guapa que en la foto - de pronto paro en seco - no vayamos al lago, vamos a ver a Claudia se pondrá muy feliz al verte, ella...- pero Lisbet la interrumpió

- no cariño yo solo vine a verte a ti, porque necesitas ayuda

- pero ella podrá conocerte, te podrá ver y abrazar, te dará muchos besos y será muy feliz

- mi amor entiende, sólo vine hablar contigo - le sonrió y la volvió a cojer de la mano - se que estas pasando por momentos difíciles con tus padres, se que te sientes confundida y te preguntas el porque de poder personales todo tan fácil si Claudia pudo- Laura la miro con los ojos llorosos- eso es porque tu eres tu y Claudia es Claudia , son niñas de la misma edad pero tienes diferentes pensamientos y maneras de ser, Claudia es es tímida, un poco inocente, piensa mucho más cosas, tu eres muy amiguita, no dudas al decirle alguna verdad a quien la necesite, te expresas como quieres y eres muy astuta y esas son cosas muy buenas

- no es cierto- se secó amargamente las lágrimas - mama se enfada cuando me meto en un lio y aunque ella piensa que no lo se o que no la escuche ella quisiera que yo fuera como Claudia

- no cariño tu mamá solo quiere lo mejor para ti y quizás ella dijo aquello

- es que no es quizás yo la escuche - le dijo con la voz rota

- pero no lo tomes a mal, quizás lo dijo porque no dejabas de meterte en líos, en eso has salido a mi, nos parecemos en eso, yo también me metida en puros líos, dios las veces que me castigaban - le sonrió

- ¿cómo nos podemos parecer si no somos familia?- le pregunto curiosa

- porque no es necesario ser familia para parecernos, todos tenemos personalidades diferente, Claudia se pareé mucho a tu mama y tu te pareces mucho a mi -se río, y me siento muy alargada que te pares vas a mi

- ¿enserio? - le preguto Laura con una sonrisa

- si, dale una oportunidad a Seeley el también es muy divertido

- lo se, pero me siento rara cuando juego con el, como incomoda y a la vez bien

- a eso se le llama resentimiento

¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de Seeley?

-el ni me conocía, derrepente se vuelve en mi padre y lo veo siempre y Ryan desaparece, no le he vuelto a ver - dice llorando- el no le quería de verdad, sólo me quería porque no sabía quien era su hija y si el ya no me quiero yo tampoco y tampoco lo quiero a Seeley porque no quiere nunca más a mas papas

- Ryan si te quiere es sólo que el piensa que como ahora sabes que tu papa es Seeley necesitas tiempo para pasar con el

- ¿qué aparte de ser un fantasma también lees los corazones? - le pregunto enfadada

- claro que no, ¿me acabas de llamar fantasma? - Laura asintió

- ¿no es lo que eres?

- como lo dije eres directa, pero en vez de juzgar a todos como tu quieras primero deberías hablar con ellos y jamás tienes que dudar que tu madre te quiere tal y como eres

- lo intentare pero no prometo nada, y si lo se pero siempre lo dudó

- me basta con que mi intentes

- ¿tu vez todo lo que hacemos?

- solo lo necesario porque prometí siempre estar a vuestro a lado cuidando las y enseñándoles el camino correcto

- y... ¿Viste lo que paso en el campamento que yo vine sola ?

- si, sólo un ratito después me fui y me alegra mucho que hayas tenido tu primer beso con un niño tan lindo y tierno como el - Laura se sonrojó- mira si eres vergonzosa también

-¿quien te dio tu primer beso?

- Ryan siempre fue mi amor verdadero y mi angel

- ¿no te molesta que ahora tenga otra familia?

-no porque se que es feliz, y el tenía que encontrar a alguien a quien amar

- ¿y qué pasará cuando el muera y vaya al cielo y se encuentre contigo y luego se muera su esposa y también esté en el cielo?

- nada, porque el ya formo una familia y en cielo todo es amor

- di lo que quieras pero cuando te vea en cielo se volverá a enamorar de tu porque tu aún eres joven y cuando su mujer muera sea fea y arrugada y tu muy hermosa

- gracias - dijo riéndose - llegamos a tiempo para ver salir el sol

- el sol es muy hermoso, me gusta que me en la cara

- siempre me gusto ver como salía el sol, eso significaba el empiezo de un nuevo día y un día más de esperanza y sueños - abrazo a Laura por los hombros y la pequeña empezó a cerrar los ojos- dile a Claudia que la quiero mucho, que esta muy hermosa y me siento muy orgullosa de ella

- se lo diré - dijo adormitada - ¿te volveré a ver?

- cuando veas el sol salir ten por seguro que estaré a vuestro lado cuidandolas dile a tu madre que ha hecho un buen trabajo

- Laura levanta, Laura- alguien la sacudía

Ella abrió los ojos y se pregunto

- ¿dónde estoy? - su madre la miro confusa

- en la cabaña cariño, venga levanta

- pero es que yo estaba en el lago, ella vino a verme y hablamos

- ¿a quien te refieres? - pregunto preocupada

- a la tía Lisbet mamá- lo decía como si fuera obvio, se levantó para irse a desayunas

- pero hija sabes que la tía Lisbet esta... - la interrumpió

- lo se pero la vi - ya estaba sentada en la mesa

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto por como Laura insistía en que había visto algo y Brennan tenía mirada confusa

- Laura dice que vio a Lisbet

- ¿viste a mi mama?

- si la vi, lo juro

-¿dónde la viste? - pregunto booth

- al comienzo no la vi, solo escuche que me llamaban y quize levantar a Clau pero no me escuchaba luego entré para aquí y ustedes tampoco se despertaban volví a mi cuarto y me insistió en que fuese con ella me puse mi polera y salí y ahí estaba ella me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de ti Clau y que estabas muy hermosa y me dijo que te dijese a ti mama que habías hecho un buen trabajo y me dijo que cada vez que viese el sol salir que estuviese segura que ella estaría cuidándonos - dijo mirando a Claudia

- ¿porqué cuando el sol salga?

- porque el sol significa un nuevo día, una nueva esperanza y más sueños

-¿qué?- pregunto perpleja Brennan- eso yo no se los he contado

- porque ella me lo contó

- ¿y porqué no vino haberme a mi? Yo soy su hija

- le dije que te pondrías muy contenta pero dijo que yo era quien la necesitaba ahora mismo mas pero ella te quiere mucho y ten cuidado con lo que haces porque el casi todo lo que hacemos, sabe una cosa que hice

- ¿. Que más te dijo?

- que ella siempre supo que su verdadero amor era Ryan - le sonrió

- ¿que más te dijo? - pregunto booth

- nada más, lo demás es solo de nosotras, por un momento pensé que yo estaba muerta y que por eso la veía - a Brennan de le erizo la piel

Después de un rato las niñas fueron alistarse mientras que los mayores limpiaban

- creo que le hizo muy bien soñar con Lisbet - le dijo booth con una sonrisa

- Lisbet decía que la salida del sol significaba un nuevo día , una nueva esperanza y más sueños, por eso le gustaba el sol - dijo ella en un susurro

- ¿estas sugerir el que la vio de verdad?

- claro que no es imposible que se pueda ver a una persona que ya esta muerta

- dicen algunas personas que los ven

- es imposible

- entonces como sabe cosas que tu no les a contado

- no se, alguna explicasion coherente abra

Y así paso el día entre juegos, sonrisas y buenos momentos

**Gracias a todos que leyeron y comentaron el capítulo anterior**

**-Noé**

**-RGG **

**-guest**

**-emily byb 35 ryk**

**-BarbyBBones **

**-Berryflower **

**-Anto bones 16**

**-BonezitaEmily**

** .12**

**-Temperita-booth**

**-Chrissbooth26637**

**-Lurbones**

**-Daniella **


	38. Chapter 38

La semana que en el campamento había pasado, Brennan podía observar como Laura iba acercándose a todos, en especial a Booth, no era una relación muy estrecha pero ya tenían conversaciones no muy largas pero en la mayoría incluía alguna risa de Laura o alguna broma que esta le gastaba.

Ya iban camino a Francia y Claudia no dejaba de contarle a Laura lo emocionada que estaba por volver a ver a su papá y a Gustavo, sin embargo Laura no estaba tan emocionada, se sentía triste y desilusionada pero a su vez estaba muy molesta y dolida con Ryan, porque aunque ella había encontrado a su padre de verdad para ella Ryan significaba mucho, él era su padre, a él era a quien espera en su cumpleaños, en las fiesta navideñas, de quien esperaba su llamada, con quien tenía la ilusión y le pedía a Dios que su papa trabaje en la ciudad en la que ella vivía para poder estar siempre juntos, pero sin embargo ella sintió que ese significado valía muy poco para él, que ahora que el sabía quien era su hija de verdad todo había cambiado, y ella, ella ya no encajaba en el mismo círculo y le dolía mucho. Sabía que debía hablar con su madre, que debía preguntarle, que debía decirle y llorar pero ella quería ser diferente, ella quería demostrar que ya era mayor y que podía hacer sus cosas sola y ser independiente pues ella creía que los adultos no piden ayuda.

¿Cuándo sería el día en la que esta niña deje de ponerle soluciones erróneas a sus problemas interiores?

¿Cuándo sería el día en que entendería que todo no es como parece?

Pero lo más importante ¿cuando será el día en el que ella vuelva a ser sólo una niña?

El avión ya había aterrizado, estaban saliendo cuando Claudia pudo notar una figura familiar, su padre y Gustavo habían ido a recogerlas. Claudia soltó la mano de su madre y fue corriendo a colgarse del cuello de su padre quien no dudo ni un momento en cogerla en brazos, Sin embargo Laura no hizo lo mismo, ella se mantuvo al lado de Brennan todo el momento, intentando no darle importancia.

- y tu princesita ¿no piensas darme un abrazo?- le pregunto Ryan con una sonrisa, el corazón de Laura se estrujo, sintió como su corazoncito se arrugaba de pena, porque ella quería ir corriendo hacia él, darle un abrazo, decirle que lo extraña, preguntarle porque no la llamo, porque se olvidó de ella pero su reacción fue distinta, se acerco despacio le dio un beso tímido y un abrazo distante, Ryan se quedo congelado, no sabía como reaccionar, Laura nunca lo había recibido así, siempre era la primera en saltar sobre el, y si era posible nunca se le separaba cuando el las visitaba, le contaba todo lo que había hecho, como le iba en la escuela, pero esta Laura estaba muda y sólo le regalo una leve sonrisa.

Brennan también lo noto, se le hizo raro la reacción de su hija con Ryan es más ella pensó que lo abrazaría. Por otro lado Booth también quedo atónico porque el pensó igual que Brennan.

- mamá, ¿estoy cansada podemos ir al hotel?- le pregunto Laura

- claro cielo-

Camino al hotel Brennan y Ryan intercambiaron miradas cuando notaron que Laura iba absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que Claudia y Gustavo hablaban contentos en sus mundos.

Brennan con una mirada le dijo a Ryan que luego hablarían y en ése instante comprendió que estaba pasando algo con Laura.

Ya estaban en el hotel y las niñas emocionadas preguntaron donde dormirían

- Abran la puerta que allí es su cuarto - les sonrió Brennan, las niñas no dudaron en ir corriendo a su habitación e instalarse allí.

Ryan y Gustavo se despidieron de todos invitándolos a cenar a su casa a lo que Brennan y Booth aceptaron muy contentos.

- ¿mamá a donde iremos a almorzar?- le pregunto Claudia- aún no hemos almorzado

- por hoy pediremos que nos la traigan al cuarto tu hermana esta cansadita - Claudia asintió y fue hacerle compañía a Laura

- mama dice que nos traerán la comida aquí porque estas un poco cansada

-si, ¿me puedes avisar cuando traigan la comida?

- claro que si, ¿estas muy cansada?

- sólo un poquito

Enseguida Claudia siguió a Laura en acompañar a Morfeo.

-B&B-

-creo que este viajé esta resultando ser muy productivo- le sonrió Brennan

- ¿a qué te refieres ?- le pregunto Booth

- como si no lo supieras - le sonrió Brennan- Laura esta mas sociable contigo, su genio esta mas pasivo, no está a contra ataque

- si es verdad, y estoy muy contentó con eso, por ahora el mayor deseo que tengo es que mi hija por fin me pueda aceptar como su padre - le sonrió- hablando de padre, porque reacción Laura de esa manera con Ryan, me refiero a estar distante con el, en ningún momento lo abrazo ni le demostró cariño

- lo se es raro en ella, y Ryan lo noto, me pareció que al verlo después de tanto tiempo no se le despegaría ni un instante pero fue al contrario, lo esquivo de mil formas.

- me parece que esto también tendremos que decírselo a Sweets - Brennan asintió- ¿ya te e dicho que te amo?

- hoy no - le dijo con una sonrisa picara

- te amo- le dio un beso en la mejilla

- también te amo - le respondió ella pero con un beso en los labios

Se sentía tan bien estando así juntos y sentir que su relación iba mejorando y que Laura iba progresando.

La tarde paso muy rápido, y esas horas en el cuarto las aprovecharon para instalarse en el y hacer sus planes para los días siguientes.

La noche había llegado, las niñas se habían puesto muy lindas para la cena, Brennan estaba interesada en conocer a la esposa de Ryan, quería saber si era tan pesada como Claudia decía.

Continuara...

**Gracias a sus comentarios :**

***Noé.- **claro que si estoy haciendo trabajar a mi cabeza y me imagino mil formas pero no me decido por ninguna jijiji

***Lupis.-** jajajaja la verdad es que su fue raro

***ChrisBooth26637.- **pues algún que otro problema habla con Laura pero la verdad espero terminar con ese problema pronto :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola, en primer lugar quiero dar gracias a Consu y Lupe por hacerme el favor de colgar los caps ya que sigo sin ordenador, así que yo escribo los capítulos y ellas la suben :) y en segundo por fis por fis comentar chicas que me da la sensación q ya nadie lee la historia pero pues luego veo cuantas personas han leído y son más de cien personas que leen :) **

**Por fa comentar, ya empece escribir el siguiente cap para colgar el siguiente sábado :) **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo **

Ojalá podamos tener control sobre todo lo que pasa al rededor, que podamos controlar lo que ocurrirá en el futuro con las decisiones que tomemos.

Si nos dedicáramos a pensar por un momento todo lo que pasa, lo que conlleva la decisión que tomemos o lo que las acciones llevan a entender a los demás, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todo el mundo en especial para los niños.

- hola Claudia, nos volvemos haber - le sonrió Marisol

- hola si, mira te presento a mi mamá se llama Temperance, mi hermana Laura y su padre Seeley

- un gusto- les dio la mano en forma de saludo

- niñas Sofía y Gustavo están en el cuarto de Sofía - suban a jugar con ellos

- claro - aceptaron las dos y subieron

- ¡Gustavo!- grito Claudia al verlo y se le acerco a abrazarlo

- ¡Claudia!- le correspondió el niño - hola soy el hermano de Claudia me llamo Gustavo

- yo también... Soy su hermana me llamo Laura

- pero ¿como puedes ser su hermana? - le pregunto Sofía desde la casa de sus muñecas

- y tu debes de ser Sofía- le respondió con ironía

- ummm seguro que has oído hablar de mi ¿verdad? - dijo altanera

- pues si - se acerco a ella y le susurró- pero entre nos, no he escuchado nada bonito de ti - le sonrió y se fue a echar a la cama de Sofía

- disculpa pero no me has pedido permiso para echarte en mi cama - le siguió Sofía

- que pelo mas bonito tienes, a mi me gustan los cabellos largos así como el mío pero el tuyo se ve muy bien corto

- gracias, al comienzo no me gusto que me cortasen tanto mi cabello pero al último me acostumbre ¿tu nunca te lo has cortado?

- pocas veces y solo las puntas, oye ¿me puedo echar en tu cama?

- claro, no te preocupes - Laura sonrió triunfal y se hecho en la cama, esa niña tenía mucho ego encima, con un par de cumplidos y la batalla estaba relegada

- Lau no quieres jugar con Gus y conmigo? - le pregunto Claudia

- gracias pero por ahora no ¿no sabes si tienen algún libro para leer?

- Sofía tiene artos allí arriba- le dijo Gustabo, Laura los miro

- ya me los leí todos, todos son cuentos infantiles, me refería a uno un poco más de grandes

- mis padres no dejan que cojamos sus libros - le informo Sofía

- vale, ¿puedo coger uno de tus libros ?

- vale - acepto Sofía muy tranquila

- Clau ¿vamos a jugar a mi cuarto? Tengo una pista de carreras para jugar

- ¡que guay! Vamos- dijo emocionada Claudia - Lau ¿vienes con nosotros?

- no, prefiero quedarme aquí

- como quieras - y se fue a jugar con Gustavo

- pensé que tu y Claudia hacían todo juntas- se le acerco Sofía a su lado

- las cosas cambian - no apartó la vista del libro

- parece que Claudia prefiere ahora a Gustavo - lo dijo con intensiones

- y parece que tu hermano de verdad prefiere mucho mas a su hermanastra que a ti - le respondió igual Laura - ¿por qué no te cae bien Claudia?

- porque papá la quiere más a ella - bajo la mirada

- es que Claudia es así, siempre se gana el cariño de las personas - le sonrió tranquila Laura

- ¿y no te molesta?- Laura negó

- aveces las cosas son así- dijo con naturalidad

- tu si me caes bien

- ¿porqué?

- porque se que mi papa no te quiere más que a mi - Laura la miro directo a los ojos

- no es por ofender pero Claudia es su primera hija y Gus y yo sus segundos hijos y vivimos juntos y tu no eres su hija

- lo se - volvió la vista al libro - Ryan a mi nunca me quiso

- ¿y no te importa?

- no para nada - dijo indiferente, a Sofía se le estaban agotando los recursos para molestar a Laura - ya me canse de leer esto, ¿no tienes otra cosa para hacer?

- mis muñecas, barbies - la miro y empezó a mirar todo el cuarto de Sofía

- ¿sabes que mi hermana me a contado que te has metido mucho con ella cuando a estado aquí? - empezó a conversar Laura mientras iba viendo cada cosa

- algunas veces pero ella también se metió conmigo

- porque tu empezaste - se miró en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello

- pero ella se pasó le pinto el cabello a mi madre de un color horroroso

- pero ustedes la empezaron a molestar

- no es cierto - se negó Sofía

- ¿sabes como lose? - Sofía no respondió y se le acerco- yo fui quien le dio todas esas bromas, la broma del fantasma, el picante, y colorante ese de cabello y le dije que lo usara si la molestaban - Sofía la miro molesta- Laura es muy tranquila, es muy inocente ¿sabes? Ella es incapaz de empezar una pelea o discusión

- eres una estúpida- le dijo Sofía

- dime lo que quieras pero escúchame niña mimada, no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana porque la próxima vez que ella venga y le hagas algo ella no se va a callar sino que le contará de frente a tu papá lo que le haces

-escúchame tu- Laura seguía caminando por el cuarto - mírame

- estoy observando otras cosas ¿no vez?

- cuando hablo me gusta que me miren- le sentencio

- no soy nada tuyo como para acerté caso, contigo ni pierdo ni gano

- que me mires- se puso delante de ella y le cogió un brazo- no me importa tu hermana porque se que mi papa se va a olvidar de ella

- Ryan nunca se olvidará de ella porq Claudia es hija de su primer amor y de la única mujer que quiso de verdad

- no es cierto- le clavó las uñas en el brazo de Laura a lo que esta reacciono empujandola hacía atrás

- mira lo que me has hecho- le reclamo - le voy a contar a tu papá

- no te creerá

- veremos

Pero Sofía fue corriendo a donde su padre con lágrimas en los ojos

- papá Claudia me empujó

- ¡no es cierto!

- !si me empujaste!

-¡Porque tu empezaste!

- ¿Laura no te hemos repetido muchas veces que dejes de buscar pleitos?- le dijo Ryan enfadado

- pero... No es así - se defendió ella

- ella solo tiene 5 años y tu ocho, tienes que pensar más las cosas - Laura se quedo perpleja, bajo la mirada y se acerco a Sofía

- Sofía siento haberte empujado- miro a Ryan y negó la cabeza

- cariño ve a jugar con tu hermana- le dijo Brennan

- no quiero prefiero estar ahí fuera, ¿puedo? - le pregunto a Ryan señalando el balcón que tenía

-claro, pero no tiene ventanas

- no pasa nada- le respondió- y siento haber empujado a tu hija, no volverá a pasar - y con aquello se fue afuera

Marisol se encargó de Sofía y Brennan aprovecho para hablar con Ryan

- Laura no empuja ni pega a nadie sin motivo, ella nunca lo ha hecho sin motivo

-lose pero que ¿le puede haber hecho una niña de 5 a una de 8?

- deberías preguntárselo a ella misma- le respondió Booth

- ya no servirá de nada- le adelanto Brennan- Laura a cambiado mucho, ella no es la misma niña de antes Ryan - el le miro perplejo- ella ya no es aquella niña pequeña llena a alegría e ilusiones ahora ella piensa y razona como una adulta, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado con cada detalle que hacemos con ella

- seguro estas exagerando Tem, iré hablar con ella

Cuando Ryan salió encontró a Laura sentada en el sillón que tenían puesto allí mirando las estrellas

- son hermosas ¿verdad?

- se que vienes a hablar de tu hija, que no debí empujarla y ya le pedí disculpas y me se la charla que me vas a soltar de no pegar o hacer esa clase de cosas y ya te dije que no volverá a pasar

- en realidad vine a que me digas que fue lo que paso porque la empujaste

- no es cierto, adentro me regañaste y no dejaste que te explique las cosas ¿que ha cambiado en tan pocos segundos?

- que me e dado cuenta que no te he dejado explicarte

- mientes- le dijo de frente ella

- no- le dijo él, al parecer era cierto lo que le dijo Brennan - ¿que pasa contigo? Ya ni me abrazas

- ni que te importase

- claro que me importa- intento abrazarla a lo que ella se separó rápidamente

- eres un mentiroso como todos- le dijo enfadada Laura - mira, se que es tu casa pero te dije si podía estar aquí porque quería estar sola, si me disculpas... - Ryan entendió a lo que a se refería Brennan

- ella no es mi angelito - entro Ryan sorprendido a decírselo a Brennan

- ella es el mismo angelito solo que encerrada en un caparazón que cada día se va haciendo más fuerte

- voy a intentar hablar con ella- le dijo Booth y fue hacia el balcón

- Laura lo a aceptado muy rápido ¿no? - le dijo Ryan a Brennan

- te equivocas, ella aún no lo acepta, recién esta compartiendo palabras con el

- pensé...- Brennan le cortó

- ella te quiere demasiado como para sustituirte tan rápido

Mientras tanto en el balcón

- a mi también me gustan las estrellas- se sentó Booth a su lado

- tu miras estrellas y yo miro a mis abuelos- Booth voltio a mirarla

- ¿los ves continuamente?

- me gusta pensar que ellos están ahí aunque no sea verdad

- que bonito

- me gustaría estar con ellos

- si pero Dios aveces decide llevarse a las personas porque cree que es hora que descansen

- ¿cuando decidirá que es hora que yo descanse?

- aún eres muy joven ¿porque lo preguntas?

- porque me gustaría estar allí - Booth entendió rápidamente lo que había querido decir

- ¿porque quisieras estar allí?- pregunto perplejo

- para que no me duela el corazón

- ¿te duele mucho?- dijo afligido

- casi siempre y no para - le miro a su padre- ¿me abrazas?

- claro que si - Booth soltó algunas lágrimas de saber que su hija la mayoría del tiempo esta triste

-siento haberme comportado así contigo pero se me hace difícil y yo - entre lágrimas la niña intentaba explicarse

- lose, y te comprendo, ¿te parece si cuando lleguemos a casa empezamos a trabajar en esto? - Laura asintió - se que es difícil aceptar toda esta realidad que esta pasando, y que para ti es mucho más difícil pero yo te quiero, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti

- gracias

- ¿quieres pasar?

- no, prefiero estar aquí

Booth entro y Brennan pudo notar que había llorado

- ¿qué a pasado?- se le acerco

- llegando tenemos que hablar con Sweets para que nos ayude lo antes posible

-¿Porqué?

- ella quiere irse a donde están sus abuelos

- claro porque piensa que son estrellas- le explico Brennan

-no, ella sabe que no lo son y quiere irse con ellos ósea en pocas palabras quiere dejar de vivir

-¿porqué?

- dice que le duele el corazón, casi siempre le duele el corazón y que ese dolor nunca se va y me pidió disculpas por como se había portado conmigo, me explicó que le era muy difícil, le propuse trabajar en eso cuando lleguemos a casa

-Sweets nos ayudara

-Temp siento que Laura este así, sabes que la quiero

- no se lo has demostrado en todos estos meses

-¿a qué te refieres?

- ella cree que ya no la quieres porque sabes que no es tu hija

- pero si la quiero, sabes como las adoro a las dos

- que mentiroso eres papá, si la quisieras de verdad no te abrías olvidado de ella todo este tiempo, no la llamaste nunca

- porque pensé que necesitaba tiempo con su padre

- ya te llamare cuando hable con el psicólogo - le dijo Brennan

- papa Sofía es muy mentirosa, no le creas siempre - Claudia se fue donde su hermana

- ¿es cierto que te quieres ir con los abuelos? - Laura asintió- pero eso significa morirte y no estaremos juntas

- es que hay veces que me siento tan mal y tan cansada...

-pero los doctores te pueden ayudar- Laura le sonrió

- seguro que si

- no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes nunca ¿vale?

-nunca

Las dos pequeñas se abrazaron y se quedaron viendo las estrellas

**Gracias por sus comentarios :**

**- AG.- **si sólo falta que lo empiece a tratar como su padre, estoy pensando en como hacer reaccionar a Laura y como Sweets va a contribuir de nuevo, el viaje es para que empiecen a tratar unos con otros mejor :)

**-Erin.- **nena dame ideas porque sólo llevo la cuarta parte escrita y estoy sin ideas :/

**- BarbyBBones.- **gracias por seguir leyendo y espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Espero me súper disculpen por demorar tanto pero estaba súper liada con los estudios, gracias a dios ya los termine y tendré más tiempo para escribir aunque mi único inconveniente es que no tengo ordenador y no podré actualizar a cada rato pero seguiré por aquí :) **

Aquellas palabras de Laura habían removido en Ryan un sentimiento de culpa.

A veces creemos hacer lo mejor para las personas a las que queremos, lamentablemente no siempre se acierta con la realidad, lamentablemente a veces les ocasionamos más dolor, lamentablemente para darnos cuenta del error tiene que venir una tormenta para abrirnos los ojos y hacernos saber lo que estaba pasando.

Y Ryan se sentía muy mal, él pensó que solo a él le dolía tener que perder comunicación con Laura, si había algo que le gustaba de aquella niña era su entusiasmo, su forma de ver la vida, sus sueños, su forma de pensar, su forma de reaccionar, como encontraba a todo una solución rápida pero en especial esa chispa que tenía para a todo lo malo ponerle algo bueno, algo positivo, pero ahora saber que se sentía mal ella, que como ella decía: le duele el corazón, pero el hablaría con ella, hablaría como aquellas charlas a las que los dos solían hablar cuando era algo serio las charlas como adultos.

Él ya estaba en camino hacia donde se hospedaban para recogerla, ya había hablado con Brennan para pedirle permiso, aunque los dos quedaron en que él sería el que le diría a Laura que saldrían los dos solos.

Se sentía nervioso, pero seguro, toco la puerta y a la primero que vio saltando de felicidad encima suyo fue a Claudia, sin embargo Laura ya se había retirado a su dormitorio.

- Laura, ¿no me vienes a saludar? - le dijo con una sonrisa que representaba ternura.

-Claro, buenos días - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes qué? - él seguía sonriente - Como no tuvimos nosotros dos vacaciones hoy será nuestro día - Laura le miro confundida- Sólo tú y yo conociendo sitios ¿te parece?

- Y ¿Claudia?

- No Lau te toca a ti- le sonrió Claudia- Yo ya estuve con papá sola ahora te toca a ti.

- Entonces Lau ¿Qué dices? - le pregunto Ryan.

Laura lo miro con desconfianza pero asintió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-BoNeS-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Laura iba muy callada y andaba por la calle sin darle la mano a Ryan.

- Sé que te gusta mucho los animales - Laura asintió- Así que tú y yo iremos a un zoológico donde hay cualquier variedad de ellos y ¿adivina que abra hoy?

- No lo sé- dijo mirándolo con interés.

- Hoy hay función de delfines.

- Me encantan los delfines - se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé y por eso te conseguí un pase para que puedas darles de comer y nadar con ellos- Laura se le quedo mirando - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?

- No es eso, pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto? Digo...

- Te entiendo - la cogió de la mano y se sentaron en una cafetería - Yo necesito explicarte todo, todo lo que paso - Laura lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? - pregunta anonadada.

- Porque cometí un gran error - paro un segundo y la vio- ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? - Laura bajo la mirada y no respondió - Te quiero, siempre te he querido, tú también serás mi hija, sé que he dejado de llamarte, pero no es porque nunca te pensaba sino porque necesitabas tiempo con tu papá, con tu papá de verdad, tenías que conocerlo ¿Sabes?

- Tú eras mi papá de verdad, yo te quería.

- Lose, y sé que cometí el más grande error de mi vida al dejar de llamarte y al ya no visitarte, cuando te vi... no me esperaba q no corrieras a abrazarme, yo quiero que me abraces, que me des besos, me cuentes lo que piensas, me cuentes las travesuras que haces en el colegio, como te va en el colegio.

- Ryan eso es de hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora yo soy grande.

- Aún eres una niña, yo quiero que sueñes, que crezcas y puedas recordar tu niñez con alegría, como tu madre y yo nos prometidos, nuestro objetivo siempre fue darles a ustedes una vida hermosa, nosotros no queremos que crezcan e intenten olvidar su niñez - Laura sólo lo miro - Yo sé que tu estas mal, sé que conmigo te sientes dolida porque sientes que te abandone y me olvide de ti pero quiero que sepas que eso no es cierto, yo te quiero y siempre te tengo presente en todo momento.

-Cuéntame la verdad de porque mi papá no sabía de mí, pero toda la verdad, yo ya sé que mi mamá no le dijo para no arruinarle la vida.

- Lo sabes pero no has sabido comprenderlo como deberías, pero te lo voy a contar para que esta vez lo entiendas. Tu mamá, Lisbeth y yo éramos huérfanos, seguimos siéndolo, pero nosotros Lisbeth y yo lo fuimos desde muy pequeños, no sabemos mucho de nuestros padres, en cambio, tu madre si sabe, tu madre llego al centro de acogida a los 15 años, ella disfruto de sus padres, por lo que ella nos contó ella tiene un hermano, ellos eran muy felices, ella siempre fue una niña muy tímida y tranquila y no tenía muchos amigos, cuando llego al centro de acogida no hablaba con nadie, paraba muy callada y sola, nosotros nos fuimos acercando poco a poco a ella pero la que realmente se ganó su cariño y atención de su madre fue la pequeña Nuria.

- ¿Quién es Nuria? Nunca escuche de ella- le pregunto Laura.

- Es la menor de todos nosotros, siempre la sobreprotegíamos de todo, pero llego un momento en el que un familiar de ella llego y la llevo a vivir con ella, a nosotros nos dolió mucho pero queríamos lo mejor para ella así que aceptamos y la animamos, nos mantuvimos en contacto un cierto tiempo con ella pero de ahí las circunstancias no nos lo permitieron. La cosa que después de que Nuria se fue Lisbeth se enteró que estaba embarazada de Claudia, los dos estábamos muy asustados porque no teníamos la edad necesaria para poder tener un hijo, ninguno de los dos éramos mayores de edad y si Claudia nacía nos obligarían a darla en adopción y a nosotros nos separarían, y no lo podíamos permitir y ahí fue cuando aparecieron los abuelos de tu madre y ella les hablo para que nos ayuden, nosotros nos encargamos de mantener escondida la pancita de Lisbeth para que nadie nos descubriera, cuando vimos que ya era tiempo de irnos a donde vivía Temperance con sus abuelos marchamos a donde ella y fue cuando nos enteramos que tu madre te estaba esperando a ti. Tu abuelo envió a Lisbeth a hacerse los exámenes que debía haberse hecho hacía mucho tiempo, pero por cosas de la vida nadie puso estar con ella cuando le entregaron los exámenes, cuando le entregaron los exámenes en ellos decía que corría un gran peligro al seguir con el embarazo porque era muy riesgoso, decía que podía morir solo ella o ella juntó a su bebe a la hora de dar a luz, ella no nos lo contó, nos enteramos el día del parto, todos lloramos, estuvimos tristes, no nos parecía justo, ella había hecho tantos planes... Ella quería que tú y Claudia se criasen como hermanas, que todo lo hicieran juntas con Temperance, querían criarlas juntas. A tu mamá se le adelantó ese mismo rato el parto por las emociones tan fuertes que había tenido, y naciste tú, las dos nacieron en el mismo día y Lisbeth ya le había dicho que quería que ella se hiciese cargo de su hija, y así fue naciste tú y cada una recibió su nombre perteneciente, yo no lo sabía, y no lo quería saber porque estaba muy afectado, las quería a las dos pero me costaba entender que Lisbeth se había ido pero con el tiempo pude comprender y me centre en trabajar para darles a ustedes lo mejor a igual que Temperance.

- No me has dicho porque mi mamá no le dijo a mi papá.

- Porque ella no quería que él dejase de estudiar, ella ya estaba dejando de estudiar y no quería que tu padre hiciese eso, ella quería que él se formase. No es que tú le ibas arruinar su vida, es todo lo contrario. Él al enterarse de ti, tal iba a ser su emoción que iba a dejar todo para darte lo mejor que se podía permitir hacia ti.

- Gracias - le dijo ella.

- Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

-¿Nos vamos a ver los delfines?

**Y si empezó una nueva relación entre estos dos personajes...**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios **

-BarbyBBones- tendré tu opinión muy en cuenta porque me parece muy buena idea :)

- AG - muchas gracias! Espero seguirte viendo por aquí, y no te preocupes que a pesar de los pocos comentarios para mí los comentarios que recibo son muy importantes porque sé que aún hay personas que me leen ye da ánimos a seguir escribiendo :)

-lupis- cuándo no tu llorando? Jajajaja gracias por tu comentario

-ChristineBoothBrennan- muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo porque yo también quiero saber en que acabara todo ;)

- RGG- gracias por tu comentario :)


End file.
